Eternal Flame
by LittleAngel09
Summary: Renesmee celebrates her birthday but yet she has horrific challenges to overcome when she is taken by......who could it be? and how will this effect Jacob and the rest of the cullens? FULL summary is on chapter 1 .Very emotional but yet a Romantic Comedy
1. Birthday

**Summary**

**Renesmee celebrates her birthday but yet she has horrific challenges to overcome when she is taken by......who could it be?. Nessie's family is very protective of her and sometimes this can be a good thing but for Nessie it's the worst thing ever!. Nessie also discovers a few new powers that she has, which she uses to protect her family and when she is not protecting her family she still uses them wisely, most of the time. Nessie has to cope with going threw human things, like school and friends while she also has to take responsibility for being a vampire too. This story will bring you every emotion from happiness to sadness, from surprises to excitement and much much more. Please sit back and enjoy!. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Also check out my Best Friends profile (MrsEdwardLautner) and read her story Terribly Gifted (I came up with the name) it is brilliant, and review it too!.**

Chapter 1

It was getting late when I decided to go to bed. I got changed into my pyjamas Alice and Mum had bought me when we went shopping last week. Alice and I had to drag Mum there but it was worth it in the end when I came out with a blue Gucci handbag. When I was just about ready for bed I felt heat radiating through my body, it was coming from behind me. I looked into the mirror and it was Jacob wrapping his strong arms around my waist, kissing my neck up to my lips. I was so happy to see him.

"Sorry I took so long, you know how Billy is when it comes to food" he smiled still holding me in his arms.

"That's okay your here now, I was just about to........read a book" I lied.

"You, read a book?, yeah right you were getting ready to go to bed weren't you?" he asked half hearted, knowing he was right.

"Guilty, you know me to well" I said with a smirk on my face

"Yeah well its getting late we should probably go to sleep, im exhausted" he said yawning.

He lifted me up in his strong arms and carried me to the bedroom and gently placed me onto the bed. He kissed my forehead then climbed under the covers himself.

"Love you" he said sleepiness in his voice.

"Love you more" I said with a smile

I heard faint voices coming from downstairs, I guessed that it was Emmett and Jasper having a bet about something I'll probably not find funny because the bets are usually about me, if not then Mum but seconds later I was asleep.

The sun was shining through the glass of my window when I woke up, I spread my arms across the bed curling my fingers into the sheets, it was empty. Jacob wasn't there, which was really unusual considering he is always the one who has the lie ins but who's complaining?. I got out of bed and went into the hallway, it was silent,there was no sound except from the cars on the roadway. I came down the medal stairs and they were all standing their, Jacob, Mum, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Grandma and Grandpa.

"Happy Birthday" they all shouted.

The room was covered in banners all over and there were sets of pink and red roses in vases at every table, Alice's planning I assumed

I was in shocked because I forgot all about my 18th birthday. It just slipped my mind completely, but unlike my mother I love parties and presents so I was in no rush to refuse them.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked with a bit of hope in her voice as if she wanted my approval.

"Its...............amazing, I love it Alice thank you" I said thankfully

"I'm so glad you like it, so.... are you ready for your presents?". she asked

"Sure lets see them" I said with a smile

Alice walked over to the dining table which was full of presents and she lifted the one to the right of the table and brought it to me.

"This is from me and Jasper I think you'll like it" she said winking.

I took of the red ribbon that was tied across the present, it had little designs on the wrapping paper and was very designer. Once I ripped it apart I opened the box and was stunned it was the shoes that matched my Gucci blue handbag, I grabbed Alice in a bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, oh my god I love it, I can't believe the bag had matching shoes" I said still staring at my new present.

"Yeah me too, I went around hundreds of shops to find them but it was the best shopping trip ever" she said laughing

"Thank you Alice and Jasper I love them" I said again

Jasper had his arms around Alice cradling her, they always did make the perfect couple. I set the shoes to the side and saw my next present it was from Rosalie and Emmett. They had got me a blue car with a built in stereo

"I put it in myself" Emmett said, proud of himself.

"Why does that not surprise me" I said smiling

"Thanks" I said

The next present was from Grandma and Grandpa, they bought me a silver locket which read

"_To our darling Renesmee we love you, and want you to know that you are very special to us in so many ways. You are a gift to have as our granddaughter xox."_

I immediatly give them hugs and whispered in their ears

"Thank you I love you both so much" I smiled.

"Close your eyes and take my hand hun" my Mum told me.

My eyes were shut tight and I was so excited to see what they had got me. My Mum lead me to the other room with my Dad behind us, she stopped and so did I.

"Okay open" Mum said

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a huge white piano sitting in the centre of the room with a big red ribbon around it tied in a bow.

"Oh my god, this is for me?" I said in astonishment.

"Yeah all ready to use. We know that you love playing the piano so we got one for you, so you can play it whenever you like. Why don't you play us a piece?" Dad asked.

I went over to the piano and set in the chair, I ran my hand over it, so sleek and shiny, it was beautiful.

I got into position and played a piece of music that i had come up with on dads piano. I guess he must have been tortured with me that he decided to get me this, but I loved him for it.

"Thank you so much mum and dad I love it, its exactly what I wanted". I said gratefully

Jacob came over to me and whispered in my ear

"I wanted to get you something that you would love but you will get it later, trust me I don't disappoint" he said winking

"Okay, can't wait" I said smiling.

"Thank you all so much for my presents I love them" I said to everyone

They all stood there smiling, I was so happy about my new piano but I was very excited yet anxious to see what Jacob had got me, I guess I'll have to wait for my surprise.

"Come on, time to get moving" Jacob said

"To go where?" I asked clueless

"Well I am going to go get the car started and you are going up stairs to get ready, so I can take you out" he said grinning

"Hm I guess I can't say no to that" I said teasing him.

"I guess you can't, go on then up you go." showing his white stone teeth.

I ran up stairs and took my new clothes I got for today it was a blue top which had silver lining on it with a pair of denim jeans.I also put on the new handbag with the fabulous shoes Alice bought me. Once I got my hair done I went downstairs and Jacob was waiting at the door.

"Ladies first". He said holding the door

I looked back to the others and at him

"I could get used to this" I said grinning.

"Yeah yeah, lets go" he said rolling his eyes.

I heard chuckles from behind me as we were getting into the car and as Jacob started driving.

"So where are we going" I asked wondering.

"You'll see' He said smiling

A few minutes later Jacob stopped the car and we both got out. He took my hand in his, they were so warm but I liked it. When we got close enough I knew exactly were we were going, it was in the forest and he lead me to our little spot. There was a blanket set out on the grass with a little basket and a vase with red roses in them, my favourite.

"This is really sweet but you shouldn't have......." I trailed on

"Of course I should., look I know its not as flashy as what the others got you." he said

I cut him of "this means more to me than presents and besides who knew you could plan a few things" I teased

"Well what can I say, its natural talent". He said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah well its lovely, thank you" I smiled

I reached up and my lips met his, they were so soft and warm like always but this kiss had more passion in it. Minutes later he pulled away.

"Ready for your present?" He asked

"There's more? aren't I lucky" I said

We sat down on the blanket it was red with black designs in it, it was very lifted the basket.

"Close your eyes" He grinned

"Okay,okay" I said closing my eyes

I heard the lid being removed and also a little noise coming from whatever he was holding. He placed something around my wrist.

"Okay, open" He said

I opened my eyes and looked directly at my wrist, it was a bracelet full of little diamonds around the edges and little red hearts in the middle, it was so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes of it.

"Wow" I said stunned

"I hope that means you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Like it? I love it, its so beautiful".

"I'm glad you love it, read the back" he said

I turned it over and it engraved a little message

_To my beautiful Nessie, you mean everything to me words can't describe I love you so much, you will never know how much you mean to me xx_

I through my arms around Jacob and he held me tight in his arms, as if to never let go and me the same.

"I think I do know" I whispered

I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed me back. my arms were around his neck and I could feel his fingers running through my hair, I never wanted this kiss to end but it was getting late so we packed up the blanket and basket, I kept the roses. Once we got home everyone welcomed us back.

"So how was it?" Dad asked

"It was beautiful, look at the bracelet Jacob got me. It has a message on the back" I said

"Your right it is beautiful" He said smiling

Mum, Alice, Rosalie and Grandma came to look at it and they thought the same

"I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to bed" I said yawning

"Okay sweetie, goodnight I love you" Mum said hugging me.

"Goodnight Mum, I love you too" I said

Dad came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Happy birthday Hun and I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said

"Yeah me too" I said smiling

"Goodnight" Everyone else said

When me and Jacob got to our bedroom I got changed to my pyjamas and he got off him too, I stood there staring at my bracelet.

"You really love it huh?" he asked

"Yeah, by far the best birthday gift I've ever got" I said

He grinned. I took my bracelet off and set in in my jewellery box beside the mirror. We were both really tired.

"Happy birthday again, just wanted to be the last person to say it" He said

"Thanks" I laughed.

I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, and in the warmth of Jacobs arms .


	2. Taken

Chapter 2

As I was opening my eyes I could see that I was no longer in my room or my house for that matter. I looked at my hands and they were buckled into thick layers of metal that was so strong even I could not escape from it. My feet were the same, I could not break free, the metal was attached to this wall of steel that was rock solid. I tried to escape from the metal but I couldn't, I was trapped. Then the lights were turned on and I could see now I was in a huge room which was covered up completely, no windows, no nothing, just a door about 100 feet away from me. I wasn't scared, I just wanted to know why I was here. Suddenly the door slammed open and made an echo, five vampires walked in each behind another. I did not recognize any of them and I was sure I did not know them, but somehow they knew me.

"Renesmee, its nice to see you, Let me introduce myself I am Sandro" one of them said.

He had dusty short blond hair, skin as white as mine except his looked very rough. He was wearing a gold cape with a white symbol on it which looked very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. The rest wear very similar, they were all wearing the gold cape and just had different hair colors.

"Can't say the same about you" I snarled.

"Ah very feisty I like it" he teased

He came towards me, reaching his hands to lift my chin up, I turned away in disgust.

"I suppose you're wondering why your are here eh?.He asked

I glared at him.

"Well you've met the Volturi right? he asked

"yeah, what do they have to do with anything?" I snapped

"They do, not not anymore. Since we took care of them we have taken their place though we have changed a few things such as the cape. The gold looks more like royalty more than black and we only want the best of the best with us."

"Royalty?, I laughed. The only thing that is royal about you is the royal pain in the backside" I smirked.

A snarl came from one vampire behind Sandro

"Hush Hector" he snapped

Then he took Hector over to the corner and they were whispering, I could not here them. I tried not to use much energy, I had a thinking that I would need it. Hector went back to the rest of the vampires as Sandro came forward to me.

"Renesmee, you have so many gifts, gifts that can do so many things. Will you join me and my brother?" he asked confidently

"Never" I said in disgust.

"Okay then maybe this will change your mind eh?"

"Hector" he said nodding to him

Hector had a smirk on his face and held out his hands. He attacked me, bolts of lightning were running through my body, it was the most horrific pain I have ever felt in all my life. Knives were like rubbers compared to this pain. I was screaming out in agony, then it finally stopped.

"Would you like to change your mind?" Hector teased.

"Go to hell" I hissed

"When I can have all this fun? I do not think so." he said with a sleeked smile

The pain continued, I new exactly how many times I had been attacked. He attacked me twenty times before asking me if I had changed my mind about joining him and Sandro. The pain was unbearable but I just kept thinking of my family and my Jacob, its kills me to think I will never see them again. I could see the other vampires, there faces were stone cold, no expressions what so ever. The pain then stopped again. I did not have barely any energy left and I was starting to loose feeling of my body.

"You know you cannot keep this up for much longer, so why don't you save time and say yes?" Sandro said.

I lifted my head to him with what energy I had left.

"No matter what you say to me, no matter what you do to me. I will never join you". I said struggling.

"Very well then, the attacks are just going to get worse" Sandro said.

Hectors face was getting angrier now, he never thought anyone could survive this many attacks, especially his. He through everything into this attack and it was much more painful than the others because there was more force behind it. I had been attacked Fifty times now, but then suddenly the attack stopped. I lifted my head and it was Jacob taking down Hector biting him furiously, it was all going on so fast I could not tell who was winning. Everyone came then. Dad, Mum and Emmett were taking down the rest of the 'New Volturi'. Guards came in there were three or four of them but Rosalie, Alice and Jasper took care of them in minutes. I could not see Sandro about but I thought Jacob and Dad might have finished him together. I was getting released out of the metal buckles and into the arms of Grandpa and Grandma. I felt safe in their arms.

I heard my Dad shouting over to my Grandparents.

"Go. Get her out of here, we will meet you back at the house" he ordered.

Grandpa was carrying me in his arms, my head was spinning and the shocks were still going through me. I was in the fresh cool breeze and took a big gasp of it in, it felt good. Grandma was patting my hair when we were in the car. Tears were tripping down my face because I was so happy to see them.

"Sweetie It's okay now, your safe. They cannot hurt you anymore." she said with sadness in her voice, Holding me very protectively.

My eyes couldn't bare to stay open any longer, I fell into a deep sleep. I was having flashbacks of what had just happened, only this time my family never came for me. I just kept reliving the same pain and horrific nightmare over and over again, I would have preferred death but to Sandro and Hector death was not an option well maybe just to Sandro it wasn't. This dream was so close to reality I wasn't so sure what was real and what was not. All I knew is that I wanted it to end


	3. Explaining

Chapter 3

I never thought this was going to end, Hector through his biggest and best attack yet. It was coming to me, with an inch away from my face. I was screaming, I opened my eyes and I was in my bedroom. I woke up hyperventilating, sitting up in my bed.

"Easy there, your okay you were just dreaming" he said trying to relax me.

"Yeah but not all of it" I said breathing fast.

"Nessie I am so sorry, this is all my fault" he said sadly.

"Jacob it wasn't your fault, you saved me" I said reassuring him.

"I should have protected you, no matter what excuse" he said looking at the ground.

"I didn't hear them or feel them taking me so how could you have possibly known? you couldn't have"

I put my arms around him struggling, and gently kissed his smooth cheek.

"Nessie?" he asked softly.

"Yeah" I answered

"What happened?" he asked, wanting to know.

"Where is everyone?" i asked curiously.

"Downstairs" he said

"Okay, I think we should go down, so i can tell you all what happened" I said, sadness in my voice.

"Sure" he said with a soft tone to his voice.

I went to get out of the bed and pain shot through me. I was still so weak from last night after the attacks. I fell back onto the bed.

"I can't get up, its too painful" I said tears filling in my eyes.

Pain twisted through Jacob's face it hurt him so much to see me like this.

"Come on sweetie, its okay I'll carry you" he said lifting me gently

"It's going to be okay" he said reassuring me.

He carried me into the hallways and down the stairs to the living room. Everyone was looking to our direction and guilt twisted through their faces, I hated it. Jacob set me gently on the couch where everyone else was and he set next to me. My Mum put her arms around me softly knowing I would be in pain.

"Sweetie I am so sorry, we all are and we hate ourselves for what happened to you" she said sadness in her voice.

I looked around the room at everyone and they were shaking their heads and looked so furious with themselves.

"It was none of your faults, there is no way you all could have seen this coming, not even you Alice. They didn't plan it". I said looking at my aunt and the floor.

"So just stop feeling guilty, I can see it in your faces" I said.

"Sweetie how are you feeling?" Dad asked

"Like hell, only that would probably be less painful" I said feeling the pain inside my body.

"Your still in pain after the attacks?. I guess it does make sense, I mean twenty attacks is pretty rough...your lucky to be alive" Jasper said

"What?" I snapped.

"Twenty attacks, I would have taken that any day but last night............." I trailed on shaking my head.

Catching on, Jasper and the rest of them turned serious.

"How many times did he attack you Nessie?" Jacob asked, terrified to know the answer.

I looked to every ones faces and then to the floor, I then took a deep breath.

"Fifty" I said softly

Gasps were all I could hear, they were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Fifty" Jacob said with a sad tone and tears filling his eyes.

"Yeah" I said tears streaming down my face.

"My poor baby" Mum said hugging me, now she was crying too.

Dad couldn't speak, his face was pure stone. I think he was in shock like the rest of them.

I whipped the tears away from my face and it was silent for the next few minutes. Jasper was the one who broke the silence.

"Renesmee, could you tell us exactly what happened?"

"Jasper!!" Dad snapped.

"No dad it's okay, you need to know. All of you." I said

"I went to bed as normal the night before, but when I woke up I wasn't in my room. I was in this dark and lonely room and was trapped in metal buckles. Then when the five vampires came in, Sandro was the first to talk to me, Introducing himself." I said in disgust

"They called themselves 'The New Volturi', said that they took care of them and took their place. Only changed things like the cape to gold, said that it looked like royalty." I sighed

"They took out the Vorturi? that's impossible, there was only a few of them" Dad said

"Not if they have the power, then it doesn't really matter how much of them there were" I disagreed

"Anyway after that Sandro asked me to join him, said he only wanted the best of the best with him and obviously I said no, and I guess that wasn't the answer he was looking for. So, he give Hector the go ahead to attack me, again and again and I kept saying no. The attacks just kept getting stronger and Hector couldn't believe I hadn't gave in yet, but all I know is that if you all hadn't came when you did I probably wouldn't be here right now". I said truthfully

A few smiles were on their faces but not for long

"Grandpa, how did you get me out of those buckles?" I asked

"He didn't I did and they were pretty hard to crack, even for me and I guess that's saying something" he smiled

"I guess it is" I smiled in return.

"What power did Sandro have?" Dad asked

"Um I don't know, he never used it".

"Oh" was all he said

"By the way, um... which one of you killed Sandro?" I asked curiously.

"He was the one with dusty blond hair" I said trying to trigger a memory of him.

Nobody answered, shaking their heads.

"Dad, Mum?" I asked nervously.

"No, honey" they both said

"Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie?" I asked, worried now

"No" was all they said.

I turned my head to face Jacob.

"Jacob?" , desperate now.

"I took out Hector, nobody else." he said softly

"And Grandpa and Grandma were with me............" I said in shock

I could feel my face harden, my breathing was getting faster and everyone was now realizing that what I was trying to say was that Sandro was still alive.

"He's still alive" was all I could say.

"He will never get the chance to hurt you I promise." Jacob said with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"You don't understand" I said turning to face everyone "He will stop at nothing to get to me,and its not him that I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of what he can do I mean, Hector had a lot of power but Sandro I hate to think of what he can do" I said

"Yeah but you could have beaten Hector in a fight power ways, you know that don't you?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah but I don't even know what Sandro can do and I won't be able to fight him now. I mean, come on I have bearly enough energy to walk let alone fight." I said

"I can't see him coming" Alice said

"Well you didn't see him coming the first time did you?" Dad snapped

I put my head in my hands, I hate it when they argue.

"Both of you stop it!, this is the last thing Nessie needs right now, you two arguing." Jacob said, putting his arms around me.

"Jacob is right. We have to focus and be alert at all times, for Nessie's sake" Grandpa said

"Alice, your going to have to keep looking out for signs of Sandro coming." Mum said

"Okay I will" Alice said confidently.

I was still in Jacobs arms, he was holding me very close. Then he gently kissed the top of my head while playing with my hair.

"Nessie?" Grandpa asked

"Yes?" I answered

"You will probably be weak for a couple of days so just have a lot of rest and you should be fine then, okay?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"So I'm on bed rest then?.................Fine" I sighed

"Good girl, so then of you go" he said

"What, now?" I asked

He nodded. I looked at Mum and Dad and they raised their eyebrows and starting nodding too.

"Oh alright have it your way" I said

Jacob lifted me in his arms, carried me back upstairs to my room and gently sat me down on the bed. He lay on the bed with his arms around me. We just sat there in one an others arms cradling each other.


	4. Frustration

Chapter 4

It was early when I woke up, I definitely felt a lot better than yesterday. I heard the rain pouring onto the rooftop and the window pane. It looked very cold outside, although I wouldn't know considering I'm on bed rest for the next two days. You know it might sound nice, getting everything done for you not having to move a finger but it is really annoying. I guess I just have to put up with it. I was sitting up in my bed when Jacob walked in. He sat in front of me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked curiously

"I'm feeling alot better, I guess Grandpa was right." I said

"I guess so" he smiled

"So since I'm feeling a lot better does this mean I can get up and go about now?" I said starting to get up.

"No, no, no you are staying right in your bed" he said gently pushing me back.

"Well what if I want to play my piano?" I asked

"Then I will carry you down to your piano" he said smiling

"Or see my family?" I asked

"They will come up to you" he said

"Well you can't carry me to the bathroom or to the shower" I said

"Oh yes I can" he said grinning

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my bed

"I hate this" I said with a sad face

"I know, but look on the bright side it will end in a few days" he said trying to cheer me up

"Yeah" I said

Jacob kissed my lips and then my forehead. He got up of the bed and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Downstairs" he said

"Don't leave me" I said softly

"I'll send somebody up to keep you company" he said

He closed the door behind him, I could hear him talking downstairs but couldn't make out what he was saying and who he was talking to. A few minutes later Mum and Alice came in, I was so happy that it was them who came to have a girlie chat with me.

"Mum, Alice" I said with excitement.

"Hey Nessie" they both said.

"I'm so glad to hear you're feeling better" Mum said

"Yeah me too, though it would help me a lot if I could move about once and a while" I said looking at the floor

"Yeah well you will have plenty of time to do that later" Alice said

"I suppose" I said sighing

"Alice you haven't seen anybody coming here right?" I asked nervously

"No it's okay we are all in the clear" she said happily

Relief swept over me.

"So what is everyone doing anyway?" I asked wondering.

"Oh nothing really, Jasper is trying to ease the mood a bit because it is very tensed down there. Emmet wants to fight, no surprise there and Jacob and your Dad are concentrating on making sure your safe and well." Alice explained.

"Yeah well their doing a pretty good job on that, I can't even go to the bathroom without being carried. Now come on." I said

"There just trying to do good by you" Mum said

"Yeah I know its for the right reasons, ........just sometimes it can be a pain in the butt." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Nessie?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" I answered

"Could you.............show me Sandro? Its just that it would help if I knew who I was looking for." she asked in a sweet tone.

"Sure" I said taking a deep breath.

I raised my hand to touch her smooth cheek and showed her a picture of Sandro, wearing his 'royalty' gold cape, his dusty blond hair and his rough face. Just thinking about him made me shiver. I slowly pulled my hand away.

"Okay, thanks that really helped" she said thankfully

"Sure" I smiled

"So do you need anything done?" Mum asked

"Not sure" I said looking around my room.

"I could play with your hair and show you all different kinds of styles." Alice asked excitedly

"Yeah. Go on then." I said smiling

"Yay" Alice face was lighting up

I put my earphones in and listened to my Ipod while Mum and Alice were playing with my hair. They touched it very gently but were doing the hairstyles very quickly, They showed me how they turned out and they were all lovely but they did this one which my hair was full of curls and it was beautiful.

"Wow, its beautiful" I said smiling

"I thought you might like this one" Alice said with Mum agreeing

"Thanks you guys for, well I guess for just keeping me company. Don't know what I would do without my girls." I said grinning.

"No problem hun that's what we're here for, our girlie chats right?" Mum asked.

"Thats right" I said hugging her.

Jacob opened the door and came in.

"Well its bed for me girls" he said

"Bed, its that late already?" I asked confused

"Yeah" he said pointing at the window.

It was really dark outside and Jacobs been running about all day, no wonder he is tired.

"Oh" I said with a bit of disappointment in my voice.

"Hey I guess time does fly by when your having fun eh?" Alice said giggling.

"Yeah it really does." I said giggling with her.

"Did I miss something?" Jacob asked confused.

All of us just shook are heads.

"Boys eh?" Mum said

"When will they ever learn?" Alice said tutting.

"What?" Jacob said wanting to know

"Never mind" I said smiling

Mum kissed my cheek and Alice the same.

"Night hun" Mum said

"Try to get some rest" Alice said

"I will, goodnight" I said

When they left the room Jacob came over and got into the bed.

"So how was your day beautiful?" he asked sweetly

"Actually not that bad, I mean I thought it was going to be a nightmare sitting in bed all day but when I have all of you near me its okay." I said

"I told you so" he said grinning

I smiled at him.

"Come here" he said tilting my head up so our lips would meet.

He dragged his fingers through my hair, I put my hands on his warm smooth face and then put my arms around his neck. We both pulled away at the same time and dropped onto the pillows, both of us were panting for breath. Well what can I say?, he simply takes my breath away.

"Night" he said putting his arms around me.

"Night" I said

I soon fell asleep and as long as Jacob had his arms around me, nothing else mattered. It was just me and him forever.


	5. Winning

Chapter 5

I woke up this morning and I was really happy. I'm not sure why, it's probably because today is my last day on bed rest. Thank you God. Jacob was still sleeping and snoring, no surprise there but he was very peaceful looking. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, I then touched his hair and ran my fingers through it. He moved so quickly and had my hands pinned to the bed while he was holding me down. His eyes were filled with hatred, he was scaring me now.

"Sorry I had a clip back of that night, and well............ I thought you were Hector" he said easing his grip.

"Oh, its okay. I kinda like this position" I said teasing him

"I'm sure you do" he said smirking

He then got up and stuck on his jeans.

"Your gonna have to carry me to the bathroom, I'm gonna get a shower" I said

"Yeah you need one, you kinda stink" he said smiling

"JAKE!!" I said angry

"I'm joking, I'm joking" he said lifting me up

He carried me right into the edge of the shower and put me down

"Okay thanks. You can go now" I said pointing to the door

"Oh I don't know, I mean you could climb out the window or hurt yourself........." he teased

"Bye bye" I said pushing him out the bathroom door

"Okay just give me a shout when your done" he said

"Okay I will" I said rolling my eyes

I got undressed and got into the shower, it was cold but refreshing. I could have stayed in it for hours but Jacob would not like that very much, probably would think 'I climbed out the window '.

I mean you only do that to escape your parents not your boyfriend. I turned the shower off, stepped out and wrapped a towel around my hair and my body. I then opened the door.

"I suppose you want to carry me back to my bed?" I asked

"Yup" he said grinning

He lifted me up in his strong arms and carried me to my bed and gently sat me down at the edge of it.

"Well I am going down to get some breakfast so you can have some privacy to get changed" he said

"Thanks" I said smiling

"I'll just go get Rosalie or Alice to come up and help you get changed" he said heading for the door.

"What!, You have GOT to be kidding me" I said in disbelief

"Yeah, I am" he said chuckling

"Ha ha, at least somebody finds it amusing" I said staring at him

"Oh I don't find it funny too see you upset, I find it funny how you act when your upset. There's a complete difference." he said kissing my forehead

He opened the door and winked at me before he closed it.

"Cheeky devil" I muttered

I got changed into my clothes, a plain purple top and a pair of jeans. I just kept my socks on without any sneakers because it's not like I'll actually be walking anywhere, not today anyway.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey can I come in?" Dad asked

"Yeah" I said

"How are you?" he asked wondering

"I'm fine, I don't feel weak. If anything strong" I said truthfully

"That's good" he said smiling

"Dad?" I asked

"Yeah Hun?" he answered

"Could you take me down to the piano?, I haven't left this room in almost 2 days now" I asked

"Sure, come on" he said lifting me up

He carried me downstairs. Emmett was watching T.V ,yelling at in in fact. There must have been a game on or something. Mum was in the kitchen talking to Jacob while Grandma was cooking breakfast for him. Dad gently put me on the seat of the piano. The red ribbon was still tied around it, I took it off. Grandpa was coming towards me and Dad.

"Hey Nessie, how are you feeling?" he asked caring

It feels like a hospital in here. That is actually the perfect place to call it. I thought, letting Dad hear and when he did he chuckled slightly under his breath

"Yeah I'm just........great, never better" I said smiling

"That's brilliant, so you will be good to get up and about tomorrow then?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Definetly, but I mean I can get up and about now if you like" I said wanting to get up.

"No no you just relax, you can do all that tomorrow" he said.

I sighed then slushed back into the seat and started playing the piano, I played a few tunes for about 2 hours and then stopped. I looked around the room and a few people were missing.

"Where's Alice, Rosalie and Jasper" I asked my mum curiously

"Oh, they are hunting" she said explaining

"Oh" I said

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Mum asked wondering

"A bit, but its okay I'll just go hunting tomorrow" I answered

"Are you sure?" she asked a little bit unconvinced

"Yes, I'm positive" I said reassuring her

"Mum could you bring me to the couch?" I asked

"Of course Hun" she said

Mum carried me to the couch and sat me down next to Emmett.

"Football?. You are watching football?" I said in disgust

"Oh yeah" he said grinning

I put my arm out

"Give it here" I said

"Nope" he said smiling

"Emmett give it here!" I said

"No, the game is on!" he said

I pulled my arm back and used my puppy dog eyes on Dad

"Daddy?" I said in a sweet tone, flickering my eyes.

"Yes?" he asked

"Will you please tell Emmett to give me the remote?" I asked sweetly

"Emmett give Nessie the romote" he said

"No way!" Emmett said raising his voice now

"Emmett hand it over, now!" Grandma yelled at him

"Her you go sweetie" she said handing me the remote

"Thanks Grandma!" I said smiling

Emmett was folding his arms.

I was flickering the channels

"No, No, No, ah yes." I said putting on chick flicks.

"A chick flick?, you turned my game over to watch............... a chick flick?" he said sounding annoyed

"Aw whats wrong Emmett?, Does the baby want his bottle back? I said teasing him

He was glaring his eyes at me knowing he couldn't say anything because it would just get worse. It was very fun, I heard some chuckles from behind me but everyone was grinning apart from Emmett that is.

"You know what?, this Movie is missing something" I said

"Yeah, good story lines" he said

"No its not that. It's you" I said laughing

Now everyone was laughing. A few seconds later Alice, Jasper and Rosalie came through the door.

"What did we miss?" Alice asked

"Nothing just Nessie out witting Emmett" Grandpa said

"Now that would have been good to watch" Jasper said

"Oh, it was" Jacob said chuckling.

"Emmett I do love you really" I said grinning

"Here's the remote back" I said handing it to him

"Thanks. I guess.....I love you too." he said rolling his eyes from side to side

"Come here" he said grabbing me in a bear hug.

"Can't.............breathe!" I said struggling

"Oops" he said smiling

I smiled back at him

"Well I'm tired who's taking me up?" I said

"I will, I'm going to bed now too" Jacob said

He lifted me up in his arms and carried me upstairs, he gently sat me on the bed and I got quickly into my pyjamas and him in his shorts. We both got into bed.

Tomorrow I can do whatever I want, can't wait" I said smiling

"Yeah I guess your free" Jacob said laughing

"Night, I love you" I said

"Love you too, Goodnight" he said

I thought I would be too excited to sleep because I would be free tomorrow. I know it sounds daft but it is truly torturing, I fell asleep very quickly.


	6. Hunting

Chapter 6

The sun was shining through the window and had woke me up. Then it just hit me, I was free!. I jumped out of bed and walked all around the room and the bathroom for about 10 mins. I ran downstairs and starting singing

"I'm free, I'm free, I'm free at last!" I kept singing

I was dancing now too and everyone was smiling, I guess they were happy because I was happy. Jacob came downstairs.

"What is all that noise?" he said yawning

"It's your girl, she is jumping for joy" Emmett said grinning

"Oh" Jacob said laughing

"And what are you doing?" I asked

"Wondering who's making all the noise" he said

"Well now you know ,so back up stairs" I said

"What?, why?" he asked confused

"Because I am bringing you breakfast in bed" I said smiling

"Um, okay then" he said going back upstairs

I went to the kitchen and started making Jacobs breakfast for him. Even though I don't eat that much food, I am a pretty good cook. There we go, two eggs sunny side up just the way he likes it, Three peices of potato bread and two slices of toast. I carried the breakfast upstairs and opened the bedroom door he was just lying there with his eyes closed, I sat the breakfast on the dressing table.

"Wake up, sleepy head" I whispered in his ear

He opened his eyes

"Hey, something smells good" he said looking at his breakfast

"Yup here is your breakfast with two eggs sunnyside up, potato bread and toast." I said

"Thanks" he said starting to eat his breakfast

"Well I'm going to go hunting, so I'll see you later" I said kissing his forehead

"Okay, see you later babe" he said

I opened the door and went downstairs

"Anyone want to go hunting with me?" I asked

"I'll come with you" Mum said

"Okay, lets go" I said already out the door

Mum and I were running through the woods at the same speed so we decided to make it interesting.

"Lets have a race" I said

"Well hun I don't want you to be upset when I beat you" she said smirking

"Yeah the only one who is going to be upset is you when you loose" I said

"Okay then, lets do this" Mum said

"1, 2, 3 GO!!" I shouted

We were both racing now and the wind was so strong against my face but I was so not giving up this race. Mum was ahead of me for a while and then I was ahead of her, she soon caught up though. We were almost finished, it was so close I never knew who was gonna win. It turned out as a draw.

"That was fun" I said

"Yeah, I guess we're both fabulous runners" she said laughing

I joined in.

"Okay, now lets hunt" she said

"Right" I said

"Nessie listen............." she said

"Deers" I said

"Yes, about four of them" she said listening

We moved very fast and cought the four deers, we were both finished at the same time. Not a speck of blood on us.

"Do you want to go to go to the mountain and catch some grizzly bears?" Mum asked

"Sure" I said

We were running up very fast to the mountain because we wanted to get back to the house soon. Once we were there I smelt and heard a grizzly bear near so I slowely waited for it to come and it did. It was very big too, so it took me about five minutes to finish with it. Mum caught one too, not as big as mine though.

"I'm full, lets go home" I said

"Okay" Mum said

We didn't run that fast to get home. It was more like jogging but vampire syle. I breathed in the freshly cool air, the wind was blowing my hair back. Once we reached the house dad was outside waiting for us.

"Hey girls, have a good hunting trip?" he asked

"Yeah we did" I said looking at mum

"Jacob is in there, he has been worried sick about you" Dad said

"We were only gone for a few hours, right?" I asked

"You were gone eight hours" he said

"Wow!, I really didn't know it was that long" I said looking sad

"You should probably go talk to Jacob hun" Mum said

"Yeah" I said walking into the house

I walked into the living room and I couldn't see Jacob.

"Do you guys know were Jacob is?" I asked curiously

"He's upstairs" Alice said

"Okay, thanks" I said running upstairs

I opened my bedroom door and Jacob was staring out the window. I closed the door and walked infront of him.

"Jacob, I'm sorry I was gone so long"

"I was worried sick about you" he said anger in his voice

"I'm sorry we didn't know it was that long, If I had of known I would have come back way earlier" I said looking up at him

"Just...... don't scare me like that again" he said sadness in his voice

"I'm sorry and I won't. Promise" I said putting my arms around his neck

He hugged me very tight, we stood there in eachothers arms. Jacob lifted me up in his arms and kissed me, his lips were so smooth as always of course. He carried me to the bed and we both droped onto the pillows, arms still around eachother. I was too tired to get changed so I just kept my t-shirt on and took of my jeans. Jacob took of his jeans too and we both fell asleep in one anothers arms.


	7. Truth or Dare

Chapter 7

I was walking downstairs when I heard hawaiian music coming from the living room.I opened the door to the living room and my jaw just dropped, It was Emmett in a pink short hula skirt with a cocunut bra. It had to have been extra large to fit around those muscles. He was swaying his arms and hips to the music, dancing away and singing.

"I'm a hula hula baby, in a hula navy" he sang

I kept blinking my eyes. I was about to laugh and make jokes about him but then I saw Alice, she was just sitting there in the most hideous clothes I have ever seen. They were ripped and full of dirt, the Alice I know would have never even think twice about looking at them let alone wear them. As if that wasn't bazzare enough, Jasper came out jumping and smiling all around him.

"Nessie!" Jasper sang

I jumped as he startled me

"What" I asked confused

"Is that a prada handbag?" he asked admiring the red bag I had around my shoulder.

"Um... yeah" I said freaking out now

"I knew it, I just knew it" he said praising himself

"Okay then, um...... yeah I think I'm just gunna go....... over there." I said pointing to the kitchen

"Okay then, toodles. Call me!" he said waving.

I went to the kitchen and tried to breath, it was like I was in a parellel universe. It was crazy,

I went to turn around and Rosalie was there, her hair was cut really short!. She was coming towards me

"Ah" I screamed

I woke up panting for breath in my bed trying to calm myself down, I kept telling myself "_It was just a dream, It was just a dream_". I went into my bathroom to the sink and threw water around my face, shaking my head I kept thinking that was so bazzare. I haven't got a clue what made me dream of that, thats for wasn't in the bed so I figured he was downstairs already, so I opened my door and went into the hallway. I couldn't hear no hawaiian music so that was a start. I walked into the living room and Emmett was watching T.V. with rosalie in his lap with her long beautiful hair. then I saw Alice and Jasper talking. Alice was wearing this lovely purple top and jeans with flat heels and Jasper was his normal self, not jumping around and talking like a girl. I went into the kitchen and sat down on the seat next to Jacob.

"Hey sleepy head, did you have a good sleep?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

I was still thinking of the dream and wasn't really listening to him.

"Nessie?" he said trying to get my attention

"What?. Um......kind of.........not really" I said honestly

"You want to to talk about it?" he asked

"No, but I can show you. Brace youself." I said raising my hand to touch his face

I showed him the whole dream, then took my hand away. He couldn't stop laughing, I'm not sure wheather it was because of Emmett or Rosalie.

"It wasn't funny, I was freaking out when I thought it was actually happening" I said

"Oh yeah, not funny whats so ever" he said chuckling

I rolled my eyes

The door opened and Mum, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa walked in.

"Great now your all finally here, who wants to play truth or dare?" Emmett said

Jacob and I walked into the living room

"I'm in" I said

"Me too" Jacob grinned

"Okay Alice?, Jasper?" he asked

"Were in, and so is Carlise and Esme" she said

"Edward? Bella?" he asked winking

"Why not?" Mum said

"Okay lets begin" Emmett said with a cheeky smile

"Alice, truth or dare?" Emmett said

"Truth" Alice said

"What was your first fantasy when you first met Jasper?" he said with a cheeky smile

"Hm, there was so many! but the first one was.................... seeing him act like a girl and loving bags!. If only" she said with excitement.

Okay I guess it was just a coincidence that he did that in my dream.

"Some fantasy" Emmett said with sarcasim in his voice

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously" Dad said

"Okay then, go break Nessie's bracelet that Jacob got her" Alice said

"What! he got that for her birthday" Dad said

"You have to, rules of the game" Rosalie said smiling

Dad looked at me and slowly got up of his seat, he was very reluctant to do it

"Dad I swear to God, If you so much lay a finger on that bracelet I will kill you" I said

"And I'll help her" Jacob said

"You know I mean what I say" I said to him with beady eyes

He sighed then sat back down

"I can't do it" Dad said shaking his head

"What! but you have to!" Rosalie said again

"No wait I want to change the dare" Alice said

"I dare you to cut Rosalie's hair, SHORT!" Alice said smiling

"Now that I can do, this should be fun" Dad said smirking

"No not my hair!" Rosalie said crying

"Close your eyes babe" Emmett said

Edward went over with a pair of scissors and cut Rosalie's hair very short but really messy. He could have done it neat but he didn't. Dad winked at me and I smiled. Rosalie went to the mirror and screamed so loud I couldn't hear for a few seconds.

"Edward cullen you little...." She trailed

"There will be none of that in my house" Esme snapped

Dad was smirking. This was so weird it was exactly like my dream.

"Nessie, truth or dare" Dad asked

"Truth" I said

"What was the first thing you wanted to do when you first saw Jacob" Dad asked

"I'm interested in this one" Jacob said looking at me

"Easy. I wanted to bite him" I said with a smirk

A few people laughed

"Okay my turn" I said turning to face Emmett

"Emmett truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare of course" he said grinning

"I dare you to put on a coconut bra and a grass skirt and dance about singing to a Hawaiian song that Mum picks" I said smirking

"WHAT!" Emmett squeled

"What's wrong Emmett? Is the big bad boy backing out?" Mum asked

"NO. I'm not your husband" he said grinning

"I'll be right back" Emmett said in a low voice

He ran upstairs and made alot of noise, there was shattering and breaking going on. He cam down wearing exactly what I had told him and exactly what he was wearing in my dream.

"Mum could you pick an Hawaiian song for the 'hula girl' to dance to?" I asked

"Of course" she said smiling

Mum went to the CD Player and chose a song. It was the same one in my dream, okay this is getting beyond a coincidence. Emmett was swaying to the music and singing 'I'm a hula hula baby in a hula navy'. We all bursted out laughing, even though I had already seen it. It was way more funnier up close.

"I'm gunna get you for this Nessie" Emmett threatened

"Can't wait" I said raising my eyebrows

"Jacob, truth or dare? Emmett said revenge in his eyes

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Esme" he said smirking

Jacob got up and went over to Grandma, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I said kiss" Emmett said furiously

"Ah but you didn't say where" Jacob said smirking, showing his teeth

We all laughed well apart from Emmett

"Well I'm of to bed" I said getting up

"Me too" Jacob said getting up aswell

"Aw leaving so soon?" Emmett asked

"Even though It would be fun to see you make even more of a fool out of yourself, I'm tired." I said grinning

"Night" me and Jacob said

"_Thanks Dad for not going through with the dare. I love you_" I thought letting Dad hear me. He smiled and nodded

Once we got up to bed I got my bracelet and put it on.

"There is no chance of this leaving my sight now" I said laughing

"Yeah, I'm glad Edward didn't go through with the dare" he said honestly

"Me too" I said looking at it

"Although it would have been fun trying to kill him" he said laughing

"JAKE" I said hitting him

"What?. Hey, you said it." he said

"Yeah but I never would have killed him, I just would never ever talk to him" I said truthfully

"Well now there is no need for either" he said

"Your right" I said, kissing him then getting into bed.

I lay there hoping I wouldn't have another crazy dream, it was hard to keep my eyes open any longer. I fell asleep.


	8. Just a Dream?

Chapter 8

I was outside in the forest, it was our spot we all usually went to to play baseball. I was looking around me and my family were at my right hand side of me, but then I looked infront of me and about eight metres away from me it was him. Sandro had came for me. He attacked me using his power, it was dark energy. It is the opposite of mine which is light energy, it was coming right towards me but within an inch away from my face. I woke up in my bed, it was the middle of the night but I had to talk to everyone immediatly.

"Jake, wake up" I said shaking him

"I'm up, what is it?" he said rubbing his eyes

"I need to talk to you and everyone else, its really important" I said breathing fast

"Okay" he said, his face turned serious now

I grabbed his hand and we ran downstairs, everyone was looking at us.

"What are you doing up? Its the middle of the night"

"Look I can't explain right now, I need to go get Mum and Dad and then I can talk to all of you" I said with worry in my voice.

Everyone's faces turned very serious now

"Well be back soon, come on Jake" I said pulling his hand

We were running through the woods very quickly still holding hands. As we got to the cottage I bursted the door open. Mum and Dad were in their bed and well lets just say the only thing that was covering them was a blanket.

"Aren't you supposed to knock first?!" Mum said snapping at me

I put my hand over over Jacob's eyes and a hand over mine.

"Just hurry up, get dressed and come back to the house with us, its really important"

I pushed Jacob out of the cottage door and myself then closed the door.

"Wow, I am officially scared for life!" I said putting my head in my hands.

Jacob laughed and was about to say something but I cut him off

"Don't , just don't even say it" I said pointing to him

"Okay I won't" he said

Seconds later Mum and Dad came outside of the cottage

"Lets go" I said

We were all running back to the house as fast as we could, we were there in no time. I opened the door and we all walked into the house.

"Nessie tell us all what this is about, you have had us worried sick" Grandpa said

"Okay, all of you sit down" I said as they all took their seats

"The night before we played truth or dare I had this dream, and emmet you were in that hula outfit and dancing and singing away, and Rosalie your hair was cut messy and short like now."

"So what are you trying to say?" Dad asked.

"I'm saying that I had a dream but it turned out to be reality the next day. I thought that it was just a bazzare dream that I had but there was more weird things in it".

"So you had a vision?" Alice asked a little hurt by it

"I think it was more of a warning" I said

"But how would it have been a warning to you?" Mum asked

"Because Dad's dare was to break my bracelet and I would have hated that so it was more like a warning to stop that from happening"

"It might have just been a coincidence" Grandma said

"Ah thats what I thought but Emmett was wearing the exact same hula outfit sining the same song and dancing to it"

"I don't know" Jasper said unconvinced

"Wait I can prove that it was a warning. Jasper you got dared last night when Jake and I went to bed didn't you?"

"Yeah" Jasper said

"In my dream you were very very happy and jumping about alot!, and you were acting like a girl really. You came over to me and starting asking me if my bag was prada, basically you were acting like alice".

Jasper's face dropped

"What?" I asked

"That was my dare, to act like Alice" he said in astonishment

"Okay so your dream became real, how is that really important?" Emmett asked with a sour tone

"Well because Instine I just had another 'Dream'."

Everyone's eyes were back at me

"Sandro was there. We were all in the forest where we usually play baseball, only all of you were beside eachother. I was about five or six meters away from all of you and Sandro was about eight meters infront of me, he attacked me. I woke up before his attack hit me." I said explaining

"You think Sandro is coming?" Dad asked with worry in his voice

"No Dad I know Sandro is coming, just not when". I said looking at the floor

They were all talking now, I didn't know what they were saying because I was concentrating on the dream I had but then suddenly it hit me. I looked around at everyone.

"Wait a minute........... he is coming today" I said in a low voice

"What!, how do you know that?" Jacob asked

"Because..................... all of you are wearing the exact same clothes as you were in my dream." I explained

"Okay, I believe you because there is no way you could have seen these clothes. I just bought them". Alice said

I smiled

"Nessie are you sure this is today?" Mum asked

"Positive" I said

"Okay then we all need to prepare" Mum said

"YES! finally some action!" Emmett yelled

"No hold on" I said stopping them

"None of you need to prepare because you won't be fighting" I said

"Nessie you can't seriously be thinking of fighting Sandro alone" Dad was shocked

"Yes I can and I will" I said confidently

"NO!, this is too risky for you" Dad yelled

"Listen I know what his power is, it is the opposite of mine." I said

"Dark Energy?" Jasper asked

"Yes and thats why he wants me to join him so badly because.." I was cut off

"Because you both together would be unstoppable" Jacob said finishing my sentence

I nodded

"I know what I'm doing so just listen". I said

"Mum you will have to practise keeping your sheild up for longer, because when me and Sandro attack the two energys will collide and will throw a huge force around us." I said

"I will" Mum promised

"Even if you do fight him alone, how do you know he won't have others with him?" Emmett asked desperatly wanting to fight

"Because in my dream it was only him, and he isn't the type to have an army. He can protect himself well enough." I said looking at emmet

Dad didn't look very happy about me fighting Sandro alone.

"Dad I know you don't want me to fight him but.." I said

"Your damn right I don't!" he snapped

"But you'll just have to trust me, please?" I asked

Everyone know staring at him waiting for his answer. He was shaking his head then looked at me.

"Nessie are you truly sure that you can do this?"

"I'm really sure" I told him truthfully

"Then I can't stop you" he said

"Okay well Nessie you should get some sleep for a few hours, you will need your energy" Grandpa said

"Okay I guess I'll see you all then" I said rubbing my eyes

Jacob got up of his seat and took my hand

"Lets go" he said bringing me upstairs

I followed him up to our bedroom and we got into bed. He had his arms around me, he reached down and kissed me. I knew he hated the fact that he wouldn't be able to protect me in this fight.

He had his arms around me very securely close to his chest. I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Battle Field

Chapter 9

I opened my eyes and I seen the light of the sun spreading around to brighten my room up. I got up straight away when I realized that today, I was going to fight Sandro. I got out of the bed and got changed into a top and jeans. I looked into the mirror and could see Jacobs reflection, he was sleeping peacefully. I walked downstairs and Mum and Dad met me at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey Hun" Mum said giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Mum" I said smiling

"Nessie are you sure you want to go through with this?" Dad asked concered

"Yes Dad I'm sure" I said confidently

"Okay, just checking" he said smiling

I smiled. There was a huge gasp, I turned to my side at it was Alice. Her face was in shock, she was having a vision. She then breathed

"What did you see Alice?" Grandpa asked

"Sandro, he is coming." Alice said

"When is he coming?" Dad asked curiously

"8:30" she replied

"So, I have 10 hours to practise?, okay then I guess I should get started" I said leaving out the back door

Everyone else followed to watch me practise, I guess they were really interested expecailly Emmett.

I walked into the huge space that was surrounded by the forest, I stood there trying to concentrate. Even though I couldn't see them I knew everyone was watching me. I took a deep breath and held my hands out, I pushed the energy that I had out of my body and into my hands. A massive force came flying out of me, it was as if a Hurricane had hit us. I looked around to see if I hurt anyone or damaged the house, but as always Mum was one step ahead of me. She had put her shield up just before I started, she smiled at me and I smiled back. I practised for four hours and each time I got better, the force was stronger. I decided to take a break so I went back into the house and sat down.

"Your attacks are getting stronger each time, and your concentartion is unbelievable. Its like your not letting anything distract you, so Jacob try not to distract her please" Dad said looking over at Jacob.

"What?, you mean like this?" Jacob said getting up of his seat

He came from behind me and kissed me, but pulled away teasing me.

"Oh yeah thats not distracting whats so ever!" Dad said sacasticly

Jacob and I laughed

"Yeah Jacob, Dads right. You are a bit of a distraction" I said truthfully

"A bit!, you forget your still on this planet when your with him" Jasper said walking into the room

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Really?" Jacob said with interest and laughing

"I don't know what your laughing at, your ten times worse with her!" Jasper teased

Now I was the one laughing. Grandpa and Grandma came into the room

"Whats so funny?" Grandma asked

"Jacob" I said and Jacob said me at the same time. We looked at eachother

"Okay so who are we laughing at here, Nessie or Jacob?" Grandpa asked confused

Dad and Jasper looked at eachother

"Both" they said and we all started laughing

"Grandpa?" I asked

"Yes Nessie?" he said

"I was wondering since I need all of my energy for later, If I could take some of the human blood you have saved?" I asked

"Hm. Thats actually a great idea, I'll go get it now" he said leaving the room

It was just five more hours to go before the fight So I went back to practising for another yet another four hours and I was very tired. Grandpa came over to me with the blood, I took a sniff at it and my throat was now on flames.

"Here it is. You can drink it all now, I have another bucket for after because you will really need it." Grandpa said handing me the bucket

"Thanks" I said taking it off him

I poured it into my mouth and my throat was no longer on fire, I had the cool of the human blood samples to ease it down. As Grandpa said I drank all of it and I definetly felt stronger than ever, I was so ready for this. I handed the bucket over to Grandpa and he put it back upstairs.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" Mum asked

"Very strong" I said smiling

"Thats good, your gonna need it" Jasper said

I nodded

"He's here" Alice announced

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked

All eyes were on me now

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said

Jacob leaned in and kissed my head

"Okay, lets go" Grandpa said

We were all running through the woods, Jacob held his hand in mine and just the wram and the feel of it relaxed me. We were getting close now and I could pick up Sandro's sent already. When we arrived there it was exactly how it was in my dream, Sandro was alone but he never feared because he new that it was only me and him looking at him filled my eyes will hatred and anger, then we stopped. The whole family turned around to face me, even Jasper and Emmet who would usually never take their eyes of an enemy.

"Sweetie, no matter what happens your Dad and I need you to know that we love you with all that we have" Mum said hugging me then Dad kissed my head.

"I know" I said

Grandma and Grandpa gave me a hug

"Good luck Nessie!" Alice and rosalie said

"We know you will do us proud" Jasper said

"Yeah, kick his ass Ness!" Emmett shouted

I laughed "I will"

Then there was Jacob, my Jacob. I ran into his arms and he hugged me tight, I just wanted to stay like that but the thought of never seeing him again. I couldn't think of that now, like Dad said I had to concentrate. I got into position and Mum put her shield up, I was 6 metres away from them and 8 away from Sandro just like in my dream.

"Renesmee, the offer is still on the table to join me." He said

"You still don't get it do you? I would rather die than to join you!" I snapped

"Your choice" he said smirking

I focused on all the hatred and anger I had towards him to use it to my advantage. Then I realesed my energy at the exact same time as he did, once our attackes colided I felt the grown shake below me. There were a few times I was winning and then he was winning, I saw all of my families faces running through my head. They hadn't gave up on me so there was no chance I was giving up on them. I threw all my emotions and all of my feelings I had into this attack. I realesed it and Sandro looked terrified as it was coming to him, then boom it hit him and the colid made a heavy force again only this time it was sronger, much stonger. It threw me into the air and I felt myself falling. When I fell I landed on my wrist but it didn't hurt that much, everyone was around me in seconds.I was sitting up looking for Sandro but there was only ashes left.

"Hell yeah!, now thats what I'm talking about!" Emmett yelled

"I never knew you had that much power in you" Dad said bewildered

I stared looking at my hands in shock.

"I don't think she knew either" Jasper said smiling

"I did it!" I said in disbelief

"Yeah you did" Jacob said helping me up

"Come here" Mum said giving me a hug

"GROUP HUG!" Emmett shouted

Now everyone was hugging me in a group hug, smuthering me.

"As much as I love all of your hugs, I can't breathe!" I said struggling

Everyone backed off except for my Jacob, I could hug him forever.

"Okay, well Nessie I'm sure your very weak after that, so lets get back to the house" Dad said proudly

I nodded

"Up you come I'm carrying you" Jacob said smirking

"Alright" I said hopping up

Once we got back to the house, Grandpa got me the other bucket of blood samples and gave it to me. I wasn't weak anymore, I got my energy back.

"Well were gonna head back to the cottage, we'll see you tomarrow" Mum said wrapping her arms around me.

"Were so proud of you Nessie" Dad said kissing my forehead

"Thanks Dad" I said

They took eachothers hands and walked out of the house.

"You want to go upstairs?" Jacob asked

"Sure" I said

"Its a night for us too, see you all in the morning" Jacob announced

All of them were smiling as we walked up the stairs. When we got to out bedroom I was very warm so I stuck on my pyjama top and shorts. I lifted myself up on my dressing table and sat there, dragging my fingers through my hair. Jacob came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, as he pulled me closer to him.

"So tell me" Jacob said

"What?" I asked

"How you came out with that strong attack I mean, it was pretty powerful" he asked

"Well I thought of you, all of you and I just gave everything I had into it" I said truthfully

"Well it was very sexy!" Jacob said smirking

"Oh really?" I said teasing him

"Yeah" he said leaning in to kiss me

I wrapped my legs around his waist and dragged my fingers through his hair, he lifted me of the dressers still kissing me and we fell onto the bed. We were wripping eachothers clothes off instintly, our bodies full of passion and lust.


	10. Secrets

Chapter 10

I felt the heat radiating of Jacob's body onto mine as I was waking up. He still had his arms around me. A smile came to my face as I was remembering last night............, I snuggled closer to him. I reached up and kissed his cheek and he opened his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine" I said smiling

"Good morning" he said with a cheeky grin

I reached up to kiss him, he held my head forward. I put my hand at the back of his hair, then there was a knock at the door.

"Nessie?" Alice shouted

I jumped up straight away, I couldn't let her see me like this or Jacob for that matter. I wrapped the sheet around my naked body and hurried to get on my pyjamas but they were ripped......, I found other pyjamas and stuck them on struggling.

"Just a minute.." I said getting my bottoms on

I threw Jacobs top over to him

"Quick put it on!" I whispered

He put the top on and I went over to the bedroom door and opened it.

"Hey sorry if I woke you, but I really need to borrow some hair straighteners!" Alice said looking around the room

"Oh, um...... yeah there in the bathroom beside the mirror" I said

Alice went into the bathroom and walked back out with my straighteners in her hands.

"Thanks, I promise I'll bring them back when I'm done. It's just that Emmett thought it would be so funny to hide them from me, but beauty cannot wait that long." Alice said fuming while Jacob chuckled

"Yeah sure take all the time you need" I said reassuring her

"Okay see you guys later." Alice said closing the door behind her.

I went over to make sure she was gone and she was, I slided onto the floor

"Phew!" I said with relief flying threw me

Jacob started laughing and I joined in, even though we almost got caught it was pretty funny

"Uh oh, no......... wait a minute" I said realizing

"What?" Jacob asked

"You can't think of last night at all when Dads around, I mean I can stop him from reading my thoughts but you can't" I said panicking

"Well I don't know I might occasionally...............slip" He said

"No! you can't slip just think of anything but me, okay?" I said

"Fine" he said looking at the floor.

"Good, well now I'm actually going to get changed" I said smiling

"Yeah me too" Jacob said getting up

We didn't need to get changed in separate rooms now, now that there's nothing to be embarrassed about. When we were ready, Jacob took my hand and we walked downstairs. When we were at the bottom of the staircase, I could see Emmett looking at us suspiciously but I just ignored him. Alice came marching into the room

"Emmett I used Nessie's straighteners but you have had your fun now so you better give me my straighteners back!" Alice screamed

"Well my fun isn't over just yet, I think I could do this for at least a couple of more days" Emmett said grinning

"He hid them under the seat of his car" Dad announced coming into the living room

"Thanks Edward!" Alice said as she was running out the door to the garage

Emmett snarled at Edward who was smiling

"Why did you go and tell her that for!" Emmett shouted

"Two reasons. One is that she would have been squealing all day long and taking the house apart, two because I just love to see the look on your face when you have been beaten." Dad smirked

Mum laughed and came over to me and Jacob.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good sleep?" she asked wondering

"Um.... yeah I had a really good sleep" I said smiling at Jacob then the floor

"That's good to hear" Mum said

"Jacob your breakfast is ready" Grandma shouted softly

"Oh good, I'm starving" Jacob said kissing my cheek then going into the kitchen

I walked over and sat down next to Emmett on the couch. I caught him out of the corner of my eye, he was watching me.

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing, I just think you and I need to have a little chat" he said grinning.

"About?" I asked confused

Alice came in dancing and singing "I got my straighteners back, I got my straighteners back" she kissed Dad on the cheek and stuck her tongue out at Emmett, then went dancing outside to Jasper I assumed

"Just follow me" Emmett said smirking

He got up and went outside. So I followed him wondering were this was going, whatever it was I figured I wouldn't like it. Emmett was in the garage leaning on his car, I walked over to him.

"Nessie, is there something you want to tell your uncle Emmett?" he asked nodding

I looked side to side "No" I said smiling not liking were this was going

"Are you sure??" he asked

"Positive" I said in a happy voice

"Nessie, I know about last night" he said in a soft tone

I looked confused and shaking my head as if I didn't know what he was talking about

"Come on Nessie, you know what I'm talking about." he said grinning

"But....... how could you know?" I asked curiously

"Are you serious?. How could I have not known?, the um...............sexual tension coming from you both was unbelievable!." he said raising his eyebrows

"Please don't tell Dad. He'll kill me, probably Jacob first but he will get around to it" I said begging

"Don't worry kiddo, secrets safe with me" he said promising

"What's in it for you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Other than seeing the look on edwards face, nothing" he said laughing

"Thank you" I said hugging him

"You can't think of it either or tell anybody else, not even Rosalie" I told him

"I won't, but you do know he'll find out sooner or later?" he said

"Yeah, I prefer later" I said smiling

"Okay then" he said laughing

We walked back into the house

"We're have you two been?" Dad asked wondering

"Just running, I so beat Emmett" I said smirking

"Yeah she really did!" Emmett said playing along

"Good girl" Dad said smiling at me

"Dad where's Jacob?" I asked

"Oh he's just went to see how Billy is, he won't be long" Dad said

"Oh, okay" I said

I went into the kitchen and Mum and Alice were there sitting down at the table, I joined them

"Hey, what are you both doing?" I asked bored

"Nothing I'm just trying to help Alice figure out a way to get Emmett back" Mum said

"Oh" I said

"Yeah, nobody hides my stuff without getting away with it" Alice fumed

"Right well I'm just going to go play my piano" I said getting up out of my seat

I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room were my piano was. I sat down and played it for a while, After that I thought I should tell Emmett about what Alice was planning. I didn't want to but he was keeping my secret so I had to tell him. I walked over to him and touched his cheek. When I let him know I took my hand away.

"Thanks" he said

"Yeah, well I just thought you should know" I said looking at the floor

I got up and walked upstairs to my room. It was a bit messy looking so I cleaned it, I was tidying the bathroom when I felt someone put there arms around me. It was Jacob

"Hey" He said kissing me

I pulled away

"Emmett knows" I said

"What!, how?" he asked shocked

"He said he could sense the........ um....... sexual tension coming from us" I said looking down

"But its okay. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone, especially Dad" I said reassuring him

"Why would he not tell anyone?" Jacob asked confused

"Well he said that Dad wouldn't be happy but his face would be priceless when he does find out" I explained

"Yeah it will, when he kills me!" Jacob said

"I won't let him, I promise" I said

"He needs to know, Nessie" Jacob said

"Well I won't be telling him, no way" I said

"Me nether" Jacob said raising his eyebrows

"Then I guess he will just find out when he is meant to find out" I said

"Okay" he agreed

I reached up to kiss him then got changed into my pyjamas, It was getting late so we went to bed.

Jacob held me in his arms again, I was so comfortable and it felt just right. I felt the warmth of his breath on me and soon fell asleep.


	11. The Talk

Chapter 11

Mum and Dad called me into the dining room to talk to me, I didn't really like were this was going but knew it was coming. Mum put her hand on my knee and straight away I knew what she was trying to say to me, she was giving me 'The Talk'. I woke up before it got any further. As I was getting out of bed, I heard rustling coming from outside. I went over to the window and looked out to see Jasper and Emmett messing around and knocking everything over. I shook my head and went over to my wardrobe. I took out a white short sleeved top, a denim waistcoat and a pair of denim jeans with white boots. When I got changed into them I opened the door and walked downstairs.

Dad and Jacob were playing the PlayStation

"Take that!." Dad said winning

"No, no don't go there!" Jacob said pressing down on the remote furiously

"Yeah!, I win again!" Dad said praising himself

"Well that's just because I let you win, its called being kind!" Jacob said

"Yeah, right" Dad said sarcastically

I sat down on the couch beside Mum.

"Hey Hun" she said

"Hey Mum" I said smiling

"So your finally awake" Dad said

"Yeah I thought I would have had to pull you out of that bed" Jacob said grinning

"Ha, Ha" I said sarcastically

Jacob sat down on the couch and put his arm around me, I pulled myself up and kissed his lips. I totally forgot that Mum and Dad were still in the room, I pulled away at the same time Jacob did.

"Nessie, your Dad and I wondered if we could talk with you for a minute" Mum said

I knew my dream was about to become a reality once again, but tried to avoid it as much as possible.

"You know what, I just remembered I have to go get my straighteners back of Alice" I said getting up and heading for the door

"Nessie" Dad said calling after me

I sighed then turned around to face them, there was no way I could get out of this now.

"Lets go into the next room" Mum said pointing to the dining room

We walked into the dining room and Dad shut the door behind us. Mum and Dad sat down and I was sat facing them, right now things didn't look so good.

"Sweetie, there is something we need to talk to you about" Mum said putting her hand on my knee just like in my dream

"Oh boy" I muttered under my breath

"Okay there is no easy way to say this but, when you are in a serious relationship such as you and Jacob, your hormones are all over the place........" Mum said

"Okay stop!, I cannot listen to this anymore. I know were you are getting at with this" I said cutting Mum off

"You do?" They both asked

"Yeah, I ................. saw this last night in my dream" I revealed

"Well that was easier than I thought" Mum said truthfully

"But you only see things in your dreams when it is a warning, and it couldn't possibly be a warning unless you and Jacob already............." Dad said trailing on

Dad had shock on his face staring at the floor and Mum was looking at me in disbelief.

"Nessie......................you didn't" Mum said shaking her head

"I................................" I said looking at the floor

"I'm gonna kill him" Dad said with hatred and anger in his eyes

Dad got up out of his seat and stormed to the door, Mum tried to hold him back but he shook her hold off. He opened the door and went out to the living room and I followed racing after him.

"Dad No!!!" I screamed

"YOU!!!" Dad shouted to Jacobs direction

"Uh, oh" Jacob said turning around

Everyone was in the living room, turning their eyes to Dad and Jacob

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER, YOU MUTT!!" Dad said punching him

"Dad stop it!!" I cried

Dad through another punch but Jacob ducked and it hit me. I went flying across the room and whacked the back of my head against the wall, I fell to the floor and their was broken glass all around me. I looked at my hand, the glass was sticking in and blood was gushing out. Jacob was now punching Dad. Everyone held their breath except Jacob and Grandpa, Jasper and Rosalie held Dad back while Emmett held Jacob back.

"Everyone out, now!!" Grandpa yelled

They all left and Jacob rushed over to me

"Oh my god Nessie, are you okay?" Jacob asked lifting me up

"Yeah I think so, but their is glass in my hand" I said looking at the blood coming out

Jacob sat me down very gently next to Grandpa who had his kit with all of his needles and stuff in it.

"Let me have a look at it" Grandpa said

I put my hand in his and he examined it.

"It's not to bad, I'll just take the bits of glass out first" he said

He took out this silver pointy thing and put it in my hand to get the glass out. It wasn't that sore but there was lots of blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jacob

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me" he said shaking his head

"By the way, did you tell Edward or did he find out?" Jacob asked curiously

"He found out" I said

"But how?" he asked confused

"Well last night I had another warning about them giving me the um....... talk, and when they started talking I told them to stop and that I knew were they were going with it because I had seen it. Then that's when Dad realised I only see whats going to happen when its a warning, so that's how he knew" I said looking at the floor

"Oh" he said realising

Grandpa was now wiping the blood away and cleaning the cut.

"Nessie, I know you probably won't be comfortable with me asking you both this but, did you use protection?" Grandpa asked

"Unlike my Mum and Dad yes, we did" I said truthfully

"Well that helps, your Dad won't have to accuse you of being pregnant then." Grandpa said putting a bandage over the wound

"There you go, all done" Grandpa said

"Thanks Grandpa and I'm sorry for what happened to your picture frames" I said truthfully

"Oh sweetie it was not your fault if anyone is to blame its your Father, he shouldn't have lost his temper like that" Grandpa said looking at me and Jacob

Grandpa bleached the floor so their was no sent of blood, when he was done everyone came back into the house. I heard Mum shouting to Dad.

"You're not going in unless you promise to control your temper!" Mum said

"I will, I promise" Dad said calmly

A few seconds later they both entered the room, Mum rushed over to me.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" she asked looking at my wounded hand

"Yeah Mum, I'm fine" I said with a slight smile, then it faded

Grandpa went over to Dad and they talked, although I couldn't hear because everyone else was talking over them. Grandpa came over to me

"Nessie your Father and I have been talking, and we think it would be best for you to take a test" he said

"What?, you mean a pregnancy test?" I asked in disbelief

"It's better to be safe than sorry" Dad said

"Oh so I'm a mistake now? that's just wonderful to know" I said sarcastically

"That's not what I meant" Dad said

"Well I have got three facts to back me up to show that I'm not pregnant. One I'm not late, Two I'm not eating like a pig. No offence Mum, and three I haven't got a bump the size of a balloon sticking out of me now have I?" I said looking at him

"That may be but your still taking the test, that is unless you would prefer to have Carlise to check you out instead" Dad offered knowing there would be no chance of me saying yes to that. Ew, it is beyond wrong.

"Why won't any of you believe me?" I asked annoyed

"We do believe you sweetie but you don't know for certain if you are pregnant or not" Mum said softly

"Look if she doesn't want to take the test, she doesn't have to" Jacob said defending me

"This doesn't concern you Jacob so stay out, unless you want to go for round two!" Dad said glaring at him

"Edward!!" Mum yelled

"Nessie" Dad said holding out the pregnancy test

I took a deep breath and snatched it of him, I then walked over to the bathroom and turned around to face him.

"I will never forgive you for this" I said staring at him

I closed the bathroom door and opened the pregnancy test. I did what it said and went to the toilet on the stick, I pulled my jeans up and waited for the test to show the answer and it did. I flushed the chain then I went over to the door and opened it.

"Well?" Dad asked coming towards me

"I would tell you what it says, but then again you don't believe anything that comes out of my mouth. Why don't you look and see for yourself" I said handing it to him.

He took the test and looked at it, he then tilted his head up and took a deep breath

"Its negative" Dad said softly

"Do you believe me now? or would you 'prefer' me to take another ten tests?" I asked sharply

He didn't answer

"Yeah, that's what I thought" I said raising my eyebrows

I walked over to the bottom of the stairs and turned back round, he didn't move.

"You know, I never thought that I would ever say this but, I hate you" I said running up stairs crying

"Nessie....." Dad and Mum shouted after me

"Don't you think you have put her through enough?" I heard Jacob say

I opened my door then slammed it shut. I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over me and cried into my pillow, seconds later the door opened and Jacob came in. He got into the bed and put his arm around me holding me very close. I lay their crying until their was no more tears left, My eyes were sore so I gave in and fell asleep with Jacob still cradling me.


	12. The Morning After

Chapter 12

It was the morning after the night before and it was pouring down outside. I got up from my bed and walked over to the mirror in my bathroom. My eyes were puffed out from crying all night, I had flash backs from the argument and I just felt like never leaving my room. I didn't know if anyone downstairs wanted to talk to me but what I was sure of is that I didn't want to talk to them, well at least some of them. I jumped into the shower, the warmth of the water splashing against my back. It relaxed me and I felt a bit better. I turned the tops of and put on my soft pink housecoat after drying my self with a towel. I brushed my wet hair and then blow dried it. Jacob got up after I was finished drying my hair.

"Hey" he said rubbing my arm

"Hey" I said looking at the floor

"You know we're gonna have to face them, sometime" he said softly

"I know, I'm just going to get changed and then we can................go downstairs" I said taking a deep breath

"Okay" he said kissing my head

I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a silver top with a white pattern on it and dark jeans with white sneakers. When I was dressed I went over to the mirror and fixed my hair in a low sided ponytail. Jacob put his hand in mine.

"You ready?" he asked opening the door

"Not really" I said truthfully

"It's going to be fine" He said reassuring me

I nodded. Jacob went first, I guess he just wanted to protect me. As we walked downstairs I could feel the tension in the room, It was so quiet not even the guys were talking. We reached the bottom of the staircase when almost everyone looked up, Mum came over to me.

"Sweetie I am so sorry" she said almost in tears. I hated seeing her like this.

I put my arms around her and hugged her.

"It's okay" I said softly in her ear

She smiled at me and I smiled back

"Jacob would you like some breakfast?" Grandma asked

He hesitated

"It's okay go, I'll be fine" I said

"Are you sure?" he asked unconvinced

"Yes now go, get something to eat" I said pushing him

"Okay" he said kissing my cheek

Dad was sitting near his piano looking at me but I turned away and went to sit on the couch next to Emmett, Rosalie was sitting on his lap.

"Hey Ness, How are ya kiddo?" Emmett asked grinning

"Great, Im just great" I said sarcastically

"Okay, then but you have to admit last night was a little funny" he said smiling

"Funny? you would say that but you got what you want, happy?" I snapped

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked

"You didn't tell anyone?" I asked Emmett

"Tell anyone what?" Dad asked curiously

"Well Nessie sort of.............confided in me I guess you could call it, about her and Jacob" Emmett said explaining

"What, you knew about all of this?, why didn't you tell me?" Rosalie asked annoyed

"Because Nessie told me not to" he said smiling innocently

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mum asked turning to me

"Well because your not a good actress Mum, and Dad would have suspected something and then you would have gave in and told him. Besides would it have really made last night any different?" I asked

"Well no I guess not" she said softly

Jacob walked into the room and as I got up, I walked towards him.

"Nessie?" Dad asked

I turned around "What?" I said sharply

"I wanted to to say that I'm sorry about last night I shouldn't have reacted that way" he said apologetically

"That's what your apologizing for?" I asked in disbelief

"Do you really hate me?" he asked

"Dad, the way you reacted, lashing out.............. I sort of expected it and that's not why I said I hated you. The reason why I said it was because you didn't believe what I told you, you didn't trust me, do you know what that feels like?. For your family to not trust about what you do or don't say to them?" I asked almost crying again

He didn't say anything, guilt washed over his face.

"Look, I don't hate you okay,.................. I just need you to trust me" I finally said

"I do trust you Nessie I'm just.......... too protective I guess you could say" he admitted

"I'm protective of Nessie, but I don't hurt her" Jacob snapped, now he was right beside me

"Jake....." I trailed

Dad growled at Jacob

"You better watch what you say mongrel!" Dad snapped

"Oh yeah, and what if I don't eh?, what will you do about it?" Jacob snarled

Dad grabbed Jacob and they started pushing and shoving each other about, then they knocked me to the floor.

"That's enough!!" Mum yelled

Then they both realised what they had done and looked at me lying on the floor, still holding a grip of one another. I shot them a look.

"That's it, I'm out of here" I said getting up and grabbing my white coat

"Where are you going?" Mum asked concerned

"Anywhere but here" I said glancing at Jacob and Dad

I opened the door and rushed past Alice and Jasper who were just about to walk into the house. I ran, ran as fast as I could pushing through the forest. I didn't know were I was going, I just needed to get away from everyone and all the drama. I was getting tired of running so I sat on the grass, It was wet but so was I. I just sat there and endured the freshly cool breeze and the quietness of course, I kept thinking of Dad and Jake and if they would ever get back to normal. Even though my family are far from normal, they are going to behave when I get back one way or another they will get along again, I'll make sure of that. As I watched the sun go down, my phone was constantly getting phone calls and texts but I just ignored them and ended turning my phone off completely.

I lay down on the grass using my arm as a pillow, my eyes were getting tired so I gave in and a few minutes later. I drifted of to sleep on the wet ground.


	13. Punishment

Chapter 13

The sun was beaming into my face as I woke up,I curled my fingers into the grass which was a little damp from last night. I got up and wiped my clothes and started running very slowly, the branches were swaying side to side with the wind. I came into view of the house and definetly didn't know what to expect. Did Dad and Jacob fight when I left?, Did anyone get hurt?. I didn't know, but one thing for sure is that I was about to find out. I got to the door when I took a deep breath and turned the door and it opened. I walked in and closed the door.

"Where have you been?, we've been worried sick!" Mum said in an angry tone

"No Mum I'm sure it was just you, considering most of you fight your way out of problems" I said glaring at Jake and Dad

"And if you must know I slept on the wet and cold grass last night, while it was pouring down" I said

"In the rain? why didn't you just come back here?" Alice asked taking my wet jacet off

"Yeah and watch Dad and Jake fight again? don't think so, thats one movie I'd rather not see" I said looking down

"Don't worry they got a good hit around the head by your Mum" Emmett grinned

"Good, they deserved it" I snapped

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get changed, when I come down I am going to have a little chat with the two of you" I said staring at Jake and Dad

I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I took off the damp clothes I had been wearing all night and put on some new and dry ones. I then went to the mirror in the bathroom and brushed my hair, I just tied it back. I lifted the damp clothes and brought them downstairs with me.

"Alice could you through these out?, I don't want them anyomore" I said handing them to Alice

"Sure Nessie" she said in a high pitch tone taking them off me

I turned round to face Jake and Dad.

"Okay, you both have to stop this right now!. I'm fed up with it and so are the rest of us, well maybe not Emmett." I said

"Nessie's right, you two are behaving like two children fighting over a game. It's ridiculous!" Grandma shouted

They kept there heads down with guilt and regret flowing threw them

"So Dad apoligise to Jake and shake his hand" I said gestering my hand

"What!, why me first?" Dad asked annoyed

"Why?, aren't you forgetting that you started all of this?" I said raising my eyebrows

"Fine, I'm sorry" Dad said truly

"Me too" Jake said

The shook hands and smiled at one another

"Finally! now that thats settled I can watch some T.V!" Emmett yelled

"Typical" Alice said shaking her head

I laughed. Jacob came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me up in his strong arms. He tilted my head up and I kissed him, I guess it was sort of like a make up kiss. In that case maybe we should make up all the time if you know what I mean. I pulled away and we hugged each other very close. A loud squel came from upstairs, then a few seconds later Alice came thumping downstairs.

"WHO DID THIS?" alice squeled at the top of her voice, holding ripped up clothes in her hands

Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing, tumbling around so much I thought he was going to break everything.

"EMMETT!!" Alice shouted

"Emmett did you do this?" Grandma asked appalled

He couldn't answer

"Wait a second, is that my new top?" I asked in disbelief

I grabbed the ripped and ruined top of Alice, yeah it was mine. I felt a rush of anger flow over me.

"Emmett you so better run, I'm GUNNA KILL YOU" I said jumping at him

"Uh oh, its the attack of the girls!!" Emmett said running and laughing

Alice and I chased after him and then eveyone else chased after us. I used my powers on Emmett but it was only a small attack to slow him down. Rosalie jumped on me but then Jacob jumped on her and they started fighting, then Jasper tried to stop Alice who started fighting with him. Dad and Mum tried to hold of Jacob and Rosalie but Rosalie swung for Jacob and she hit Mum who then started hitting her back. Dad tried to hold Mum off but Jacob then hit Dad because he wanted Rosalie to get hit by Mum. I pounced on Emmett and then I swung my fist up to punch him but got stopped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Grandpa shouted and eveyone frozed

"GET BACK INSIDE NOW!!" Grandma yelled with fury in her eyes

So we all walked slowly back into the house, we all sat down on the seats

"Okay so, you all want to behave like children, then you will all be treated like children" Grandma snapped

"Esme and I have came up with the only option you have given us" Grandpa spoke with authority

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Alice squeled

"Hush down Alice" Grandma said

"We are all going camping" Grandpa announced

There were alot of sighs coming from people, but I didn't think camping was all that bad. I was actually looking forward to it

"When are we going?" I asked curiously

"First thing tomarrow morning" Grandpa said

"Okay" I smiled and so did Jake

"We will explain all the rules tomarrow and when we get there" Grandma said

"Now all of you up to your rooms and Edward and Bella we have to ask you to leave" Grandpa said to Mum and Dad

"What! its only 9:00pm" Rosalie snapped

"Go now! all of you" Grandpa said

We all got up of our seats to go upstairs and Mum and Dad went home to the cottage. When me and Jacob went to our room we busted out laughing.

"I guess we got our so called punishment" I said laughing

"Yeah, we must have been so bad to have to go camping" Jacob said sarcasticly

"Well we should probably get some sleep, I have a feeling were gonna need it" I said changing into my pyjamas

"Yeah" Jacob said taking of his jeans and putting on his shorts

We got into bed and I reached up to kiss Jacob, he kissed me back.

"Night" I said

"Night Nessie" he said whispering in my ear

I lay there thinking about what is going to happen tomorrow but if Grandpa and Grandma have anything to do with it, there will definetly be shocks in store for us. I drifted of to sleep in the warmth of my bed and Jacob of course.


	14. Camping

Chapter 14

"NESSIE AND JACOB, GET OUT OF BED!!" Alice shouted banging on the door

I opened my eyes and alice was still banging on the door.

"That's it!" I said getting up out of my bed and opening the door

"Could you be any louder Alice!!" I snapped

"Yes, as a matter of fact I can. Now hurry up and get changed we have to go camping!" she said rolling her eyes.

Camping was probably her worst nightmare but I was looking forward to it. Jacob and I got dressed, I wore a plain black top and jeans with my converse. When we were dressed we went downstairs to find everyone sulking.

"Okay now that you are all here, I would like to say something" Grandpa started

"There is going to be something about this trip that each of you will not like, and that is your punishment" he began

"For example, Emmett what you did to Alice and Nessie's clothes was horrid so there will be no T.V for you this weekend" Grandma said

"Aw man, the big game is on today!" Emmet shouted

"And Alice you behaved unnecessarily, so you will be banned from shopping while were camping. Rosalie you cannot use any beauty or hair products for your punishment either" Grandma stated

"No! not my hair, don't you think it has suffered enough these past two weeks?" Rosalie cried holding her short hair which was now perfected instead of the mess Dad made it.

"Well what about everyone else, what's there punishment?" Emmett demanded to know

"They will get there's when we are at the camp site, now hush up" Grandpa said

"Is everyone set?" Grandma asked

We all held up our grip bags which held our clothes and stuff for the trip.

"Okay, then lets go" Grandpa said

When we got outside the house Grandpa was leading us to the camping spot where he set up the tents. As we were running through the forest, the wind was blowing my hair away from my face. I was holding Jake's hand, it was so smooth and soft and not to mention warm. Grandpa stopped and so did the rest of us, their was wood to burn to keep the heat in and two tents.

"Wait, there is only two tents." I said wondering but then I realised one was for the boys and one was for the girls.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said in disbelief

Grandpa and Emmett chuckled and I glared at them

"The blue tent is for the boys to stay and the purple tent is for the girls" Grandma said pointing to the tents

"So what, you mean I have to share a tent with them?" Jacob snarled while looking at Dad, Emmett and Jasper

"You do realise there will be murder in that tent, don't you?" I said looking at Grandpa

"Well I will be in their too so there won't be" Grandpa said disagreeing

"Don't worry Nessie we will take good care of him, won't we boys?" Emmett said putting his arm around Jake's shoulder and looking at Dad and Jasper

"Indeed we will" Jasper and Dad said laughing

I shot them a death look and they stopped laughing

"Oh my! what is that smell?!" Alice said in disgust

"Its called the forest air Alice" Mum said

"Well, it has so got to go" Alice said taking out perfume spraying it

We all rolled our eyes

"Well I guess you should all go settle into the tents" Grandpa said

"Fine" Rosalie snarled

Me, Mum, Rosalie and Alice climbed into out tent and sat down with our grip bags.

"It's not so bad" Mum said looking around

"Not bad? are you kidding me!, this is hell" Alice cried

"There, there, it's going to be okay" Mum said hugging her

"You all do realise what this means, don't you?" Rosalie asked

"Emmett" we all said at the same time

"He is going to be pulling all types of pranks on us, and the rest of them" Rosalie said

"Yeah we'll, two can play at that game" I said grinning

"Got that right" Mum said smiling

"They will probably prank us tonight but I'll be sleeping so all of you have to be on guard" I said to them

"We will, and I'll keep my head focused" Alice said

I kept thinking what they will do but if they even thought of bringing any spiders or creepy crawlies into this tent, they will so regret it. When we set up our blankets and pillows we went back out and sat on the logs around the wood for the fire, waiting for the guys to come out.

"No I'm putting my sleeping bag here!" Emmett shouted

"I was here first!!" Dad yelled back

"Right enough!, Emmett your sleeping bag goes here and Edward yours goes here!" Grandpa snapped

"YES!" Emmett yelled in glory

Dad sighed, a few seconds later all the boys came out and sat on the log beside us. Jacob put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So? how do you all like your tents?" Grandma asked

"Yeah......um.......they're okay........I guess" We all said not wanting to make them even more angry

"Good" Grandma said with satisfaction

I looked about the forest and couldn't see a toilet.

"Where is the toilet?" I asked Grandpa

"Yeah about that..............there is none" Grandpa admitted

"What! where do you expect us to go?" I yelled pointing to me and Jake

"The forest?" Dad suggested

"No! no, no, no and NO!" I protested

"What's wrong Nessie?, don't you like the um..........breeze?" Emmett laughed

"Oh, shut you up!" I said

"OUCH!" Emmett said after Rosalie hit him

"There is no way I am going to the toilet out here, over my dead body!" I said sitting back down

"What are you going to do, hold it in?" Jasper asked sarcastically

"Actually, Yes I will" I said crossing my arms

"Good luck, with that" Rosalie said sarcatically

"I'll just start the fire" Grandpa said pulling out a match

He held the match against the logs and it created a fire to keep me and Jake warm, but mostly for me considering Jake is hot enough if you know what I mean. It started to get dark and I was so bored.

"I'm gonna go for a walk" I said getting up

"I'll come with you" Jacob said quickly getting up

"Don't go far" Mum shouted after us

"Sure, sure" We said

Jake and I were holding hands as we were walking through the forest. His hands were so warm.

"So what are you all planning?" I asked curiously

"What do you mean?" he asked bewildered

"Oh come on, Emmett must be planning a prank or something" I said to him

"Well if he is I don't know anything about it, I mean do you really think they would tell me?" he asked

"No, I guess not" I said

He lifted me up and started kissing me, his body pressed against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trailing my fingers through his soft hair. He set me down gently on the ground, our clothes were off us now and I pressed my hands into his back as he did mine. An hour had passed but it only felt like half of that time.

"We should probably get back, they will be looking for us" I said getting up

"Yeah, your right" Jake said putting his clothes back on

I put my clothes back on too and looked at them

"Well what do you know, at least there not in pieces this time" I said laughing

Jacob laughed too, I reached up and kissed him then pulled away

"Let's go" I said taking his hand in mine

We ran back to the camp site and everyone was still in their seats like before we left.

Jake went and sat back on the log and him and Mum were talking

"I'm going to get changed into my pyjamas" I said walking to the tent

I opened the tent and climbed in, I went to open my grip bag to get my pyjamas out but once I opened the zip there was this big hairy spider on my arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed shaking it off

I jumped out of the tent.

"Nessie what is it, whats wrong?" Jake asked concerned

"Spider is whats wrong, one of you put a spider in my grip bag!!!!" I yelled

The boys were laughing and Jacob chuckled too

"JACOB BLACK! this is so not funny!" I said

"Sorry" he said calming himself

"Who did it?" I asked my face heating up

"It was me" Jasper admitted laughing

"JASPER!" Alice shouted at him

"I will not be responsible for my actions!" I squeled running to Jasper

"Jasper you better get out of here!" Dad warned

Jasper ran and I was straight on his tail, I attacked him on the ass. He kept holding his butt because it was so sore.

"OWWW" Jasper squeled

Everyone was laughing so hard they fell of the logs

"That will teach you!!" I said attacking him one more time.

I went back into my tent and got changed into my pyjamas. It was very warm outside so I put on my blue shorts and matching top. I walked back out of my tent and set beside Jake. Emmett whistled and I glared at him.

"Who needs T.V when we have got front row seats to Nessie attacking Jasper" Emmett grinned

Jasper snarled

"Well that was just a warning, so don't any of you guys thinking of doing something else on me" I threatened

"If it was a warning then you can all keep me out of the pranks!" Jasper said talking to Dad and Emmett

"Jasper!" Emmett said punching him

"Ah ha, so you are planning something, I knew it" Rosalie said

"Yeah but you don't know what" Dad said grinning

"I have a feeling we will find out very soon!" Mum sighed

Me and Mum walked over to the bridge by the lake and just looked around into the water. We heard footsteps behind us and turned around but it was too late, Emmett grabbed mum and jumped in. Dad tried to get me.

"Oh no you don't" I said ducking

Dad went flying over me and into the water. I couldn't stop laughing. Mum and Emmett climbed onto the bridge and Dad jumped up after.

"What can I say Dad, I'm just too quick for you" I said grinning and dancing

"Oh but I'll get you next time Hun, don't worry" he said confidently

"Is that a threat?" I asked

"Oh no, its a promise" he said smirking

"EMMETT CULLEN!, How dare you!" Mum yelled

"Sorry Bella but it had to be done" Emmett said smiling

"I'll bet!" Mum said walking over to the fire shaking off

"I'm going to bed, night" I said to everyone

"Night Nessie" they said

I climbed into the tent and looked around for about ten minutes checking for spiders. Luckily there was none, I got into my sleeping bag and got comfortable putting my head on my pillow. I fell asleep for the first time in ages without Jacob beside me.


	15. Girls Vs Boys

Chapter 15

I woke up to the sounds of laughter coming from outside the tent, I could see that it was bright outside so that must have ment the sun was out. I poked through my grip bag and put on a gray jacket because it was a bit cold outside too. I stepped out of the tent and sat on the log next to Jacob, I rested my head on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Jeez Ness, your freezing!" he said

"Yeah" I said shivering

"Sweetie are you okay?, you don't look so good" Mum said putting her hand on my head

"Not really, I'm a little light headed" I said

"She is really cold Carlisle" Mum said

"Put her closer to the fire and Jacob could you warm her up a bit?" Grandpa asked

"Sure, sure" Jacob said

Mum put me next to the fire which was really warm and Jacob put his arm around me kissing my head.

"Is it possible for her to get sick?" Mum asked Grandpa with worry

"Well she is half human so yeah, I guess it does make sense." Grandpa said

"Hun don't worry, its probably just the cold" Dad said reasurring Mum

"Yeah, probably" she said still a bit unconvinced

I snuggled up to Jake, he was so warm and I was feeling better in no time. I was trying to think of a prank to pull on the guys tonight to make the camping trip fun, well at least for the girls anyway. Then it hit me, there is not much things that can annoy Emmett but this will tick them all of.

"I'm feeling better Jake, thanks" I said kissing his forehead

He smiled. I went over to Mum to tell her my Idea but Alice came to me first

"Nessie, you are a genious. I'll go get started!" she said with excitement in her voice

"Okay" I said knowing she must have seen it happening

I walked over to Mum

"Mum I've got the perfect Idea.......... for the prank" I whispered

"Okay.....what is it?" she asked curiously

"Well I was thinking if we redecorate the guys tent with fluffy and sparkly stuff and put little rhinstones on their clothes and grip bags" I said

"I like it" she said smiling

"Alice is putting together everything we need" I said to her grinning

"Okay, well I'll go tell Rosalie" Mum said walking over to Rosalie

I went into the tent and put on my gray and pink tracksuit along with my white sneakers, as I was zipping my gripbag up I felt arms around my waist. I was getting lifted out of the tent and I looked around and who was it? my annoying Dad trying to get me back.

"Dad, let me go!" I squeled

"Nope, we need to get even" he said grinning

Grandpa and Grandma were laughing and everyone else was smiling

"Fine, then do whatever you are going to do because I would rather that than be hanging here like some kind of ragdoll" I said still

"You know what if that annoys you so much then thats what I shall do" he said holding me with a greater grip

"I tried to warn you" I said

I hung from his neck and pulled him from over my shoulder. He went flying into the river, but did a very ellegant dive. I guess when you go down, its better to go with a bang. Dad ducked his head up and was smiling, next thing I knew I was being flung in the air. Jacob and Emmet threw me in but at least when I went down I brought them with me. I climbed out of the water and so did the guys.

"Oh, you are all SO going to regret that" I said

"Yeah well you were like the only person to not get in the water, and since Edward couldn't do it alone.............." Jacob trailed on

"We did it because we have the bigger guns!" Emmett said flashing his muscles

"Not for long" I muttered

"Whats that?" Emmett asked

"Oh nothing Emmett you just keep flashing your.............um................guns!" I said

"That's right!" Emmett and Jacob high fived

"Oh brother" I said walking away

"Okay I've got everything set and why are you wet?" Alice asked examining my wet clothes

"Emmett and Jake through me into the water" I said shaking off

"Oh no they didn't, don't you worry they won't be laughing when we're through with them!" she said seriously

"Well I guess I have to go get changed then!" I said walking into my tent

I changed into my other tracksuit which was blue and yellow, with my other white sneakers. I opened the tent and walked out.

"Us guys are going hunting so you ladies can do nails or whatever it is you do" Emmett grinned

Alice and I snarled at them

"Bye babe" Emmett said kisiing Rosalie's cheek

"I'm gonna go for a run see you all later" Jake said

"Bye Nessie................I love you" he said kissing my forehead then my cheek

"Love you too" I said waving

He went running into the forest and was soon out of sight.

"Finally I thought they would've never left!" Rosalie said

"I know!, anyways lets go set things up" Alice said leading us to the boys tent

When we opened the tent we got a wift of.............. well lets just say it wasn't so pretty.

"Did something die in here?" I asked lifting socks and throwing them out of the way

"Lets do this" Mum said

We all nodded. First we tidied everything up because it was so messy, then Alice pulled out a bag of pink fluffy decorations which we hung around the whole tent. Me and Rosalie put the rhinestones on their clothes and expecially their underwear, well Mum and Rosalie did that bit. I helped Alice replace some of their clothes with pink and yellow tops, and we also put glitter all over their sleeping bags.

"Well I must say, we are good!" Mum said

"Good?, we're brilliant!. Nessie I love you so much for coming up with this Idea" Alice said hugging me

"Yea well I just can't wait to see how they react when they get back" I said grinning

"Emmett is going to flip out once he see's all of this" Rosalie said smiling

We got out of their tent and zipped it up, then we sat by the fire. Emmett, Jasper, Dad and Grandpa came back from hunting and a few seconds later Jake came back from running.

"So how was your run?" I asked Jake

"Yeah, good" he said

"I'm exhausted so I'm off to bed" Jake said kissing me

"We'll us girls are going into our tent together, not that you would know anything about that!" Alice snapped at the guys

"We'll it so happens Alice, that we are all going into our tents together aswell" Emmett grinned

"We are?" Jasper asked confused

"Fine!!" Alice yelled

"Fine!!" Emmett shouted

We pretended to go back to our tent but sat back on the logs

"Where is everyone?" Grandma asked

"Wait for it" I said grinning

All of the guys went into the tent together.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they all screamed

Me, Mum, Alice and Rosalie all laughed

Emmett came running out of the tent fuming

"Rosalie would you like to explain why I have pink and puffy CLOTHES!" he yelled

"We'll I thought it would make your um...........guns look bigger" she said grinning

Jacob came out, he looked like he was having a nervous breakdown

"Nessie!, would you like to tell me why there is pink sparkly things on my underwear?!!" he said holding up the boxers I put rhinestones on.

"Well I thought that it would um..............bring out your feminine side" I said smiling

"Oh right of course, there is NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!" he said flipping out but in a funny way

"FYI, they are called rhinstones!" Alice protested

"FYI, I don't care!" he said

They were all flipping out and looking at all of the fluffy decorations, I was laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face.

"We're just gonna go to bed see all of you LADIES tomarrow" Mum said laughing at the guys

We went into our tent and were still laughing.

"Did you see the look on Jake's face?" I said crying with laughter

"Yeah and did you see Emmetts?" Rosalie said

"Priceless" Mum said

"Well I'm going to sleep, night" I said getting cosy in my bed

"Night" they said

I wiped the tears away from my face trying to calm my self down and I did, seconds later I fell asleep in the warmth of my sleeping bag.


	16. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 16

As I was waking up I felt the coolness of the air in my tent, so I put on jeans with a long sleeved white top, a gray jacket and sneakers. I opened the tent and walked out over to the logs were Mum, Alice, Rosalie and Grandma was sitting.

"Morning Nessie, fun night huh?" Rosalie said

A memory of last night came into my mind when the guys flipped out about the decorating their tents and doing a makeover with their clothes

"Yeah it was" I said laughing

"Speaking of the guys, were are they?" I asked looking around

"There are in there tent, I don't think they are in a good mood" Mum said smiling

"I'll bet there not" Grandma said

"That wasn't very nice what you all did last night, but I liked it" she said chuckling

Jacob came out of the tent with a long face on him and then Dad came behind him.

"Hey Jake!" I said

He looked at me with fury in his eyes

"So I guess....... you didn't like the surprise very much then" I said looking down

"Didn't like it!. That is an understatement, I hated it" he said

"Well I like it" I said folding my arms

"Of course you would, your a girl!" he said putting his head down

"I'm sorry" I said putting my arms around him

I used my puppy face with him and he looked at me.

"Okay, your forgiven!" he said

"Yay! thanks Jake" I said kissing him

"WHAT! you forgive her that quickly?" Emmett said running out of the tent obviously overhearing us

"I can't say no to her, I mean just look at those eyes" he said getting lost in my eyes

"Then look away!" Emmett said

"Oh babe give over!, we just brightened the tent up a bit, and really what did we seriously take from you?" Rosalie asked

"Hmm let me think....................our manhood!, I mean its everywhere I look there's flowers and pink sparkly stuff. It's driving me insane!" he said folding his arms

"For the last time their rhinestones!.............you people are unbelievable!!" Alice said shaking her head

"For the last time, we don't care!" Dad said

"You all have very twisted minds, not even I can understand!" Dad said

"We'll we can't take the credit, it was Nessie's idea" Alice said

Everyone suddenly looked at me. Emmett came over to me

"You did this?, You are the reason my clothes are pink and your the reason I smell like lavender!" Emmett yelled

"Well sorry if you don't like that type of flower, I'll be sure to pick you a different one next time!. Besides I was just getting even with all of you for what you did to me, and now we are." I said

"Now that you are all even, that is the end of the pranks deal?" Grandpa said cutting Emmett off

"Fine" we all said

"Good. Oh and by the way girls next time you um..... redecorate anything, could you maybe use a little less rhinestones?" he said

"Sure" we all said laughing

Everyone made up then, Alice and Jasper were cuddling each other and Emmett had Rosalie in his strong arms kissing her and Mum was sitting on Dad's lap talking. I was in Jake's arms cuddling up to him and he was reasting his head on mine.

"Esme and I have decided that since you have all behaved well enough, that we are all going home today" Grandpa said

"YESSSS!!!" Emmett shouted

"Shopping here I come!" Alice squeled with excitement

I was kind of upset that we were going back only because it was much more easier to annoy people out here in the forest, but it also brings the family closer.........in some way.

"Well go get ready, we leave in about 10 minutes" Grandma said

I jumped off Jake and all of us went to pack up our stuff to leave. I rolled my sleeping bag up and closed it over, I then packed a few clothes that I had set out the night we first came here. After all us girls had finished we came outside and the boys still wern't ready.

"Those are mine!" Jake yelled from inside the tent

"No there mine, because they have them little crystals right there, see!" Emmett said

"Yeah but Nessie put them on, and there mine!" Jake said

"No!" Emmett said strongly dissagreeing

"Fine there is only one way to find out" Jake said

He came storming out of the tent with Emmett holding up a pair of socks and a blue top.

"Nessie who do these belong to?" Jake asked holding up the top

"You" I said remembering the rhinestones I put on

"See I told you they were mine!" Jake said to Emmett

"Wait, those socks are Emmetts I remember the crystals Rosalie put on" I said

"Thats right" Rosalie said nodding her head in agreement

"Ha ha" Emmett said

They went back into the tent and I heard a few zips being pulled up and mintues later they all came out.

"Okay all set" Dad said

"What about the tents?" I asked

"Just leave them there" Dad said

"Oh no way I did not decorate that for nothing, I'm taking it home!" Alice said grabbing the tent.

I chuckled

"Lets go home" Grandma said holding Grandpa's hand

We ran through the woods carrying our gripbags and Alice was carrying her 'tent' back with her. We didn't run as fast as usual because of the bags but we got their very quickly, as usual. Dad opened the door and we all walked in, it was so homey and I was happy to be back.

"It feels so good to be home" Mum said dropping onto the couch

"If I hurry I might be able to catch the end of the game!" Emmett said looking at his watch then diving to the T.V.

"Yeah well I'm going to go upstairs and unpack" I said heading for the stairs

"Me too" Jake said holding his gripbag

We walked upstairs to our bedroom, I opened the door and not one single thing out of place. It was as neat as I left it, I sat my gripbag on the floor and jumped onto the bed and spread across it.

"I've missed this room" I said looking about

"Nessie, we have only been gone for two days" he said raising his eyebrows

"And a half" I corrected him

"Exactly" he said with sarcasm

"Well so, its not my fault im in love with my room" I said

"I hope thats not all your in love with" he said grinning

"Definetly not" I said teasing

"Come here you" he said reaching for me

His leps found mine, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. After 10 minutes I pulled away and hugged him very close to me. I found his eyes staring back at mine, I was tempted to kiss him again but I knew I would so not want to be unpacking in the morning. I opened my gripbag and started to unpack it took me 15 minutes because I brought alot of clothing with me but of course Jake only brought what he needed so he was done in about 5 minutes. I got changed into my pyjamas and Jake got changed too. I wanted to go to bed because I was a bit tired but mostly because I just wanted to lay in my own bed. When we got into bed I snuggled up to my pillow and it was so comfortable, Jake put his arms around me and I fell asleep in his arms. Just like it should be.


	17. The Game

Chapter 17

"Nessie.......Nessie" I heard Jacob say while he was gently pushing me awake

"What?" I asked with my eyes still closed

"Edward wants us to go downstairs, everyone else is already there" he said

"Well you can tell him that when he goes to sleep then I'll get up" I said rolling on my side

"Come on.." Jacob said putting his hand on my arm

"No...I'm still tired" I said trying to get back to sleep

"Nessie...... I'm gunna go tell the rest of them that you don't wanna get up" he said getting up out of the bed

"You do that" I said in a low voice

I heard him going downstairs and mumbling, peace at last I thought.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, GET YOUR BACKSIDE DOWN HERE NOW" Dad shouted

"For the love of God" I said pulling my covers up

I sat up in my bed and stretched before marching downstairs.

"Right I'm here, now what do you want? my bed is calling me!" I said rubbing my eyes

"Well, we are all going to play baseball" Mum said to me

"What! It's only 9:30!, you all may not need to sleep but believe me I do, so see ya!" I said turning to run upstairs

"Oh no you don't" Dad said holding my arm "Your coming with us and that's final, beside it will wake you up a bit"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I said with a bit of hope

They all grinned and started shaking their heads

"Perfect, I don't get any sleep, I don't decide things for my self and the most of all you all think It's hilarious" I said folding my arms

Jacob was smiling at me

"Do you mind not thinking of my daughter in that way!?" Dad said to Jake

"Oh trust me, I don't mind at all" Jake said grinning looking at me

"I'l bet you don't" Emmett said looking at me, It was just then I realised I was standing their in a vest top and shorts

Dad snarled at Emmett and Mum had to restrain him

"I'm going upstairs because apparently I have a baseball game to play" I said throwing my arms up in the air

"Before you go! here is what you will be wearing to it!" Alice said handing them to me

They were white but had purple and silver through it and were really nice

"Thanks" I said with a weak smile and then went stomping upstairs

I got changed into the new baseball clothes and fixed my hair. I then fixed my bed and tidied my room which didn't take me that long but I wish it had of. When there was nothing else that needed cleaned I went downstairs and everyone was ready to go out the door.

"Aww doesn't Nessie look so cute!" Emmett said in a baby voice

"I will when I punch you!" I said smiling

"Well I wouldn't want an attack in the butt, ouch!" he said smiling at Jasper

"That's not funny, it hurt!" Jasper admitted

Emmett and I laughed

"Okay lets go!" Dad said chuckling

We ran into the open air, sweeping past the trees and went to the spot in the forest where we usually play baseball. We all got into our positions, this time my team were feilding and the other team were batting. There was Me, Jake, Mum, Alice and Emmett in a team and Dad, Jasper, Grandpa, Rosalie and Grandma in the other.

"Prepare to be beaten daughter" Dad said

"You know Dad you seem to be so confident, but thats only because your trying to hide the fact that you know were going to win" I said raising my eyebrows

"Oooh.... that was cold" Emmett said backing me up

"Well see" Dad said smiling

"Yes we will" I said walking back to my position

Grandpa batted first and scored a home run because Emmett and Jacob were messing about but Rosalie was out with the help of Emmett. Alice threw the ball and it hit of the bat which Jasper was holding, it made a huge noise like the rest and went speeding threw the forest. Immediatly Jacob ran threw the woods and came back in literally two seconds but Jasper had already gotten half way around the pitch, Jacob threw it to me and I caught it in open air and hit the base as fast as I could and it seemed to pay off because I got there before Jasper. He skidded on the ground to try to reach the base but I was to quick for him.

"Your out" I said grinning

Jasper glared at me

I chuckled while he was walking away

Next to bat was Grandma and she got a home run but didn't boast about it. Well at least she sees it as a game unlike my childish Father but what can you do?. Next in line was Dad himself and he was looking pretty confident like before.

"Scared?" I asked

"You wish" He said smirking

"Okay then Dad, put your actions where your mouth is" I said

"Gladly" he said

Alice threw the ball and yet again made a huge colide with the bat and went flying into the forest. Jake got this one because he wanted to be the reason that Dad loosed. Dad went speeding around the pitch and was very close to me but the ball was already heading towards me, with both inches away from me I grabbed the ball and pressed the base as fast as I could and Dad came in not even a second later.

"YES!" I yelled

Jacob and Emmett bear hugged and Mum and Alice did the same, then they were all running towards me.

"Better luck next time Dad" I said teasing

He looked at me with his beady eyes

"Hey, its not my fault you got beat by your daughter and besides I already give you the heads up so........ you should have listened." I said grinning

"Oh trust me I listened, just didn't believe" he said

"Well then what does that teach you eh?.........you got to have more FAITH!" I said laughing and the others joined in

Mum came over and wrapped her arms around me

"Good game hun, and don't mind your Dad he is not that good at losing" she said

"No kidding" I said smiling

"Yay we won! we won!, It was the luck of our clothes!. I know it!" Alice said hugging me

"Yeah Alice it was all in the clothes" I said chuckling

"Come here you!" Emmet said lifting me up in a really tight bear hug

"Good throw!" I said praising him

"Good catch!" he said smirking

He let me down and I went running into Jake's arms, he caught me and spun me around. His lips met mine and had a firm grip, so we really didn't have to talk, the kiss did it for us.

"Well done guys, good game" Grandpa said

"Yeah I really enjoyed it" Grandma said

"Speak for yourself" Rosalie said folding her arms

"I guess Edward isn't the only sore loser" Jake muttered

Rosalie snarled

"Babe come on you win some, you lose some" Emmett said putting his arms around Rosalie's neck

He actually sounded very sweet but that didn't last to long

"Although this time we won, up top Jake!" Emmett said holding up his hand

Jake held his hand up and high fived Emmett

Rosalie walked away

"Rose don't be like that" Mum said

"We better be getting back now anyways, it's getting late" Dad said

We all walked back home but Mum and Dad went to their cottage, This is the time I am grateful I can't read minds. It gives me the shivers just thinking about it. We arrived at the house and Grandma made Jake some dinner.

"You want any Nessie?" she asked

"Hm.... I don't know........" I said hesitating

"Oh come on Nessie. It's not that bad, you are half human after all" Jake said

"Yeah, well you don't smell it like I do" I said

"It would be good for you if you ate some Nessie" Grandpa encouraged

I hesitated again

"Fine" I finally said

"Good girl" Grandma said putting the plate with food on it right in front of me. The smell was horrendous like seriously, almost as bad as the tent the guys were staying in before we decorated it. I looked at it and my stomach turned.

"Alice, if I throw up you have to hold my hair back okay?" I said

"Will do!" Alice said in a high pitched voice

I picked up the the fork and swipped it into the potatoes and put it in my mouth. It was like all goo that I was chewing in my mouth and the expression showed on my face. A few people were chuckling at that but Grandma hit them on the head, I then swallowed the food.

"Ew that is disgusting, how do people eat this goo!" I said

"Well believe it or not people would say that about blood!" Jake said chuckling

I kept eating it even though I really didn't want to, but I hadn't eaten food in like months so I didn't really have a choice in the matter. After I ate the potatoes I dropped the fork on the plate.

"There that is me for another month!" I said

"I know that you really hate eating it sweetie but..........." Grandma trailed on

"I know, I know I don't have a choice. I get it" I said

She smiled at me and I smiled back, a few mintues later Jake was done too. His plate was clean, I truly had no idea how he did it. I walked upstairs and headed for my bedroom, I picked out my pyjamas and put them on, they were so comfortable. I sat on my couch beside the window and stared outside, I wasn't really interested about the scenery so I guess I was just day dreaming. Jake put his hand on my arm and I jumped.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing I'm just day dreaming" I said

"What about?" he asked caringly

"About going to other places" I admitted

"Do you want to go to other places?" he asked a little confused

"No... but we've been in hiding all these years, and I don't think we will be staying here in Forks for much longer" I said sighing

"Have you told Bella or Edward how you feel?" he asked

"No..... and I'm not going to just incase it hasn't crossed their minds." I said putting my head down

"Well all I know is that if it ever does comes to that, we'll still be together" he said

"But..... what about Billy and Grandpa Charlie?, we can't just leave them." I said

"Nessie they would both understand and we would still see them, besides there is no need to worry about it now" he said

"Yeah... I know I guess I get the worrying thing from Mum" I said

"Yeah" he said laughing

He kissed my head and we climbed into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.


	18. The Fire

Chapter 18

As I woke up I could see the rain on my window and the taps coming from the roof, It looked very cold and windy outside. I turned over on my side and Jake was lying there snoring but he was so cute. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock, it was 2:00pm. I guess I slept in so late because I got up so early the day before, I got changed out of my pyjamas and into some clothes. I walked over to the mirror and poured water over my face to waken me up, then I put the towel to my face and dried it. When I was all done I opened my door very quietly so I wouldn't wake Jake , and the same with closing it. I walked down stairs to find everyone in a very happy mood, almost everyone anyway.

"Good morning, sleepy head or should I say good afternoon" Dad said

"Yeah well I don't care because I had the best sleep ever" I said smiling

"I'm sure" Emmett said smirking

I narrowed my eyes at him and Dad wacked him in the head with the paper.

"Ow! what was that for?" Emmett shouted

"You should know!" Dad said giving him the death glare

I looked around and noticed a few people were missing

"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously

"Oh well your Mum, Alice and Rosalie are shopping in Paris" Dad said

"What! Paris?, why didn't any of you wake me?" I demanded

"Because they left at about 9:00am and you didn't take getting up early so well yesterday........" Dad trailed

"Yeah that was playing a game that I new I would win anyway, but this is shopping, In Paris!. Hello mega difference." I said

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time" Dad said sarcastically reading the paper

"Sure you will" I said rolling my eyes

I went into the kitchen were Grandma was making a big chicken dinner for Jake.

"Do you want any help?" I asked kindly

"No need everything is set, we just have to wait for the chicken" she said

"Oh okay" I said smiling

Jake came down the stairs and into the kitchen, he snifled his nose.

"What smell's so good?" he said kissing me on the cheek with sleep in his voice

"I'm making a roast chicken dinner for you, for later" Grandma said

"Oh, thanks" he said thankfully

"But in the mean time, here is your breakfast" she said handing him a plate full of food that smelled even worse than yesterday

"Thanks Esme, you know sometimes I think you spoil me!" he said grinning

Grandma smiled

"You think!" Jasper said

"Jasper!" she snarled

"Don't listen to him Jacob, you just tuck into that" she said

"Yes ma'am" he said eating his food

A few mintutes later the door slammed open and Mum, Alice and Rosalie walked in with loads of shopping bags in their hands.

"Were back!" Alice said shutting the door

"I can see that, how was your shopping trip girls?" Grandpa asked

"It was okay, I guess" Mum said

"Okay!" Rosalie and Alice screamed

"It was fabulous!, we went around like a hundred shops!" Alice beamed

"I'm glad you all liked it" Grandma said coming over to them

"Nessie, you have to come see what we brought you back!" Alice said grinning

Then I suddenly took interest in what they were saying, I jumped of my seat and went over to them.

"It's in this back, or this, maybe it's this one!" Alice said looking through the bags at fast speed.

"Ha ha gottcha!" she said holding up a lovely white dress that came above the knee, it had silver diamonds at the top of it.

"OMG!, it's beautiful" I said admiring it.

"That's not all, here are the shoes!" Rosalie said holding up silver sandals

"They are lovely!, thank you guys so much" I said hugging them

"I thought you might say that" Mum said smiling

"FIRE!!" Jake shouted still chewing his breakfast

I looked over and could see flames coming out of the oven, the chicken was on fire.

"Oh no!" Grandma said running over to it

She opened the oven and gray smokes came out, she lifted the tray with the chicken on it and sat it on worktop. It was still on fire.I ran over to try and help but once I got closer the flames grew bigger

"OW!" I said holding my hands out to protect my face.

Everyone gasped and I slowly removed my hands from my face, the fire was out.I got a towel and draged it in the air to get the smoke away. I was stunned to see the chicken was frozen.

"What just happened!?" I asked confused looking at my hands

"You.........you froze the fire!" Dad said stunned

"But.......but how?" I asked

"You just keep on coming with new gifts, don't you?" Grandpa said smiling

"The gift to do what exactly?" I asked

"To freeze things, I guess" he said

"Cool!" Emmett grinned

"How many gifts do you have!?" Alice asked bewildered

"Okay that has to be it, I can't have more than 3 gifts. That's insane!" I said

"Anything is possible" Dad said opening a window to let the smoke out

I was still stunned that I had yet another gift and so was everyone else.

"I don't suppose........................no probably not" Rasalie said

"What?" I asked

"Well I was wondering if you could freeze things, then does that mean you can unfreeze things aswell?" she asked

"I'm not sure" I said wondering

"Only one way to find out" Rosalie said picking up the tray with the frozen pizza on it

She carried it outside, it was still raining but not as heavily as it was earlier. Everyone came out to see what she was up too.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Try and unfreeze this" she said

"Okay......................... I'll try" I agreed walking closer to the chicken that had the frozen flames coming out of it.

I held my hands up, closing my eyes and consentrated on what made me freeze it in the first place. I was thinking of how scared I was that the flames had almost touched my skin. My hands had the tingly feeling as it had before, so that meant it was working. I opened my eyes and could see that the ice was melting and the flames were breaking through. Then I stopped and the fire continued, but the rain put it out in seconds.

"Wow!, now that's cool!" Emmett said

"That's what I thought" Rosalie said smiling

"Come on everyone inside" Grandma shouted

We all went back into the house and we all took a towel to dry us a bit, but Rosalie was standing there grinning.

"You all do know what this means, don't you?" she said smiling

We all stood there confused.

"If Nessie can unfreeze things then that must mean she is able to unfreeze us!, we could be humans!" she said smiling

"What! Is that possible Carlisle?" Alice asked

"Yes but........." he began

"Well then unfreeze us Nessie" Rosalie said

"Rosalie you don't understand........ If I even attempted that, I would die trying and even if I was successful.........." I trailed on

"Nessie is right, it would kill her" Grandpa said backing me up

"Well then scratch that thought because my daughter is not risking her life so you can start one Rosalie!" Dad said

"Wait a second, you want me to unfreeze you so you can have a child?" I asked in a soft tone

"Yes" she said softly

I turned around and started thinking of possibilities and then it came to me.

"I have an idea, it mightened work but your willing to hear any possibilities right?" I asked Rosalie who was in Emmett's arms

"Yes, of course" she said sounding almost in tears

"What if............... what if I unfroze your womb?, I mean couldn't that work?" I asked

"Even if it did work, we would be talking about an immortal child here" Grandpa said

"But with my human side the child would be like me, half human and half vampire. Would it not be?" I asked

"Is that true Carlilse?" Rosalie asked

"It sounds correct, yes" he stated

Rosalie's face lit up.

"Do it Nessie" she said giving me the go ahead

"Okay" I said taking a deep breath

I held my hands out and touched were her womb would be, I felt my hands going tingly again and I could see that it was working so I pulled my hands away gently when it was done.

"Did it work?" Rosalie asked

"Do you feel any different?" Grandpa asked her

"Im not sure" she said

"Well there is only one way to find out" I said smiling

Confusion wipped across her face

"The bathroom" I said looking over into the bathroom

"Oh, right" she said getting up and closing the bathroom door behind her.

We waited for 5 minutes until she finally opened the door.

"Well?" Mum asked

"It worked!" she said jumping into Emmett's arms

He swung her around for ages before letting her down, they just stood there smiling

"Congratulations!" Grandma said

"Rosalie?" Mum asked

"Yeah?" Rosalie said

"You do realise that you can't have a child by just standing there" she said raising her eyebrows

"Right!" Rosalie said running upstairs grabbing Emmett's hand on the way.

We laughed

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. Dad came over to me.

"I'm so proud of you Nessie, you don't know how happy you have made them" Dad said kissing my head

"Yeah, well they deserve it" I said before hearing a big bang from upstairs.

"Here we go!" Alice said

"As long as my house is in one piece I'm happy" Grandma said

I chuckled

"Since the chicken is no more for dinner, how does a salad sound Jacob?" Grandma asked

"A salad sounds perfect" he said smiling

"Good" she said heading for the kitchen and Jacob then followed.

It was just then thinking about how happy I had made Rosalie, I thought about Alice and Jasper and how they might want the same.

"Nessie, before you ask us were not ready. We need a bit of time to think about it." she explained

"Sure take all the time you need, I was just wondering" I said smiling

"Okay, thanks" she said hugging me.

When Grandma was done making Jake's she served it and he started eating, I wondered now that if Rosalie did have a child would that make everyone think about moving more quickly?. I really didn't know, It's times like this when I wish I could read people's minds. Jake finished his salad.

"That was lovely, thanks Esme" he said smiling showing his teeth

"I'm glad you liked it" she said reaching for the plate

"It's okay I'll get the dishes, go put your feet up" Jake said

"Thank you" she said sitting down on the couch beside Grandpa

"I'm going to bed" I said getting up

"Good luck trying to get asleep!" Alice said

"Don't you worry I'll get asleep alright" I said walking up stairs

"Night" Mum called after me

When I arrived at my bedroom, I could still hear the noise coming from Rosalie and Emmetts room.

"If you both don't mind I'd like to go to sleep!" I yelled

"Okay, sorry" Rosalie shouted back

I heard laughter coming from downstairs. I got changed into my pyjamas and lay down in my bed with the covers over me. So much drama for one short day, so you can see why I was so tired. I fell asleep when my head touched the pillow.


	19. Discoveries

Chapter 19

I heard squels and loud thumps coming from downstairs as It woke me and Jake up, so we went downstairs to see what it was about.

"What is all the noise about!" I said rubbing my eyes

"YOU DID IT NESSIE" Rosalie said grabbing me in a squeeze, confusion swept across my face

"It worked, I'm pregnant!" she said with the biggest smile on her face

"Really?, I'm so happy for you!" I said hugging her

"Thanks, anything you need Nessie anything at all we got you covered!" Emmett said grinning

"Okay" I laughed

"Yeah well it will be growing inside Rosalie kind of the way you grew inside of your mother except she was human and very weak, but on the other hand since Rosalie is a vampire it will be like a normal birth except only 4 weeks" Grandpa explained

"Well that's good" I said

"So when will you find out the gender of the baby Rose, because we so need to go shopping!" Alice exclaimed

"I don't know, Carlisle?" she asked turning to Grandpa

"I guess in a few days really" he said

"Okay well then we just have to buy whites and lemons until then, lets go!" Alice said pulling Rosalie

Relief swept over Mums face because she wasn't invited "Bella hurry up, we are leaving!" Alice said impatiently. Mum put her head down "I'm coming" she said in a low voice but she didn't even think about arguing with Alice about this. I mean really, who would?.

"Nessie you coming?" Rosalie asked

"No that's okay, I'll pass" I said

"Okay bye!" she said closing the door behind Mum and Alice

"Bye" I said chuckling

I kept thinking of the fact that I will have a little cousin in a few months and it put a smile on my face but that got me to think about moving and how it might come up soon so that sort of wiped the smile back off.

"Nessie, you seem worried about something and yet a bit anxious as well, is something wrong?" Jasper asked while everyone listened

"Well.........yeah there is something wrong" I said giving up trying to hide the problem

"What is it sweetie?" Grandma asked putting her arm around me

"Okay, I've been thinking lately and with a baby on the way it seems that its going to happen sooner rather than later" I said

"Thinking about what?, what are you talking about?" Dad asked not knowing where this was going

"I'm talking about moving" I said finally "We've been in hiding all this time and I don't want to move but I was thinking you guys would bring it up".

Dad got up of his seat and came over to me.

"We have talked about moving Nessie, I mean what other choice do we have really?, especially now with a baby on the way" Dad said shaking his head

"I know and that's why I brought it up, so..............are we moving?" I asked sadly

"Yeah sweetie, we are" Dad said rubbing my arm

"Okay now's the time to come to this, what about Grandpa Charlie and Billy?" I asked looking over to Jake then to Dad who then looked at Grandpa.

"Don't worry about that Nessie, Charlie knows all about it and Billy does too and they are going to miss us but they know they can visit us anytime they want." he said reassuring me

"We can visit them as well Nessie, It'll be fine. I promise" Jake said with his arms around me

"Okay...........so where are we moving to?" I asked anxiously

"Well since it means so much to you about moving ,we're letting you decide" Dad said smiling

"Okay, what are the options?" I asked

"It has come down to two places which are New York City and Russia" he said

"Then I guess I'll pick New York City" I said smiling

"It's settled then, New York it is. We'll tell the girls when they come back" Grandpa said

"At least Alice will love it, it means more shopping for her" Dad said

"Yeah" we all said chuckling

Just then the door flew open and Mum, Alice and Rosalie came in soaked from head to toe with the heavy rain. Mum didn't look to happy about it niether did Rosalie.

"Yay! we're going to New York City!" Alice said jumping up and down

"What?" Mum asked confused

"Girls, Nessie brought up the subject about moving and she has decided that we are going to move to New York" Grandpa said explaining

"Oh" Mum and Rosalie said realising

"Sweetie, I know how much moving means to you and I'm sorry" Mum said

"Yeah well, I guess we have to move sometime right?" I said with a weak smile

"Hunnie........."Mum trailed

"It's okay really, but I get to pick my room first" I said laughing

"Of course" Rosalie said smiling

"So.........when are we moving?" Jake asked

"Before Nessie made the decision I already set up a house in New York because I had a feeling she would pick it, so we could move tomorrow." Grandpa said

"Tomorrow!" we all said in shock

"I have to pack, OMG there is no way I'll get done in such short time!" Alice said running upstairs with Jasper

"I guess I'll go up and pack too" I said heading for the stairs

"Nessie......... " Dad trailed

"Dad I'm fine, really" I said with a weak smile reasurring him before walking upstairs.

I opened my bedroom door and sat by the window, looking at the scenery. I couldn't believe that I wasn't going to be here much longer, I mean I have lived here my whole life.

"Hey" Jake said smoothly coming through the door

"Hey" I said in a soft voice

"Come here" he said holding his arms out

I got comfortable in his arms, he was kissing my head. We didn't need to talk just holding each other said it all, until I released myself from him.

"We should start packing" I said getting my suitcases out of the corner

"Yeah" Jake said getting his

My clothes took up two large suitcases and my shoes and other items took up two as well. I folded my clothes very neatly in my suitcase which was blue with silver, I couldn't have messy clothes. It would be impossible anyway with Alice around. It took me only two and a half hours which was a record for me, considering. Jacob was done in one hour and a half because he just throws them in, will boys ever learn?. I don't think so.

"Well that's me done" I said

"Finally, took you long enough!" Jake said

"Yeah well not all of us just throw our clothes in Jake" I said

"I can see that" he said grinning

I changed into my purple pyjamas and went downstairs with Jake.

"We're all packed" I announced

"That's good, Alice isn't half done yet!" Grandpa said

"Poor Jasper, the guys getting everything flung at him up them stairs" Emmett said feeling sympathy for his brother

"Your Mum and Dad went back to the cottage to pack and said to tell you Goodnight" Grandma said

"Oh" was all I could say

"What time will we be leaving at tomorrow?" Rosalie asked

"We will be leaving at 10.00am, so up and early for you two" Grandpa said

"Okay well, I'm just going to go to bed now" I said

"Night Nessie" everyone called

"Night" I replied

Jake and I went back upstairs and got into bed, I reached up and kissed him.

"Night" I said

"Night, I love you" he said staring into my eyes

"I love you too" I said before burying my head in his soft warm chest. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	20. Travelling part 1

Chapter 20

"Nessie" Jacob said whispering in my ear. I opened my eyes to see his beautiful smile and those dazzling eyes staring back at me.

"Time to get up, we have to get ready" he said

"Okay" I sighed

I got out of my bed and picked up the outfit I sat out last night. It was a pink top which had silver and black in it, a white jacket, dark jeans and white flat shoes. When I got dressed I went over to my jewellery box beside the mirror and picked out my bracelet that Jake had made me and put it on. Then I put my jewellery box in the suitcase as it was the final thing to pack.

"Ready?" Jake asked

"I guess" I said

He walked out the bedroom door and I followed him, as I was about to close the door I took one final look around my room and smiled. I catched up with Jake and held his hand in mine as we reached the end of the staircase, with our suitcases.

"All set?" Dad asked

"Yeah" I said

"We should get to the airport, don't want to miss our flight" Grandpa said lifting his eyebrows

We all nodded. We walked out of the house and got into 3 seperate cars. Mum, Dad, Alice and Jasper were in Dad's Silver Volvo and Grandpa and Grandma were in Grandpa's red mercades Me, Jake, Emmett and Rosalie were in my new car but I wasn't really in the mood to drive and Emmett begged me to let him so I did.

"Sweet!, Thanks Nessie!" Emmett yelled with excitement

I smiled and got into the car. As we were driving, the music was on and it put me in a good mood. I was cuddled up to Jake and he had his arms around me, resting his head on mine.

"This is going to be a long ride" Jake said

"Yeah" I agreed

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Emmett smirked

He drove infront of Grandpa and Grandma which made us in the lead, we were going alot faster than before but the others were right behind us.

"Emmett we said it would be a long ride not a slow race!" I exclaimed

"A race?, wow Nessie great idea! I never even thought of that" he said pretending not to have thought of it himself

"Yeah, sure you never" I said with sarcasm in my voice

Emmett continued to keep blocking the others from going infront of us, so they just gave up until we arrived at the airport. When we all arrived, I got out of the car to get my suitcase.

"We won, oh yeah" Emmett said applauding himself

"It wasn't a race Emmett" Mum said defending herself

"Bella it's okay you lost, it happens.......just not to ME!!" he said bursting into laughter

Mum rolled her eyes

"Okay enough, now lets go in and please children. Behave!" Grandma said

"No promises" Emmett said in a low voice

"Emmett!" Grandpa snapped

"Sorry" Emmett said putting his head down

We rolled our suitcase into the airport and went through all the procedures. We went through security which I thought was a nightmare for Emmett who had to take off almost everything, even though it didn't bother him that much. I think Rosalie thought otherwise though. Then we put our luggage for scanning, and to be honest I don't know how it didn't detect any of the liquids we had in them but they were only lotions and stuff.

"May I have your passport please?" A woman asked politely

"Sure, here you go" I said handing her my passport

She looked at it then put a peice of paper in it then smiled while she handed me it back.

"Thanks" I said walking over to the others

Jake was next and when she looked at him her face lit up, can't say I blame her. He handed her his passport

"Hello there" she said in a flirty tone "I must say your hands are very soft, and your teeth are so white!" she said flickering her eyes.

"Thanks" Jake said looking away trying to ignore her

Fury filled inside me, I felt like going over to her and punch the face clean out of her.

"Nessie, calm down" Dad said touching my arm as I was shaking

"Your right, I'm fine now" I said contolling myself

The woman put the paper inside Jake's passport and as she was about to hand it to him, she hesitated.

"So you want to go out sometime?" she said still flirting

"Okay, that's it!" I said stomping over to them. I took Jake's hand and snapped his passport of the woman.

"Get this into your head, he's not interested and why would that be? because he's with me. If you will excuse us WE have a plane to catch, now bye bye" I said glaring at her while walking over to the rest of the family still holding onto Jake

"Go on Nessie, get it out of ya!" Emmett said with excitement

"Yeah well she is just lucky she is still in one peice!" I said with an angry tone

"Okay then!, we have to go" Dad said pointing to the plane from inside

We walked down the flight of stairs to board the plane, there was a man there who guided us and alot of other people to the plane. There was yellow stairs leading up to it, So once it was stable to walk we all walked up the stairs and onto the plane.

"Where do we sit?" Alice asked

"Up here" I said pointing towards the top of the plane

As we walked up to the top of the plane, I was looking at the number and letter of the seats, mine was 27B.

"Found it!" I said pointing to my row

"I'm 27A" Jake said

"Your beside me and the window" I said smiling

"I'm 27C" Dad said taking his seat beside me

Mum, Alice and Rosalie were behind us and Grandpa and Grandma in front of us, but that left Emmett on his own

"You have got to be joking!" he shrieked

"Look on the brightside you'll be on the edge, if that helps" Alice said

"Oh yeah that makes everything just, PERFECT!" he said sitting on the outside of his row folding his arms

Two old woman came up to Emmetts row

"Excuse me young man, I believe your sitting in my seat" one of them said

Emmett rolled his eyes "Of course I am" he said moving to the seat nearest to the window

"No, no, no, now your in my seat. Good gracious boy didn't you check your seating?" the other one said

"Obviously not!," he said moving yet again but this time he was stuck in the middle, literally.

We all chuckled, it was so funny. The expression on Emmett's face was priceless. Just when I thought it couldn't get better the two woman pull out needles and they started knitting using their huge glasses of course. Emmett was banging his head of the seat in front of him. I had to cover my mouth from bursting into laughter.

"What is wrong with him?" one of them asked

"I don't know, but he must have some serious issues!" the other one exclaimed. Then they both nodded in agreement

I turned back 'round properly in my seat.

"You know, you look very cute when your jealous" Jake said grinning bringing up the "Woman" incident

"Me?, jealous of her?, please. I was just thinking of you" I said

"Sure, sure" he said smirking

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him but of course it was inturrupted by my biggest fan.............Dad!. I turned 'round to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Buckle your seatbelt, you too Jake" he said

We did as Dad said. I looked up to the mini T.V and it was showing life jackets and air masks, it was all just about safety. I gazed out the window and the clouds were making me sleepy so I cuddled up to Jake and drifted off to sleep.


	21. Travelling part 2

Chapter 21

"Nessie....... Dad said shaking me gently

"What?" I asked opening my eyes

"Food is here" he said

I sighed and stretched my arms in the air. This man came up to us with a cart that held a lot of things, food, snacks, drinks and loads more. He had a tag on his shirt that read Matt.

"Here are your foods" he said politly handing them to us.

"Thank you" Dad replied

"Is there anything else I could get you?" Matt asked

"Yeah water would be great" Jake said

"Here you go" he said handing a bottle of water to Jake

"Thanks" Jake replied

"Anything for...........you................ Miss?" he asked shyly turning a bit red

"No thanks" I said kindly

"Anything at all, just let me know" he said smiling before moving on to the next row

Jake rolled his eyes and growled.

"Aw Jake, he was only being polite" I said innocently

"Yeah but I bet he was thinking in a completely different way from what he was saying" he said

"You got that right!" Dad said widing his eyes holding up the paper

"See!" Jake said

"Well don't worry, your the only guy for me.........plus your cute when your jealous too" I said teasing him

"Got that right" he said smiling before turning to his food

Dad and Jake pulled the lids of their food at the same time and when they did I got a big wift of it. The smell was hurrendous.

"Ew!" I said "There is no way that is going in my mouth"

"Don't worry I wouldn't give a dog to scarf that down!" Dad said holding his nose

Jake raised his eyebrows

"No offence" Dad said "But seriously how can you eat this!" he said watching Jake dig into the food

"The same reason, you can eat what you eat" he said defending himself

I started to feel a bit quezy and I felt a little dizzy.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" I said holding my mouth

"It's not that bad!" Jake said

"No seriously I'm going to be sick!" I said trying to convince them

"Oh!" Dad said getting out of his seat to let me out.

I rushed past alot of rows untill I found the toilet. I closed the door and immediatly threw up, I held my hair back and tried to stop shaking. I took deep breaths and wiped my mouth with a bit of toilet roll. I then flushed the chains and went to the sink to wash my hands. The cold water on my face felt good, it relaxed me a bit. When I felt better I went back outside and walked pass the rows up to mine.

"Sweetie, are you okay?!" Mum asked

"Yeah, the smell of that food made me throw up" I explained

I sat back down in my seat holding my nose untill the food was brought away, and when it was I was beginning to feel frustrated.

"How long is there left?" I turned to ask Dad

"20 minutes, just try to hold on until then" he said kissing my forehead.

"I need air" I muttered under my breath

"Here Nessie, use this!" Alice said handing me an electronis fan

"Thanks" I said taking it off her

I turned it on and the air just came flying at me, I pulled out my Ipod and started listening to it while stil holing my fan.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please take your seats and fasten your seat belts as we are getting ready to land_" the airhostess announced

"Finally!" I said buckling my seatbelt again

I turned around and saw Emmett, he was sitting there wearing a knitted scarf, hat and mittens. And the woman were still knitting more.

"HELP!" Emmett pleaded in a low voice

"NO!" Mum whispered back smiling

I laughed, the plane was beginning to shake as we were landing and we could feel it pointing downwards. Then boom we landed onto the runway and were going 100 miles per hour. When the plane stopped moving I unbuckled my seatbelt as did everyone else and grabbed my hand luggage. We all moved up the plain and when we where finally out of it, the cool breeze swept across my face and I took a deep breath then let it all out. We walked down thoses metal stairs again and inside to the airport.

"That wasn't so bad" Grandpa said

"What?!" Emmett and I said at the same time

"Not bad?. I had to sit between two needle knitting grannys who bye the way have so many grandchildren, you wouldn't believe how much photos there were. I get the shivers remembering." he said with a frightened look on his face that I have never seen before

"Yeah and I threw up and could barely breath!" I said

"Well, yeah but other than that it was okay" Grandma said

"Anyway lets go get our luggage" Dad said

We walked into this room where there was these moving things and they carried our luggage and everyone elses.

"I'll get all our luggage!" Emmett grinned as he loves lifting heavy things or showing off but I reckon its both.

"Okay well here are the carts to put ours on" Rosalie said

Mum and Dads luggage came first, Emmett and Grandma's second, Me and Jake's third then Grandpa and Rosalie's forth. Jasper's luggage then came but Alices' were no were to be seen. Alice was tapping her foot of the floor impatiently.

"Where is my luggage?, it should be here by now!" Alice screamed

"Maybe they threw it out because there was too much!" Emmett laughed

"Emmet you mock my clothes and I swear I will hit you so hard you will be moaning for a month!" Alice shrieked

"Okay, I'm sorry jeez!" Emmett said rolling his eyes

"Look there it is" I said pointing to the 5 pink suitcases.

"Finally!" Dad said

"YAY!" Alice scremed running to them

Emmett reached his hands out to lift her suitcases but Alice slapped his hand away so quickly it was a blur.

"You are not worthy to touch my suitcases" Alice said before she turned her back at Emmett who was shocked and then she reached for her suitcases

When we got all of our luggage we put them on the trolly and wheeled them outside to the new cars we got.

"Sweet ride!" Emmett said checking out his new car

"Yay, mines is the exact same as my old one!" I said looking at the blue car

We all got into the cars and this time me and Jake were with Mum and Dad. Jake put his arms around me and held me close.

"I'm so tired" I said yawning

"Me too" Jake said

"Well you will have to stay a wake so you can pick your room, you get first pick remember?" Mum asked

"Oh yeah" I said remebering

I looked at my watch and it was 8:30pm. The car began to slow down and then it finally stoped.

"Well this is it" Grandpa said getting out of the car

"Wow!" was all I could say

It was a bit similar to our old house except this was much bigger, it had glass windows, white steel gates, a huge garden front and back, and a garage.

"All of you can stay out here if you want but me?, I'm gonna pick my room!" I said running inside with my suitcases.

I heard everyone behind me, I bursted the door open and ran for the stairs while everyone was admiring the living room and kitchen. There were 3 rooms on this floor, I ran inside the first one and there was a pruple throw on the bed, it also had a bit of white on it and was really nice. The second room had everything red and white in it, so I thought that might come to Emmets delight. The third was all pink and white, it was pretty but too much pink. Then I ran upstairs another set of stairs and came to the second floor which had one room and it was full of black and white with a tint of silver. I then went up the last flight of stairs and there was the last room., I opened the door and it was beautiful. Blue bed covers with a silver lining in it and matching curtains, it had a walk in wardrobe and a big bathroom too. This was definetly my room.

"I'VE PICKED MY ROOM, IT'S THE VERY LAST ONE AT TOP OF THE HOUSE, SO YOU CAN ALL PICK YOURS NOW" I shouted down at everyone

It was like elephants running up them stairs, the loud they all were.

"Me and Rose pick the red and white room" Emmett shouted

"Edward and I pick the purple and white room" Mum yelled

"Yay! Me and Jasper will have the pink and white one" Alice screamed

"I guess that means we get the Black and white room" Grandma said to Grandpa

Jake opened the door to our room

"So this is ours?" he asked looking around

"Yeah, isn't is beautiful?" I asked

"Yeah but it doesn't even have a chance compared to how you look right now, I mean after a day travelleing you still look amazing" he said holding me in his arms

"Aw, your so sweet" I said smiling

He smiled back and lifted me in his arms, his lips met mine and this definetly was the highlight of my day. We pulled away at the same time, I got pyjamas out of my suitcase and changed into them.

"I'm so going asleep" I said pulling the bed throw out so I could get in

"Yeah me too" Jake said getting into bed

I wrapped the blankets over me and Jake and I lay close to him, I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer so I just gave in and fell asleep.


	22. Exploring

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry for taking this long to update but as you know I have had exams and stuff but anyway here it is, enjoy.**

**Review, Review, Review!**

Chapter 22

"Morning Nessie....." Emmett said annoyingly right in my face

"AHHHH" I yelled, rolling of the bed before falling on the ground face first

"We heard yelling, what happened?!" Grandpa said rushing in "Nessie you okay?" he said helping me up

"No! that thing over there made me jump, therefore making me fall out of bed!" I snapped at Emmett

"Emmett!, what have we told you about doing these things" Grandpa said

"Hey, you said wake her up. I was just following orders so sorry!" he said rolling his eyes

"Why was there an "order" to wake me up anyways?" I said looking up at Grandpa

"Breakfast is ready and we thought you might want to take it and also you don't want to leave your packing until later. So why not get it done now?" Grandpa asked

"Yeah I guess your right but um....I think I'll pass on that breakfast" I said

"Okay, Emmett give Nessie some privacy. This is her room" Grandpa stated

"Tell me something I don't know" he said raising his eyebrows

He walked over to my bedroom door and before he closed the door, he stuck his tongue out at me and then slammed the door. I started shaking my head in fury, but then I just relaxed, I'm not going to give Emmett the satisfaction that he would love. I grabbed my suitcase and started unpacking, I sat all of my shoes at the bottom of my walk in wardrobe then I put all of my dresses on the hangers, and the other items of clothing that I had went into sections of my drawers. I put all of my underwear, swimwear and socks in a drawer each as well. I took out my hairdryer, straighteners, make up and jewellery and set them in the bathroom cabinets. It looks like Jake already unpacked as his stuff was in the cabinet too, not as much as mine of course. When I was finally done I made the bed nice and neat. And got changed into a checked shirt with a black belt, dark jeans and matching sandals. I walked down the staircases into the living room and to be honest it was as if we never moved, everything was exactly in its place and the same with the kitchen, except with different designs on the walls.

"Morning, sleep well?" Dad asked

"Yeah I did, no help from Emmett though" I said smirking

"I was following orders!, Jeez give me a break!" Emmett squealed crossing his arms

"Yeah, Yeah" I said teasing him before sitting down next to Jake

"You sure you don't want breakfast Ness?" Jake offered while eating his breakfast

"I'm positive" I said looking at the goo

"Okay, more for me then" he said grinning

"IT'S A BOY!" Alice shouted before Grandpa went to check on Rosalie to find out the gender of the baby

"We're gonna have a boy?" Rosalie said with joy looking up at Emmett

"YES! there will be more boys in the house!" Emmett beamed

We all rolled our eyes

"Congratulations!" we were all shouting

"Okay we so need to go shopping, I know this perfect place just around the corner....." Alice trailed on

"Great! by the way, Emmett's coming with us instead of Bella" Rosalie said winking over to Mum

"What!" Emmett and Mum both squealed

"Yeah, I mean Bella needs some time of shopping and you never come so your coming and that's final" Rosalie stated looking up at Emmett

"Thanks Rose!" Mum grinned

"Fine, but we're only shopping for the baby not for you too because I am not going just so you can look at handbags all day" Emmett said looking over at Alice then back and Rosalie

"Actually it was jewellery today we went shopping for handbags last week, Emmett" Alice corrected him

"Okay, well we should go now before the mall is packed" Rosalie said running for the door

"Wait a minute" Grandma said before looking up at Grandpa

We all looked at them

"I am going to the local hospital to see if there are any jobs available, and Esme has a meeting with the principal of Manhattan High School today" Grandpa announced

"What?! school already, come on!" Emmett moaned

"Emmett hush!, It is important that we get you all into school as soon as possible, we don't want to raise any suspicions now do we?" we all looked down at the floor "Well then it is settled" Grandma said

"Fine, we're going now" Alice said grabbing Rosalie's hand who was grabbing Emmett's

"Bye" I said before the door slammed

"I think I'm gonna go explore for a bit wanna come?" Jake said looking at me

"Sure" I said smiling taking his hand in mine

"Bye Nessie, Bye Jake" Mum was calling after us

As we walked out the door, the wind flew right into our direction. It was a lot more windy out here than in forks because we had our very own beach that was right outside the house. When we got out of sight from the beach there were a lot of buildings that were huge, it would hurt your neck if you looked up for a certain length of time. We visited the Empire State Building and took lots of pictures, the scenery was incredible. Then we went to the Liberty Island to climb the Statue Of Liberty. As we were walking up the stairs, people were panting for breath and honestly looked like they were going to collapse but Jake and I of course were fine but we had to fake it.

"Why does this thing have to be so high up, I wish we would have taken the elevator" Jake said acting like he was tired

"I know this isn't normal" I said playing along

"Got that right!" A woman said from behind us stated

We chuckled under our breath and continued to climb the stairs, when we finally got there it began to get dark and all of the lights coming from buildings were lit all over Manhattan. It was beautiful. Jake put his arms around my waist as we looked at the view.

"I'm glad we moved here" he said smiling

"Yeah, me too" I said pulling him closer

I reached up to him and his lips met mine, I put my arms around his shoulders and we stood there for god only knows how long. It was very romantic and our move to Manhattan was sealed with that kiss.

"We better go, before we get 100 calls and texts from everyone" I said realizing the time

"Yeah" he said leading us down the staircase

We were the last two people there so we ran down the stairs and we were at the bottom in no time. Then we got the boat back to the city and made our way back to the house. I opened the door to find everyone sitting down sulking.

"What's wrong?" I said knowing I wouldn't like what was coming next

"We're going to school....tomorrow, tomorrow!" Emmett said flipping out

"What! why so soon?" I asked

"Because the principal said it would be best to get you all started as soon as possible and I said why not tomorrow?, so you are all starting tomorrow" Grandma said

"Great! second time round for school" I said sighed sitting down

"Two Times!. That is nothing this is my 100th!, think about how I feel" Emmett said as if he were going to cry

"Exactly how is this going to work?, I mean your not going to say you adopted 8 teenagers, are you?" Jake asked looking to Grandma and Grandpa

"Well no, this is how we are going to do it. Emmet and Rosalie you will both say you are eighteen, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella you will all say you are seventeen and all of you will be our adopted children. Nessie you will say you are sixteen and that you are Edwards cousin who has moved in with us along with your boyfriend Jacob who is also sixteen" Grandpa stated

"Me, pass for sixteen?" Jake laughed

"You are tall for your age" Grandma said

"Okay then, I am sixteen" Jake said grinning

"I need to go and look for what I am going to wear!" Alice said running up the stairs

"I'm off to bed, night" I said

"Night Nessie and Jake" everyone said

When we got to our room I changed into a top with matching short pajamas and opened the window a bit to air the room. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth after Jake. After I was done I put my toothbrush back into the cabinet and turned to face Jake.

"How do I look?" he said showing his teeth while grinning

"Perfect" I said honestly

He smiled and then narrowed his eyes.

"What?" I said suspiciously narrowing my eyes

He lifted me up over his shoulders and spun me around then sat me on the bed and tickled me.

"Jake stop" I cried with laughter

When he finally stopped he hung over me, staring into my eyes before leaning in to kiss me. He closed his eyes and that's when I grabbed him and started tickling him ten times worse than he tickled me.

"Nessie..." he said laughing "Okay you win, you win" he said

I stopped

"I always do" I said smirking

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, his lips moving with mine. We both climbed into bed and fell asleep in one anothers' arms.


	23. Trouble In Paradise

**Hey everyone :). Well since I took so long with chapter 22 I decided to give all of you chapter 23! And it is very very long, so hope you love it just as much as I do and please don't forget to Review, Review, Review :)**

Chapter 23

"Nessie, Jake time to get up. Your going to school!" Grandpa shouted in a very high pitched tone

"Alright, Alright, I'm up" I said without opening my eyes

I got out of bed without opening my eyes, boy was that a big mistake or what?. I whacked my knee of my drawers and whacked my head trying to hold my knee, so yeah today was a perfect start. I put on a blue top with a white cardigan and dark jeans with my sandals. My hair is curly so I just left it down, Jake stuck on a white shirt with dark jeans and converse. We walked down the stairs with our bags. Breakfast was out for Jake so he went over to the table beside Mum and Dad. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Alice, think your dressed enough?" Emmett said looking at an overdressed Alice

"Actually, yes I believe I am" She shot back

"You couldn't have at least wear something like Nessie?" he said and a smile came to my face "I mean she may be a bit over dressed too but that's just ridiculous!" he said whipping the smile right back off

"I am not over dressed!" I snapped at him "Just because somebody doesn't no how to dress, doesn't mean we should all suffer"

"You know what?, I'm bloody well sorry I brought it up" Emmett said giving up before it got worse

"So you should be" Alice said with praise

"Lets go, we don't wanna be late" Dad said changing the subject

Mum, Dad, Jake and I were in Dads Volvo while Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were in Emmett's car.

"Nessie and Jake remember what Carlisle told you two last night" Mum said

"Yeah, Yeah we no. We're sixteen!, Yay!" Jake said in a sarcastic tone

Mum rolled her eyes before facing the front again.

"Looks like we're here" Dad said stopping the car

We all jumped out of the car to find the others had gotten here before us

"Took you long enough" Emmett said unfolding his arms

"Stop whining, now lets go" Dad said

We all followed Mum and Dad as they are always the ones to go first. We don't plan it to happen, it just ends up that way. We were all walking hand in hand to the entrance of the school and everyone was staring at us, like really everybody. We got our timetables and luckily for me and Jake we were in every class together, weird right?. Anyways we had Biology first so we headed of to it.

"Maybe it's this one" Jake said looking around at the classes and at his timetable. He looked so cute when he was confused.

"Oh found it, it's in here" I said pointing to the biology room

We walked through the door to see everyone already found there seats and again were staring at us and whispering."Class we have two new students joining us today, Renesmee Cullen" Mr. Donnelly said and after he did there were a few whistles and a smug smile on a few faces "Settle down class and Jacob Black" and there were also a few whistles for him. This was going to be interesting. Jake and I sat at the last table at the back on our own while Mr. Donnelly gave out books to us.

"Thanks" I said as he gave us them before he walked away

"You think there together?" someone asked

"I don't know, but I hope not she is fit!" Another whispered back

Jacob growled under his breath so only I could hear, I touched him and told him to calm down as he was slightly shaking.

"I think I'm gonna ask her out" A guy said to his friend

I could see from the corner of my eyes that they were staring at me

"When Dan?" His friend asked him eagerly

"I don't know but definitely today" he said biting his lip before turning around

Jake had his eyes glued on Dan for the rest of the lesson, they were filled with hatred and fury. We haven't even got through the first lesson without already having an enemy, for Jake anyway. I just shook of the crush I guess you could call it that Dan had on me, but I'm sure it's not going to be pretty if he does come up to me because Jake will rip his head off. The bell went and we all packed our books away and jumped out of our seats.

"Finally" I said grabbing my bag

Jake took my hand and led us out the door of the school to meet with the family for break. When we reached them Emmett and Rosalie were laughing, Jasper and Alice were talking to each other like they were in there own little world and Mum was sitting on Dads lap. We joined them.

"Hey, how did first lesson go?" Mum asked as we sat down

"Jake, please control your emotions, you have to much anger in you, it's very disturbing" Jasper said annoyed by Jake's emotions

"Bad, very bad" Jake said looking in Dans direction

"Jake let it go" I said trying to calm him

"What happened?" Dad asked confused by the thoughts the was going around in Jake's head

"That guy over there, the one who keeps looking over here" Jake said

"You might wanna narrow it down a bit more" Alice said as loads of people kept turning there heads at us

"I'm guessing it's that one, considering the only thing on his mind is Nessie" Dad said looking at me before looking at Jake

"Yeah, that's the one alright" Jake said with disgust

"I'm confused, so what if a guy is thinking about Nessie?" Emmett asked

"Because he is thinking of a way to approach her and invite her to a party tomorrow night" Dad answered, obviously not impressed with Dan's thoughts

"Aw someone has a crush on Nessie and just think, that's only after one lesson!" Emmett said grinning

"Uh, I hate high school" I said putting my head down

"What do I have next?" Emmett said looking at his timetable

"I don't know Emmett what do you have next?" I asked sarcastically

"Well Nessie, it seems I have.............." he searched then finally said "ENGLISH" his face just dropped

We all chuckled

"Anyone else have .......English?" he said disgusted by the word

We all checked are timetables for Emmett's sake

"Nope" Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time

"Me neither" Dad said

"Calculus!, are you kidding me!" Mum complained

"Yeah I have that too" Jake said with a sigh

"I guess I'm not with you in every class" I said looking up at Jake "I have....." I sighed " I have English.........joy oh joy" I said

"Yes!" Emmett let out with excitement

The bell rang for everyone to head to there next class and for me and Emmett, it was English.

"Just you and me kiddo" he said grinning as we entered our class

As we took our seats there were less people staring, a miracle!. I looked around and noticed that Dan wasn't in the room, thank god. That guy gives me the creeps. The teacher walked into the classroom, she had Blondie hair that was tied up in a bow and a gray suit with black shoes.

"Okay class turn to page 32 in your workbooks and start answering the questions. Today's lesson will be based on Romeo and Juliet" she said smiling

"Great, not only do I have to waist my time in this class but I have to learn about mushy, gooey Shakespeare crap!, I hate Shakespeare" Emmett hissed

"Excuse me , but perhaps you have wrote successful and heart capturing stories and poems such as Shakespeare himself" Miss chambers asked Emmett

"No miss" he said

"Well then what gives you the right to mock Shakespeare?" she asked him

"Because it's a load of crap" he said freely

Gasps filled the room

"I beg your pardon!!" Miss chambers exclaimed in shock

"Here we go" I muttered under my breath

"It's just that even though he is this so called great "writer" or "poet" he is so boring, I mean come on there is a reason he made it up all those years ago, he didn't have a life!" Emmett proclaimed

The room filled with laughter and I chuckled as well

"You seem to find this so amusing Miss Cullen, maybe you would like to join your brother in detention this afternoon" she said raising her eyebrows

"What!" Emmett and I said with shock

"Everyone was laughing not just me" I protested

"Or would you rather detention for the rest of the week as well" she asked

"No miss" I said

"Well then now that is out of the way, class get on with your work" she said, not amused by Emmett and me, but come on what did I do really? can't a person laugh these days?. I guess not in this classroom anyway. I moved my arm so it would touch Emmett's and I told him "_Way to go Emmett, you got me detention on the first day!, Dad is gonna kill you_" I stared at him with beady eyes

"Jeez if looks could kill" he whispered

"If they could then you'd be dead along time ago so you don't need to worry" I smirked

After that lesson I had P.E which I didn't like because I couldn't use my full strength or run my full speed but luckily unlike the other classes it flew in and was soon lunch. When the bell went a girl came up to me, she was very pretty she had blue eyes and light brown hair.

"Hey um I was wondering if I could barrow some of the notes that you took down in English, it's just that I was busy so I couldn't get them down" she said shyly

"Sure, here you go" I said handing her the notes

"Thanks, your Renesmee right?" she asked

"Yes but everyone calls me Nessie" I said to her

"Yeah sure, I'm Carly" she said introducing herself

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling

"You too, Do you wanna come sit with us for lunch" she asked politely

"No thanks, I think I'm gonna sit with my family today, but maybe another time?" I asked

"Yeah, sure don't worry about it" she said smiling

"I guess I'll see you around" I said leaving the gym

"Yeah, bye Nessie" she said waving

As I walked about the corridors an arm came from behind me

"Hey gorgeous" Jake said whispering in my ear

"Hey" I said looking up to him

"So I heard you got detention" he said looking at me for an explanation

"How did you hear about that?" I asked

"It's not exactly a huge school Nessie, news spreads really quickly" he said

"Well come on then, spill" he said as we reached the lunch table with Dad at it and the others

"Yeah Nessie, why don't you tell us why you got detention on your first day" he said low enough for us to hear but I could sense the fury in his voice

"It was all Emmett's fault, honestly" I said "He was mocking Shakespeare, calling what he writes crap and we all laughed not just me. The whole class did but she is only keeping me and Emmett back" I said trying to explain

Emmett walked up to the table

"Hey Fam!" he said grinning but as I turned around his face just dropped as he knew that Dad knew

"Edward, hear me out first okay?" he said pleading

"You've got 2 minutes before I rip your head off!" My Dad hissed

He really does get so wound up over the slightest of things, but detention on the first day is like starting World War 3! for Dad.

"It was just fun, and it's not my fault if your daughter couldn't control her laughter unlike some of us who are in control" he said looking at me before looking back at Dad

"Excuse me!" I protested

"Oh look, there's trouble in paradise" someone said while the other laughed

"We will continue this at home" Dad said

All of us had our "fake food" as you may call it and were pretending to eat it, that is except for my Jake. He could eat anything at anytime and at any place. I chuckled

"What?" he said curiously

"Nothing" I said touching his nose, teasing him

"So has anybody met anyone today?" Mum asked

"Yeah" I was the only one

"Who?" Jake asked

"Carly, she is in my English class and she wanted to borrow some notes. She invited me to sit with her at lunch, but I said I was sitting with all of you today" I said explaining

"That's good at least your making new friends" Mum said smiling

"Yeah, but whats the point? I mean we can't have friends, not really" I said looking down

"Nessie...." Mum trailed off

"You need to stop thinking about the future and start thinking about now" Dad said caring

"I know, I know you've told me before" I said rolling my eyes

"It has obviously not gone through yet" Emmett commented

I gave him a deadly glare

The bell rang for us to go back to class and we did, me and Alice had history together and her arm was linked in mine while we were walking to class, we took our seats and a student was giving the books out. He came up to Alice and me and gave us the books.

"Hey ladies, might I say you both look F-I-N-E today" he said trying to act cool

Me and Alice exchanged glances "We know" Alice said grinning before looking at her outfit

"How bout you and I go out sometime" he said talking in a husky tone looking in my direction

"How bout you drop dead" I said glaring at him while there were a few chuckles around the room

"Come on baby, don't hide our love. You know you want me, just as much as I want you" He said smirking while biting his lip in a lustful way

"Not even in your dreams" I said getting annoyed

"But why would you be in my dreams, when I've already got all of you in reality" he said looking me up and down

"The only thing your gonna get from me is my fist in your face!" I shouted

"I was kinda hoping for it to be your face but it's okay we'll work our way up" he said slyly

Rage filled through me

"Nessie, calm down" Alice said trying to relax me

"Okay class turn to page 54 in your text books, and for goodness sake's Lucas please take your seat!" Mrs Gerald's shouted looking at Lucas who was the guy harassing me

"I'll see you later Cullen" he said smirking

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me

"Yeah, don't tell Jake about this he will flip out" I said looking at Alice

"I promise I wont but he is going to find out by either people here or Lucas even" she said

"Can you see him finding out?" I asked her

"Nessie, I can't see Jake, you know that" she said wishing she she could help

"Oh yeah, right I forgot" I said

"Just lets get through the day, I mean it couldn't get any worse right?" she asked

"No I guess not" I said truthfully

Through that class I could see Lucas watching me but I just shook him off and tried to focus on the lesson but I was more interested in the time, when the clock had finally hit quarter past I leaped up from my seat as the bell was ringing. I was the first one out of the class and I headed for next class which was Music. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, as I turned around I was so happy to see Jake. I buried my face in his chest.

"Ness, you okay? what's wrong?" he asked holding me close

"Just.............hold me" I said in a soft tone that which only he could here

He pulled me closer before releasing me from his grasp

"Is it Dan?" he asked clenching his teeth together

"No, just forget it" I said

"Nessie......" he said wanting an answer

Lucas walked past us and had the most sleekest smile on his face while staring at me and again looking me up and down. Jake's eyes were following his every move until he was out of sight, he was going to walk over to him.

"Jake no, just lets go to music" I said holding him back before dragging him to the music room

As we entered the room the class had already started

"Ah, Miss Cullen and Mr Black, so nice of you to join us" Mr Collins said "Take your seats"

"Yes, sir" we both said

I walked over to Dad with Jake behind me, I sat down next to him.

"Would you like to explain why you were so late?" Dad asked

I looked over to Jake before looking back to Dad "It's a long story" I said sighing. Dad just left it at that, he knew that he shouldn't ask anything else, at least until school was over.

"Would any of you like to play the piano?" Mr Collins asked

"Go on Nessie, you love the piano" Dad said encouraging me

"No, I'll pass I don't really feel up to it" I said before doodling again on my book

I could see that Dad's face had now turn worried because I never reject the chance to play the piano.

"I would" Dad said

"Okay Mr Cullen, what will you be playing?" Mr Collins asked as Dad sat down in front of the piano, getting into position.

"I am going to play a lullaby that I wrote for someone close to me" Dad said looking over to me

"Okay, lets hear it then" Mr Collins replied

Dad started playing the piano and I noticed it straight away, it was my lullaby that he had written for me. He also played Mums as well.

"Thank you , that was marvellous" He said clapping at Dad's performance

Dad sat down in his seat looking at me, I met his eyes for about 2 seconds before looking down at my desk. Mr Collins talked about performing for others and how you should always look relaxed because then the audience would be relaxed. He went on about other things too, but I wasn't sure what it was because I wasn't really listening. The bell rang and it woke me from my daydream.

We all got up out of our seats but Dad and Jake waited for me to put my books by. When I was done there was a familiar face standing in front of me. It was Dan.

"Great" Dad said putting his head against the wall by the door

"Hey Nessie, I'm Dan and I was wondering if....you.........wanted to go the the.......um beach party tomorrow night.........with me" he said stuttering

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend" I said pointing over to Jake who was waving and grinning

"Oh right, yeah sure...........well see you around Nessie" he said walking away with embarrassment

"Yeah sure, thanks for offering though" I said trying to ease his embarrassment

He walked out of the classroom past Jake and Dad, I sighed

"That went well" Dad said

"You coming?" Jake asked

"Yeah" I said in a soft tone

We walked out of the school gates to find everyone with there arms folded and sloshed down leaning on the cars.

"It's about bloody time!" Emmett and Rosalie complained

"Sorry" Dad said

"What took you so long?" Mum asked

"Nessie had to reject a date" Jake said smiling

Everyone busted out laughing, I would usually feel embarrassed by now but today I just really didn't care that much

"It took you that long to reject someone Nessie?, I thought my niece was a little faster than that" Emmett said chuckling

I just looked at him without any expressions on my face before opening the door to Dad's Volvo and jumping in.

"Okay, then" Emmett said jumping into his car

We were all on our way home when Mum turned around and asked

"So how did your day go?" she asked Jake and I

"It was alright" Jake said

"Nessie?" Mum asked

"Could have been better" I muttered with a sad face

Dad pushed the petal of the brake down and we all went forward.

"Edward?" Mum asked confused

"That's it, everybody out now!" he demanded as we all got out of the Volvo

"Whats the hold up?" Emmett shouted

"Get out of the car now!, everyone!" Dad shouted again

They all sighed but did as Dad told them too.

"Edward what is this all about?" Rosalie asked

Dad turned to me "Nessie something is upsetting you, something bad enough to turn you off the things you love to do like playing the piano and laughing. I've asked you what's wrong but you just shrug it off, just tell us what's wrong because none of us are going anywhere until I know what's bothering you. Dammit! just stop being so stubborn!" he shouted getting frustrated

"Nessie?" Jake asked with worry in his voice

Every ones eyes were on me, and I looked to Alice for support

"Guys, just leave her alone, now can we go? I need to shop for some new accessories" Alice said

"You know something about this, Alice?" Dad asked looking at Alice vey seriously

"Yes" she said giving in

"I'm sorry Nessie, but they need to know" she said looking at me with pity

"Need to know what?!?!" Mum squealed out with frustration. I took a deep breath

"Me and Alice were in History and there was this guy who was handing out books to us, his name is Lucas. Anyway he asked me out and I said no, then he started saying stop hiding our love and that I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. I told them the rest and they all stared at me.

"Has he hurt you physically?" Dad asked

"No" I said

"After that happened, that was when you came to me wasn't it?" Jake asked

"Yeah" I said in a low tone

"Just the way he said it, it was like he was so sure that nothing could come between us" I said

"Yeah because by the sound of it he is sick, that's why" Rosalie said folding her arms

"No Nessie is right, the way he looked at her, it was more like he was in power and that he could make her do anything. We have to be careful around this guy, if he ever found out about us then he would be able to make Nessie do anything, anything at all" Alice said with a serious tone

"Yeah, but he's just a human" Emmett said not getting why Lucas is being known as a threat to us

"I know but he seems a little different, I don't know I can't seem to put my finger on it!" Alice said annoyed

"We'll just have to watch out for him, and maybe someone could be transferred into Nessie's history class?. Just to make sure" Mum said

"I'll do it" Jake said quickly

"No Jake, if he made even a comment about Nessie that you didn't like, you would lose control. I'll get transferred" Dad said

"Okay now that's all settled, can we please go home?" Emmett begged

"Yes" Dad said as we all got back into the car

I snuggled up to Jake and hugged him close, and he did the same. I was fighting my eyes to keep them open. It's just not fair, I mean why do all these bad things keep happening or these dangers?. I just want my family to be safe, and lately it seems as though I'm the one who is putting them in danger because they want to protect me, even if it means dying themselves. But I will never let that happen, as long as I have anything to do with it, my family will be safe.


	24. The Fires of Hell

**Hey! these chapters are turning out to be really long :) anyway the title of this chapter is very dramatic but you'll understand it when you read this. Make me happy with a.................REVIEW! **

Chapter 24

I woke up early today as I got a good sleep last night. I walked over to my wardrobe and changed from my pyjamas that someone must have put on me, into my clothes. I wore a silver top with a white cardigan, light jeans and silver sandals. When I was ready, it was time to wake Jake up.

"Jake?, time to get up" I said shaking him gently

He opened his eyes and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips before pulling away

"Come on, up you get" I said turning around

"Just one more minute" he said puling my arm so I would fall on top of him. He put my head in his hands and pressed me closer to him, his lips were moving with mine. If I could I would stay like this all day but I had to break the kiss and I did

"Let's go" I said pulling him out of bed

He got changed into his jeans, a black top and black sneakers. When we were ready we walked downstairs.

"Nessie?" Grandpa said

"Yeah?" I answered walking over to them

"If you don't want to go to school today, because of what happened yesterday then that's fine" he said calmly with a smile

"No I'm going in, if I just hide my face in here all day like the coward that I'm definitely not then that's just letting him win. I'm not letting that happen" I said truthfully

"Good Girl" Emmett said "I obviously have influenced you"

"Yeah , not so sure in a good way though" I said teasing him

"Come here you" he said lifting me up over his shoulders, he kept spinning me round

"Dizzy half-human here" I said

"Oh right, forgot about that" he said letting me down

I stumbled a bit but I was soon okay. Then it just hit me me and Emmett didn't do our detention.

"Uh oh, we didn't do our detention" I said

"Don't worry, I phoned up the school and told them that you and Edwards aunt has just passed away so your in the clear" Grandma said smiling

Relief flew through me "What about me?" Emmett said annoyed

"Emmett it was your fault in the first place, Nessie just got caught up in it so you do have to do your detention today or it will be for the rest of the week" Grandpa said

"Perfect" Emmett said crossing his arms

"We better get going" Jake said taking my hand as we walked to the garage

"I'm gonna ride my bike to school, you coming?" he asked as he got into position on his red Harley

"Yeah" I said climbing onto the back and putting my arms around Jake's waist before putting my helmet on, come on I have a Grandpa who is the chief of police so you see why I have to. Based on Mums past experience with clumsiness as Dad would call it then I sort of have to. We drove behind Rosalie's BMW and Mums Mercedes. As we were driving the wind blew my curly locks back and surprisingly there was no traffic jams today, but even if there were anyway we would have took a shortcut. We drove past a lot of shops and houses, which were lovely but not as big as ours. As we pulled up in the school parking lot, there wasn't blearily anyone looking at our direction, but the people who were, were seriously interested in Jake's bike.

"Here" I said handing Jake the helmet back

He took it off me before tying his bike up, and if anyone tried to break it they would have to be as strong as a vampire. It was that thick and heavy.

"There, tied up as a knot" Jake said pulling on the chain just making sure

"Well I'm off to see if I can get transferred into your class Nessie, so I'll catch up with you all later" Dad said walking into the school

"What do I have today then?" Emmett said looking at his timetable

"Emmett, you seriously have got to learn your classes, your doing my head in" Alice squealed

"Well then in that case, just for you dear sister..." Emmett said nicely making Alice smile "I won't learn it" he said with a smug smile. Alice then rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air.

"You think with being physic she would have seen that coming" Jake muttered into my ear making me chuckle

"I heard that!" Alice snapped

"Hey Nessie!" Carly said coming up to me

"Hey Carly" I said politely

"Have you heard?, Miss Chambers broke her leg. She won't be in school for at least 2 weeks!" Carly said excited

"YES!" Emmet yelled out

"That's him out of detention then" I said rolling my eyes

Carly just stood there looking at me and Jake

"Oh right!, well Carly this is Jake and Jake this is Carly" I said introducing them

"Nice to meet you" Jake said

"Yeah, you too. Are you guys together?" she asked curiously

"Yes" Jake said smiling

"Cool, I was just wondering and sweet ride" she said commenting on Jake's bike

"Yeah, you never did tell me where it came from" I said looking up at Jake. It had always been in our garage even when I was a baby it was there, I assume it was a gift or something"

"Oh look there's Edward" he said quickly changing the subject

"I just got transferred there" Dad said to me before looking at Carly

"Edward this is Carly, even you know what? I'll just let everyone know" I said to save myself from repeating the same thing

"Everyone this is Carly" I said getting my family's attention "Carly this is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Bella" I said introducing all of them to her

"Hey" they all said smiling

"Hi" she said smiling back

She was so easy to talk to, I guess it was a lot better because she wasn't shy around my family which was great and better yet she didn't have a crush on them, I think. The bell went and we all made our way to our classes, Carly walked beside me and Jake.

"So when did you guys meet?" she asked

"I've known Jake my whole life, so about sixteen years" I said as honestly as I could

"But aren't you both sixteen?" she asked confused

"Well, yeah but our families knew each other pretty well so...." Jake said

"Oh right" she said realizing

We all had art together so we sat beside one another

"So where do you live Carly?" Jake asked

"I live on Fifth Avenue, you?" she said

"We're a bit further, there is a beach right outside our house" Jake said

"Nice view for you then" she chuckled

"Yeah, you could say that" Jake said

We had to draw a picture of the Mona Lisa today, and mines was looking good so far. I looked over to Jake's and it was amazing.

"Wow! Jake, that is really good" I said looking at his work

"Thanks, yours isn't so bad either" he replied with a cheeky smile

I hit his arm playfully.

"So do you guys wanna go out tonight?, I hear there is this really scary movie out and I'm dying to go see it" Carly said obviously excited to see this movie

"Sure, I'll go" I said smiling as I love watching horror films

"Jake?" she asked catching on to me saying Jake more than Jacob, I wonder where he got it from?.

"I can't, I have to be somewhere tonight" he said sighing

"Oh okay then, I guess it's just you and me Nessie" she said getting back to her work

I touched Jake's arm and asked him "_where are you going?" _he just simply said "Billy" and then I understood. I'm sure Billy will be glad to see him, then I just remembered that we would be visiting Grandpa Charlie soon, but not until the weekend at the least. When the lesson was over me and Jake came over to our table which we sat at yesterday for break.

"Hey Nessie!, so what are you wearing for that scary movie tonight?" Alice quickly asked as I sat down

"Um, I don't know" I said

"You might wanna be careful around Carly, Nessie" Mum said looking in Carly's direction

"What, why?" I said turning around to look at Carly and that's when I realised why mum said what she did, Lucas was sitting beside her. Carly waved over to me and Lucas had his eyes focused on me and Jake who had his arms around me protectively

"I'm not sure I want to go to Billy's tonight" he said

"No, your going. I'll be fine" I said convincing him, he hesitated

"Okay but if anything happens, promise to tell me straight away" he said looking at me

"Fine but you have to promise me to not lash out over things" I said looking at his brown eyes

"Okay deal" he said smiling

I reached up and kissed his lips, he kissed me back and put his arms around me.

"Get a room" Alice hissed

"Trust me, we would if we could" I muttered

"Nessie!!" Mum shouted

"Oh Bella lighten up, don't pretend your so innocent!" Rosalie said smiling

"Obviously, how do you think I had Nessie?" Mum whispered before the bell rang

"Saved by the bell!" I said laughing

The rest of the day flew by at school, I give Carly our address so she could pick me up. When we were home, I quickly did my homework before choosing an outfit to wear to the movies tonight. I put on a black top with dark jeans, a white boyfriend cardigan and black heels. I let my loose curls down, and put on the bracelet Jake had made me with a silver necklace and headed downstairs.

When I got to the bottom Alice attacked me with her arms.

"Nessie, you look gorgeous! though there is something missing.........." she started to think "A handbag, and I have just the one that will go with that outfit" she said running upstairs

"Do you even know which movie you are going to see?" Dad asked

"Nope, but as long as it is scary then I don't really care" I said smiling

"Here it is!" Alice said giving me a beautiful black handbag

"Thanks Alice" I said taking it of her

"Carly is here" she announced, then seconds there was a horn beeping from outside

"Bye guys, I'll see you later" I said as I walked out the door

"Bye Nessie" everyone yelled after me

I walked over to where Carly had parked her car and I jumped in

"Hey" I said

"Hi" she said smiling

"Your jacket is really cute" I said looking at her jacket, it was pink with a sort of frill on it but it was really nice

"Thanks, your top is gorgeous" she said looking at my black top

"Thanks, so what is the movie called anyways?" I asked with curiosity

"Oh, I checked it out and its called The Fires Of Hell" she said grinning

"Great, its definitely gonna be scary then" I said laughing and she joined in too

We talked about a lot of things, school, clothes, and cars then we went on to jewellery.

"Wow, that bracelet is amazing. Where did you get it?" she asked admiring my bracelet

"Jake made if for me, it's one of his talents I guess" I said while her face dropped

"He made this?, that's unbelievable!" she said bewildered, I chuckled a bit under my breath

We arrived at the movies and walked into the entrance to find it filled with loads of people

"Great, we're never going to get a ticket now" Carly said with a sad face

"Wait, follow me" I said to her as I had an idea

Confusion swept across her face but she was right behind me as I walked up to the man standing in front of the V.I.P section.

"Name please" he said with no expression

"The name is Cullen" I said and straight away he removed the red rope to let us past

"Yes, of course............. I'm very sorry Miss Cullen. Please go right ahead" he said smiling

"Thank you" I said as me and Carly entered the V.I.P section

"Okay, how did you do that?" she asked bewildered

"My name is known a lot around here and the owner of this place is my Dad's friend" I explained to her as we took our seats

"I guess with him being a surgeon and all, it makes him even more known" she said

"Yeah" I said remembering that she thinks Grandpa is my Dad

The movie began and it was really scary, even for me. There were screams as well but there was this one part were the music was on and it was leading up to a scary bit. And when a cat jumped out at the woman,Carly threw her popcorn bucket in the air as well as jumping out of her seat like everyone else did but I couldn't stop laughing at her reaction it was so funny.

"Nessie, what are you laughing for that was freaking scary!" she whispered trying to catch her breath, her heartbeat was going like 90 miles per hour

"Your reaction to that was hilarious!" I said wiping the tears away from my eyes

She looked at me as if I was a crazy person but we carried on watching the film, there was a lot of blood in it as well but I wasn't thirsty at all so it was more repulsive than tasty to look at.

"Want some?" Carly asked holding up the bucket of popcorn while not taking her eyes from the screen

"No, I'm good" I said to her

"More for me then" she said smiling

When the movie was over we got up out of our seats and headed for the exit.

"The magazine wasn't kidding when it mentioned that movie being the horror film of the year" Carly said as we walked out of the movies

"Yeah I know, it made me jump a lot" I admitted

We walked past a few guys who were looking at us

"Nessie, I think I'm gonna socialize a bit, coming?" she asked

My phone suddenly rang

"Yeah I'll be their in a second" I said pulling out my phone

"Okay......" she said before walking over beside the two guys "Hey" she said

I looked at my phone and it was Dad who was calling. I answered it.

"Hey Dad, we just got out of the movies so I'll be back...."

"_Nessie get back inside now!" _Dad shouted shouted through the phone

"What why?" I asked wondering what he was so frustrated about

_"Alice had a vision and she seen Lucas outside the movies, something about him being in the entry beside it or something"_ he announced. I just froze because I was half way in the entry just at the side of the entrance

_"Just get back inside now!, I'm on......_

My cell phone was suddenly snapped out of my hands, an arm was around me dragging me into the entry even more and a hand was covering my mouth so I wouldn't make an noise.

"Surprise" A familiar voice whispered into my ear, it was Lucas. He pushed me up against the wall with his hand still covering my mouth, I tried to push him of but he was strong even for a human and I couldn't risk exposing my powers to him.

"You know, I was watching you today in school. I saw you and that so called boyfriend of yours kissing, how could you do that to me Nessie?, It hurt me" he said almost sounding sincere

"He isn't my "so called" anything, he is my boyfriend and I love him, why can't you understand that?" I managed to spit out

"Because you love me not him, and actions speak louder than words" he said before crushing his lips on mine. I felt sick, my stomach was twisting and everything, I actually felt like throwing up. I kept pushing him away but he didn't stop, I pushed even harder each time until he gave up.

"That was just our first of many kisses to come, remember that" he said before disappearing out of the entry

I fell to the ground and tears were tripping down my cheeks, I felt so dirty and useless

"NESSIE!" Dad said running towards me "Sweetie lets get you home, you can tell me then" he said trying to get out of the crowds while holding me up right

"Nessie, are you okay?, what happened?" Carly said rushing to me

"She isn't feeling to well Carly, I think I'm gonna take her home" Dad said putting me into the Volvo

"Oh is there anything I can do?" she asked

"No sorry" Dad said

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said in a weak tone

"Yeah, sure" she said nodding her head "Bye" was all I heard her say

Dad was driving unbelievably fast, the fastest I've seen him drive in fact. The tears on my cheeks didn't go away. When we arrived at the house we quickly opened the door to the house. Jake was the first person I seen and I ran into his arms.

"Nessie!, Thank God" he said hugging me but then he realized something.........that I was crying

"Edward, what happened?" Mum asked coming over to me and stroking my hair

"I don't know she was like that when I got to her" Dad said with worry in his voice

"Sweetie?" Mum said looking at me to explain

"It.....was.....Lucas" I managed to say "He was in the entry waiting for me and he grabbed me from behind taking my cell phone off me" I said trying to breath

"Okay...." Mum said stroking my arm, encouraging me to go on

"Then he kept going on about how he seen me and Jake together today and how he was the one who truly loved me" I said sobbing. Everyone had there eyes on me and they looked so worried.

"Nessie, what happened next?, Why were you crying?" Dad asked

"He kissed me" I said softly with more tears breaking threw. Pain twisted through Jake and Dad's face

"I tried to push him off, I did but he was strong, too strong for a human and I didn't want to expose my powers" I said explaining

"Nessie, what are you saying?" Jasper asked

"I'm saying that maybe he isn't human after all" I said laying out my suspicions

"Did he say anything or do anything after that?" Grandpa asked

"After that" I began "He said that that kiss was the first of many to come and he told me to remember that" I said looking to the ground, before I noticed I was shaking.

Fury filled Jake's eyes "I'm gonna kill him" he said with anger in his voice

"Jake we are all as angry as you are, but we need to discuss how we are going to play this out" Dad said

"Your honestly thinking of doing nothing when he has hurt your daughter?" Jake said shaking his head "Sorry but I can't do that"

"Jake please don't, don't do anything stupid or you will get hurt" I said pleading on to him he looked into my eyes "You promised me, remember?" I said thinking back on earlier. "Fine, but your not gonna be left alone until this is all over" he said looking at me

"I agree" Mum and Dad both said

"I'm going to bed" I said before heading up stairs, I heard Jake behind me.

I threw water over my face and got changed into my pyjamas. I then sat on the edge of my bed with my head down, Jake knelled in front of me and brushed my hair away from my face."I'm sorry Nessie" was all he could say

"Don't be" I said leaning in to kiss him, he kissed me back and I felt a lot better. He made me feel like I belonged and like I could do anything when I'm with him. He lifted me into bed and I feel asleep trying to forget about everything that happened today. Knowing that Jake was beside me and that I could feel him next to me made me feel safe.


	25. Puppy Love

**Hey everyone here is chapter 25 for you all. I actually almost cried writing this but don't worry they were happy tears :) I think you'll realise which part it was when you read so please enjoy and don't forget to.........REVIEW!.**

Chapter 25

The alarm on my phone went off and I quickly reached to turn it off. I got out of bed and jumped in the shower, the cold water woke me up and I felt a lot better. As I opened the door Jake was waiting to jump in the shower too. He kissed me before closing the bathroom door. After I blow dried my hair and got changed into a purple top, white jeans and purple shoes. Jake had already gotten dressed. I opened the door and went down a flight of stairs to find Emmett ease dropping on Mum and Dad.

"Shhhh" he said with his finger on his mouth

"EMMETT IF YOU WANNA EASE DROP ON MY MUM AND DAD THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD STICK YOUR FACE CLOSER TO THE DOOR" I shouted all over the house

He give me a death look and Dad opened his bedroom door immediately.

"Emmett!!, get a life!!" Dad fumed

"I do its listening to yours, and of course doing other things" he said looking over to Rosalie

Mum came out and hit Emmett on the back of the head

"OUCH!" he shouted

"Don't do these things if you can't take in what you dish out!" Mum squealed before marching downstairs with Dad behind her

"Thanks a lot, Nessie" Emmett said looking at me "Your not my favourite niece anymore" he said folding his arms

"Your welcome!" I said in a high tone "I'm your only niece Emmett, so I kinda have to be your favourite" I said laughing

When we all arrived at school Carly came over to me straight away

"Nessie, are you okay? you didn't look so good last night" she said sounding really concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine now" I said smiling

"That's good, you had me really worried" she said relaxing

"Sorry" I said as the bell went

I had History first class today, Dad and Alice were beside me as we walked through the doors.

Lucas was smirking as we entered the classroom. Dad growled a bit under his breath as we sat down. Alice was at one side of me and Dad at the other, Mrs Gerald's walked into the classroom.

"Okay class over the next few lessons, we will be focusing about the second world war" she announces while sighs filled the room

"I don't understand why they teach these things, I mean some of us where here when it happened" Dad said

"Yeah, but nobody else knows that now do they?" I asked sarcastically

He rolled his eyes before his face turned to stone, he didn't move an inch.

"Edward?" Alice said moving her hands in front of Dad's face

I searched to see what he was looking at and I found it, he was looking at Lucas who had his eyes fixed on me. Dad's or Lucas' eyes didn't move throughout the lesson and when the bell finally went Dad took my arm and dragged me out of the classroom with Alice following behind us.

"Dad, let go" I whispered to him

"Come on, we need to get to the others fast" he said with seriousness in his voice

"What why?" I asked as we met up with the others, he let my arm go

"Edward what's wrong?" Jasper asked

"I can't read Lucas's mind" Dad said in a low tone

"What!" we all said with wide eyes

"He is a shield?" Mum asked confused

"I'm not sure. It was different from how I can't read your mind" he said looking at Mum

"Different?, different how?" Emmett asked

"It was like I could read his mind but he wasn't letting me, like he could control it" Dad said trying to explain

"What if he can do that with everyones powers you know, control them?" Jake asked

"If he can then he is definetly not just a human" Dad said

"Yeah, but he has a heartbeat and he blushes" Alice said "You don't think he is...." she said looking at me

"No, if he was half and half we would have noticed from the start" Dad said shaking his head

'Well has anyone else have any classes with him today?" Alice asked

"I have Calculus with him, last" Jasper said then my face just dropped

"This is just perfect, I have that too" I said sighing

"Trust me, he won't come near you" Jasper said "Not if I can control his emotions"

The bell went and me, Jake, Rosalie and Mum all had Technology together, so we made our way to that class. Our assignmeant was to make something close to our heart, so I already new what I was making. When we had all finished our assignments we had to present them to a class, Rosalie went next. She held up her project and it was in a shape of a monkey, I kinda figured it would be that because she calls Emmett her "Monkey Man" for some reason.

"Rosalie, please explain to the class why you chose to do your project on a monkey" Mr Samuels said

"Well, there is a person that is very close to me and that person reminds me of a monkey because monkeys are cute, flexible and most of all they can really grow on you. They never judge you or want to see you hurt, and when you really need them they are always there for you, even when they need a good banana or two." She said explaining as me, Jake and Mum all chuckled as we were the only ones who understood what she was saying and the meaning behind it.

"Okay, Nessie would you like to go next?" he asked, I'm glad he has catched on to my nick name

"Sure" I said getting up of my seat

"You have made a dog for your project, why would that be?" he asked when I revealed my assignment to the class

"I have made a "Dog" because when I am ever sad or upset that dog would always cheer me up or when I am lonely he would always keep me company. My dog makes me smile and he is the highlight of my day just seeing those big brown eyes and the brown fur that I can cuddle up too. I guess you could say many people don't understand me and my dog but as long as he is with me that's all that matters.

"Ah puppy love. Next?" Mr Samuel's said looking at Mum who had what it looked to be an Island.

"My project is based on a place close to my heart, it is an Island that is small but great things has came out of it and great memories. I shared a moment with a person that is close to my heart on that Island and everything else fell into place, the water, the view and the moon was so close to see too. This is one place that I will never forget and that is the reason it is close to my heart" Mum said sitting back down. Wait a second wasn't I conceived on an Island?, ew that is gross. People are very lucky that they don't know the very true meaning behind that Island, but unfortunately I'm not one of those people.

"And finally, Jake?" he said as Jake got up out of his seat showing a really unusual picture

"This is my project and it has the sun, water, wind and electricity in it. The reason for it is because these are things that no one can control, they are beyond our power and we don't know how they will turn out, just that they will always be there. If they are not here then there is no point of us being here. This shows how I feel about someone close to my heart, and the reason for me waking up every morning to know that that person is right beside me and always will be" He said with deep feeling looking at me with those big brown gorgeous eyes of his

A smile appeared on my face and I felt like crying to be honest, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard and so real because that's the exact same way I feel about him.

"That was by far the best speech and the most real and true meaning to a project that I have heard in years, well done Mr. Black" Mr Samuel's said clapping at Jake's work and suddenly claps filled the room

When Jake sat down, he looked in my eyes and I looked in his there was a very special moment between us there. I touched his hand and told him how much I love him and that he truly is perfect. He chuckled at the last bit and so did I. When the bell went, me, Dad and Jake had geography and when the lesson had started I showed Dad all about the projects that we made. He chuckled but I'm not sure weather it was because of Rosalie about Emmett or even worse Mum about that Island.

"What's up with that Island?" I asked him curiously

"Don't you know?, its where you were....." he started

"Yeah yeah I know all about that thank you very much, but I mean what's it called?" I asked him

"Island Esme, it was given to your Grandma by your Grandpa and they let us use it for me and your Mum's honeymoon" he said whispering

"Oh, now I get it" I said realising

"Miss Cullen, considering your paying so much attention to this lesson then perhaps you would like to answer a few questions" Mr Parker said challenging me with his eye brows up

"Okay" I said confidently as I could answer questions on geography in my sleep

"Tell us the seven continents in order from the largest to the smallest" he said

"Asia, Africa, North America, South America, Antarctica, Europe and Australia" I said confidently

"What is the capital of Brazil?" he asked

"Brasilia" I answered

"What about Denmark?" he asked another question

"Copenhagen" I said smirking

"Where is Saltzberg?" he asked annoyed

"Austria" I said smiling while Dad and Jake tried not to laugh

"Class as you can see over here we have........" he continued on with the lesson after that but kept looking in my direction with curiousity.

"You should have answered one wrong" Dad said noticing his curiousness

"What fun would that have been" I said smiling

Dad just shook his head smiling and we got back to our work. The bell went yet again and we all got up off our seats and packed our books away, I was walking out the door when Mr Parker called me back.

"Miss Cullen?" he asked

"Yes sir?" I asked him

"A word of advise Miss Cullen, I do not tolerate smart Alec's in my class" he said formally

"What did you just call me?" I said defensively

"You know, a smart Alec, a know it all." he said

"Yeah I know what it means.." I said annoyed

"Exactly!" he fumed

"Well I'm not gonna apologise for knowing things, sir" I said looking at him with beady eyes

"Of course you wouldn't, your smarter than that" he said walking around in circles with sarcasm in his voice

"What is your problem?, you asked me questions and I answered them correctly" I said to him with my eyebrows clenched together

"Is there a problem here?" Dad came in and asked

"No" Mr Parker said

"Well, obviously there is" I said disagreeing

"Please keep your cousin under control, Mr Cullen" he was saying to Dad

"Under Control?" I asked in disbelief

"Lets go Nessie" Dad said taking me out of the classroom "I'm very sorry, sir" he said as we left

"What do you think your doing?" he said

"Well I was trying to defend myself but your butting in didn't help" I said "Under control, I'll show him what under control means" I hissed

We met up with everyone else at lunch and they all had some news of their own

"Guys guess what?" Alice said with excitement

"What?" we all asked

"The baby kicked" she said whispering while a smile stretched across our faces

Then we looked over to Emmett and Rosalie who looked the happiest they have ever been.

"Aw" I said

"Wanna feel?" Rosalie asked me

"Sure" I said sitting next to her

"Make it quick, before people notice" Dad said

Rosalie placed my hand over her stomach and I was thinking of how Rosalie and Emmett looked there now, so happy and I felt a little nudge on my hand.

"Wait, did he see that?" Rosalie said smiling as I took my hand away

"Yeah, I think so" I said grinning

"What did he see?" Emmet asked

I punched his arm lightly to show him and he smiled when I released my fist from him

"So no matter what, we are definitely the first people he see's even though he isn't even born yet?" Emmett asked

"Yes" I said

"How did your last class go, love?" Dad asked Mum

"It was okay, just music, but I preferred the class before that" Mum said smirking

"Yeah, I heard about that" Dad said looking over at me before focusing his eyes on Mum

Mum leaned in and gave Dad a kiss and he kissed her back

"Hello!, daughter still here" I said looking away from my lovey dove parents

"Hello!, we're still teenagers" Mum said looking at me then back to give Dad another kiss

"You see, that right there is being out of control!, not me I am definitely in control!" I said thinking about what Mr Parker said to me

"I have to agree with you about Bella and Edward but you can sometimes be out of control Nessie" Jasper announced

"Your one to talk" I muttered

"Nessie!!" Mum shouted at me

When the bell went Jasper was the first one to get up, not speaking a word. I knew that his control for his thirst was a hard subject for Jasper and I stupidly used it against him.

"Way to go, Nessie" Alice said getting up while giving me her beady eyes "Jazz" she called after Jasper

I looked down at the ground as I was getting up and had a long face on. Mum and Dad shook their heads at me while heading back to class.

"It's okay" Jake said putting his arm over me as we walked the corridors, he obviously saw the guilt in my face.

In the next lesson all I thought about was Jasper and that I was going to apologise to him when we are in Calculus, for what I said. I saw Carly in the class and we started talking.

"So how did it go with them guys last night" I said smirking

"Well, I got one of their numbers, his name is Matt" Carly said smiling, when she said his name her heartbeat was going really fast and she was blushing a bit too.

"So have you called him?" I asked her

"No" she said turning shy

"What!, and why not?" I asked her with confusion in my eyes

"I don't know I mean, what if he has changed his mind" she started of saying

"Carly listen to me, if every girl or guy had that attitude everytime they were afraid of asking the other out, do you know how many couples there would be?, none. Besides if he does think like that, then he doesn't deserve you anyway" I stated truthfully

"That's easy for you to say" she said looking away

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked her

"Oh come on Nessie, you know you could have any guy at all in this school" she said

"I don't care, I've already got who I want and who I'll always want and that's Jake" I said to her

"You mean, your not gonna have another boyfriend after him?" she asked in disbelief

"I won't need one because there will be no "after him" anyway" I said

"You really love him, uh?" she asked

"Yeah, I do" I said smiling

The rest of the class flew in and it was time for Calculus, when I entered the room Jasper had already took his seat at the back and I joined him.

"Jasper, I'm really sorry about before I shouldn't have said what I did" I said apologising to him

He didn't move, his eyes just followed one person, one person that he hated and I joined him on that note, It was Lucas.

"Jasper?" I asked him

"Nessie could you not have so much guilt, it's kind of distracting" he said

"I'd feel a lot less guilty if you forgave me" I said tempting him

"Oh yeah, sure your forgiven" he said before focusing on Lucas who had the biggest smirk on his face

I suddenly felt a rush of sadness flow through me and next thing I knew everyone was banging their heads on the table repeating "I hate my life, I hate my life" they chanted over and over again, even Miss Matthews was doing it but on the board instead of a desk. People were even crying and Jasper was having a mental breakdown by the looks of it, something had definitely gone wrong. I looked over to Lucas who was staring at everyone, he looked like he was having fun with it all and when he noticed me looking at his direction he just simply said "It has just begun". What did he mean by that?, was it a threat?, I honestly didn't know. When everything was back to normal, the bell rang and I grabbed Jasper and headed for the door. Everyone was looking at the cars for some reason and didn't look away.

"Guys?, we need to talk......" I said trailing on "What happened?" I asked when I realized they were looking at Jake's torn apart bike with the chains on the ground.

"Lucas?" I asked as they all nodded but when they looked up they could see I had my hand gripped on Jasper's arm and they knew something was wrong immediately.

"What happened?" Mum asked

"Jasper filled the room with sadness so that it would effect Lucas but, Lucas he....he threw it right back in his face and it didn't effect him at all" I said explaining to the others

"Jasper, are you okay?" Alice asked concerned

"Yes, I think so" he replied

I got lost in thought trying to figure out on what Lucas ment

"Nessie, what is it?" Jake asked shaking me a little

"Lucas, he said.........it has just begun" I said looking at my family

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked

"I don't know" I said shaking my head

"This guy is pushing me over the edge!" Jake growled

I put my hand on his arm before turning to Rosalie

"Is there anyway you can fix it?" I asked

"No, not even I could fix that, sorry dog" she said actually sounding sincere

"Rosalie.." I said glaring at her

"Sorry, Jake" she said

"I don't want you to be sorry blon-Rosalie, I want him to pay" Jake said

"Money isn't a problem Jake, It can be replaced" Emmett said

"That's not what I meant and I don't want it replaced I've had it for 19 years and me and Bella didn't go through fixing them bikes for nothing" he said sounding mad

"Mum?, fix a bike?" I laughed

"Actually I did help Nessie" Mum said

"Come on, we better get home to tell Carlisle and Esme" Dad said changing the subject

When we reached the house, Dad was the one who explained everything to Grandma and Grandpa.

"I'm sorry about your bike, Jacob" Grandma said

"Thanks Esme" Jake said sightly smiling

"Nessie, did Lucas say anything else or do anything that may give us a hint on what he meant by that?" Grandpa asked me

"No that was it" I said

"He has to be a shield, he just has to be" Mum said getting frustrated

"What, a shield for mental, physical and emotional attacks?, I don't think he is a shield" I said

"Then what do you think he is then?" Emmett asked

"Well we know that he his definitely a vampire and we know that he isn't half breed" I said

"Yeah?" they all said nodding their heads for me to carry on

"What if he is more human than vampire?, I mean it would explain how he still has a heartbeat and why he eats like a human does but still has powers and the same physical strength as a vampire" I said stating the obvious

"You know Nessie, could be right on this one" Alice said talking to the others

"Yeah, well only time will tell and he will need to be confronted by one of us, about all of this" Rosalie said

Everyone looked around at each other before everyone had their eyes on me

"Aw, Come on!" I moaned "You seriously want me to be alone with that guy again?" I said looking at everyone

"Your the only one he trusts and would listen to" Emmett said

"And we know he won't hurt you" Jasper said

"Really how?, how do you know that?" I asked him

"Because, I did tap into his emotions and he does love you Nessie, maybe not as much as Jake loves you or you love him but, he still loves you in a way"

"That makes me feel a whole lot better" I said sarcastically "Maybe he won't hurt me physically but there are other ways he can hurt me like emotionally or even mentally" I said

No one answered

"Fine, I'll do it" I said giving in

"We won't be far away from you Nessie" Jake said

"Yeah.....well I'm off to bed....night" I said to them making my way upstairs

"Night" they called after me

I opened my bedroom door before closing it again, I then got changed into my pyjamas and put my clothes on the hangers again. I opened the window and just sat there staring out while looking at the scenery. After that I climbed into bed and was drifting off to sleep, the last thing I remembered was Jake kissing my cheek.

**Make me happy with a...........REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	26. Surprises

Chapter 26

"Nessie, hurry up we're going" Dad shouted up to me

"I'll be down in a second!" I shouted back.

I walked over and grabbed my handbag before closing my bedroom door and running downstairs to find everyone leaving the house.

"Finally!" Emmett sighed

I narrowed my eyes and stared at him until he looked away. We got into the cars and made our way to school, today Emmett came in Dad's Volvo with us because Rosalie kicked him out of her BMW for some reason. He squesed into the middle of Jake and I, spreading his arms across us.

"Isn't this nice?" he said breathing the fresh breeze that was coming from the window

"Yeah, perfect" Jake said smiling sarcasticly

"Not that I don't love you or anything Emmett" I said looking away "But really, what did you do this time for Rosalie to not let you ride with her?" I asked curiously

"Well, she thinks I'm being too childish these days, weird right?" he asked looking the car window

"Oh how could she say that?, that's out of order" Dad said shaking his head in sarcasm

"I know!" Emmett said agreeing

I chuckled under my breath. When we reached the school gates their was a huge crowed gathered around in a circle, we couldn't see what they were looking at.

"What's going on?" Mum asked as we got out of the car

"I don't know" Dad said

We walked over to were everyone was and they backed away a bit, It looked like they were intimidated by us. Although I can't say I blame them.

"You think they're related?" one perseon asked another

"I don't know but they could pass as brothers" the other replied looking at Jake

Then our eyes finally met what they were looking at. It was a red Mercades, something like Grandpa's, but this one was amazing. Standing by it was a familiar face with a muscular toned body that even I didn't recognised, he stood their smiling at us.

"SETH!" I yelled running into his arms

"Hey Ness!" he said catching and hugging me tight

"Seth, what are you doing here man?" Jake asked as they hugged each other

"Can't a guy say hi to his friends without there being a reason?" Seth said grinning

"Not in this family" Emmett muttered while smiling

After we all said hey and all the hugs and kisses were over the bell went. Seth pulled out a timetable.

"Your going to school here?" I asked with excitment

"Yeah" he said laughing

"You so better be in my classes" I said looking at his timetable as we all walked to class

"Well you can all show me about, because knowing this head I'll get lost" he said looking confused as we walked the corridors. We all chuckled at his expression.

"Your in art with me and Jake, come on" I said pulling Jake and Seth by the hand into the art class

We took our seats while Seth was being introduced to the class.

"So where are you staying?" Jake asked as Seth sat down in his seat

"I'm renting a place up on fifth avenue, its a nice neighborhood" he said

"I'm sure it is" I said under my breath with a smirk on my face

"What?" he asked

"Oh nothing" I said as he looked at me curiously

Just then Carly came through the door soaking wet from the heavy rain, her clothes wear wet and so was her hair

"Sorry that I'm late sir, I had to take care of a few things" She said trying to catch her breath

"Try to be on time, Miss Foster" Mr Brown said shaking his head

"Yes sir" she said taking her seat next to me

I was going to introduce her to Seth but she didn't seem up for it and he was to busy talking to Jake.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her

"No" she said shaking her head in a sad tone

"What happened?" I asked her

"My parents, they had this huge fight and I don't know what to do" she said looking up at me

"I'm sure they'll work it out, what was the fight about?" I asked with curiousity

"Me" she said in a low tone before I hugged her

"It's gonna be okay, I promise" I said looking at her

"I don't know, I don't think I can face them after that" she said looking down

I thought for a while before looking over at Jake, he knodded his head in agreement, he must be thinking the same as me.

"Maybe you could stay at mine for a bit, I mean there is plenty of room" I said

"Nessie I can't, your parents have way to much teenagers to look after let alone adding another to the bunch" she said

"Really, they won't mind. They love having friends over, oh come on it'll be fun" I said trying to persuade her

"Okay, Thanks" she said with relief

"Great" I said smiling

The rest of the lesson flew by, Jake was keeping Seth up to date on everything thats happened lately and also everything with Lucas. When we arrived at the table for break I told everyone about Carly staying at our house for a bit.

"You have got to be kidding me" Emmet said sighing

"Come on, it'll only be for a few days, really what harm could it do?" I asked

"A lot, you should have come to us before you went and offered Nessie" Mum said to me

"Well I didn't think I needed your permission on everything, and Grandpa and Grandma will be fine with it" I said

"Okay well, as long as everyone doesn't run their mouth or act suspiciously while she's around, then it's fine" Dad said smiling

"Thanks, Dad!" I said hugging him, he smiled his crooked smile which Mum loved and she couldn't disagree with him after that.

"So I hear their will be some tiny feet soon" Seth said talking to Emmett in a low voice

"Yeah, thanks to Nessie" he said looking at me thankfully. Why can't he always be this nice?, but then again if he was he wouldn't be the uncle that I love.

"Ness, don't suppose you could go over to the vending machine for me?" Seth asked turning to me

"Sure, what do you want?" I asked getting up

"Packed of chips, any flavour" he said handing me money

I walked over to the vending machine and stuck in a few quarters and pressed down on a button that drops a packet of chips out, but it was stuck.

"Come on" I said shaking it

"Let me" a familiar voice said whispering in my ear, it give me shivers because I knew who it was. Lucas hit the vending machine and the chips fell out. I grabbed them and was about to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"What, no thank you?" he asked smirking

"Not from me" I snapped "Stop playing games, what do you want?" I asked him

"I think you no what I want" he said dragging his finger up and down my arm, I pulled away

"I know what you are" I said glaring at him

"Yes, and I know what you are, you see now we are the perfect couple. Literally" he said

"So you think" I muttered

"No sweetie, I know" he said confidently

"You got a problem?" Jake said standing infront of me very protectively

"Actually now that you mention it, it does kind of smell around here" Lucas said sniffing

"Your lucky you still have your head!" Jake said stepping closer to Lucas

"Jake don't" I warned him

"Yeah Jake, don't" Lucas said in a high tone as if he was acting me

Jake shook his head and he looked like he was going to lose it any minute now.

"Is everything okay over here?" Dad asked now standing beside Jake, they both had their eyes hooked on Lucas.

"Yeah everything is fine..........." Lucas said still looking at me "Dad" he finished with narrowing his eyes at Dad and Jake with a smirk before walking away.

I dragged my fingers through my hair because I felt so frustrated, I mean how did he know that Edward was my Dad?.

"Jake you need to stop doing this" Dad said as we walked back over to our table

"Well sorry, but I think I deserve to be angry with everything he has done!" Jake snapped

"Here" I said throwing the chips at Seth

"You okay Ness?" Seth asked me catching the chips

"Yeah" I said nodding my head

"Maybe Carly shouldn't stay over now........" Alice trailed on

"No!, she is staying over and that's it. I'm fed up with that guy interferring with my life as it is and this is one thing he isn't going to ruin" I stated as I got up, the bell rang seconds later. The rest of the day went by pretty slow, but I was determined to get through it one way or another.

"That guy is so hot!" I heard a girl exclaim, she was talking about Seth who didn't hear. I chuckled and showed him and then he started laughing too. My last lesson was Physics which I had with Mum.

"So since Carly is staying over at ours, where is Jake going to sleep?" she asked wondering

"Oh my god, I comepletely forgot about him" I said biting my lip while looking down

"Seth's?" Me and Mum said at the same time before smiling

"I think Seth would love him to stay over, they can have a bit of boy time together" Mum said laughing

"Yeah" I said chuckling

That class went by supringly fast, Mr. Turner was babbling on about the human body ad how it works, nothing I haven't heard all before so I definetly wasn't listening. When the bell went Jake and Seth were waiting outside the classroom.

"Hey" I said walking to them

"Hey, so about the sleeping arrangements" Jake started off

"Yeah about that I was wondering If Jake could stay at yours Seth?" I asked him in hope, Jake and Seth looked at each other and laughed under their breath. "What?" I asked curiously

"That's what we came to tell you, that Jake will be staying at mine" Seth explained

"Oh right, good" I said smiling while we where walking outside, Carly came up to me

"Nessie, don't suppose you could come to my house with me?, It's just that my Mum will want to know who I'm staying with and I don't really want to go their alone" she said desperatly

"Yeah sure" I said smiling

Seth looked at Carly for the first time and he could take his eyes of her not even for 1 second

"Hi, I'm Seth" Seth said introducing himself with sparkles in his eyes

"Oh, hey I'm......Carly" she said shyly, she was even blushing

I looked over to Jake and we high-fived each other because we both knew what this ment, Seth had imprinted on Carly. We were both grinning while Carly and Seth stood staring at each other.

"So were are you staying, with Nessie and all?" She asked with hope

"Um no" he said chuckling and Carly's face dropped with dissappointment "Im renting a place up on fifth avenue" he said as her eyes widened

"Really?, I live there too" she said smiling

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then" Seth said flirting

"I guess so" Carly said fluttering her eyes

"Okay, lets go" I said trailing Carly off in the car

"Bye" she said waving as Seth waved back

We were in the car while I was driving and she was still star struck.

"Any more obvious" I said teasing her

"Nessie, why didn't you tell me Seth was so nice and F-I-N-E?" she said trying to breath when she said his name

"Well, One because he is like by brother" I said starting off

"How much brothers will you have in a lifetime?" she asked sarcasticely

"And two because I don't see him in that way" I said pointing out

She rolled her eyes before pointing "Just pull in here". I did what she said and pulled over

We got out of the car and she opened the front door to her house and her Mum was waiting for her

"Hey Hunnie" her Mum said politely "Who do we have here then?" she asked looking at me

"I'm Nessie" I said to her

"Nice to meet you Nessie, I'm Sarah" she said introducing herself

"You've got a lovely home" I said complimenting the beautiful house

"Thank you" she said

"Your welcome" I said smiling

"So Mum can I sleep over at Nessie's for a few nights?" Carly asked her Mum

"Sure why not?, I mean it's the weekend anyway. You two have fun" Sarah said grinning

"Thanks, Nessie is just gonna come help me grab a few things so we'll be down in a minute" Carly said dragging me upstairs

"Okay sweetie" Sarah said

We walked up the staircase and onto the landing which had a really nice lamp sitting in the corner with a few designs in it, and there were two bedrooms. The first one was her Mum and Dad's room I assumed because we went straight past it, and next was Carly's room. It was full of purple and white.

"You like purple then?" I asked her looking around at the room

"Yeah it's my favourite colour, what's yours?" she asked while fiddling about in her grip bag, it was purple as well

"Bella's favourite colour is purple too, but mines is blue I guess I take it after Da-Edward" I said forgetting that she doesn't know Edward is my Dad.

"Oh cool" she said placing loads of clothes in her grip bag along with other things. "There, all done" she said zipping it up.

We walked back downstairs and Sarah met us there

"I guess I'll see you on monday then" she said hugging Carly

"Yeah" was all Carly said not putting an effort into hugging her mother back

"Have a nice sleepover!" Sarah yelled as we left the house

"Thanks!" I shouted back

We got into the car after Carly put her grip bag in the back.

"So your an only child?" I asked as I only seen photo's off her, Sarah and her Dad in the pictures.

"Yeah, I got spoilt when I was a kid" she admitted

"I know how that feels" I said smiling

"It must have been hard for your Mum and Dad raising all of you together" Carly said letting her head wonder

"Actually it was pretty easy for them, so I was told" I said truthfully

We talked the whole way to my house and when we pulled into the driveway all she could say was "Wow!" as she gazed upon the 8 cars.

"That's what most people say" I said laughing

I led her into the house after she got her gripbag from the car, Grandma and Grandpa welcomed us home.

"Hey Nessie" Grandpa said "You must be Carly, it's very nice to meet you" he said looking at Carly while Grandma came up behind him

"Nice to meet you too, your house is unbelievable" Carly said bewildered while we all chuckled under our breath

"Nessie why don't you take Carly up to your room to get settled and then come back down for dinner" Grandma said

"Sure......Mum" I said, It sounded so weird for me considering she is my Grandma

I lead Carly up the stairs unil we reached me and Jake's room and the whole way up she was more and more amazed at what she seen. I opened the door to my room to find Jake and Seth standing talking to each other but they stopped when we walked in.

"Hey" Seth said as we entered

"Hey" Carly said in a flirty tone "Nessie, can I use your bathroom?" she asked

"Sure just through them doors" I said pointing to my bathroom

"Okay, thanks" she said before looking at Seth and walking into the bathroom, When she closed the door I looked at Seth.

"Nessie, Im really sorry............" he started off but I jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug

"What for?, I'm so happy you imprinted on her!" I said with excitement but in a low voice

"Really?" him and Jake said at the same time in disbelief

"Yeah, because she is the only person I can actually call a friend and now I don't ever have to lose her" I stated letting him go

"Phew, that's a relief" Seth said with relief and letting out a huge breath

"You can't tell her yet though, just wait until sunday" I said as I don't know how she would react when she finds out, and I want the sleepover to be loads of fun.

"Okay, but no later" Seth said

"Deal" I said nodding my head

Carly came out of the bathroom and came over to me.

"Well I guess we'll see you too on sunday then" Jake said giving me a kiss before him and Seth headed for the door

"Bye Ness, Bye Carly" Seth said looking at Carly with love in his eyes

"Bye" we both said as we watched them leave

"There is a space left in my wardrobe so you can put your stuff in there" I said pointing to my big beautiful walk in wardrobe.

"This is all yours!?" she asked in amazment as she stared into the wardrobe

"Yeah" I said smiling

"You've got the most perfect life, I mean perfect boyfriend, perfect family and the biggest wardrobe I've seen!" she said

"Think this is big, you should see Alice's" I said laughing before I noticed her looking at my jacket that I wore going to the movies with her, and I had an idea. "Here" I said reaching for it and handing it to her.

"Nessie, I couldn't" she said shaking her head

"Really it's fine, we're lucky if Alice lets us wear anything twice and it would be gorgeous on you" I said truthfully

"Are you sure?" she asked holding the jacket

"Positive, besides isn't that what friends are for?" I asked as we both started laughing

"Thank you!" she said grinning

She started unpacking her clothes into need piles into the wardrobe. Her shoes were beside mine and she had her own section for the rest of her items. When she was finished we both walked downstairs.

"Your dinner's are ready" Grandma said as she looked at me and Carly

"Aren't you guys eating some?" I said looking around the room with beady eyes, as I really didn't want to eat the food

"Oh no, we already ate ours, see?" Emmett said grinning and pointing to the dirty dishes that Grandma was piling into the dishwasher.

"I see alright" I said as they all smiled knowing they got out of this one

Carly and I sat down at the table and I could see out the corner of my eyes everyone was glimpsing at me while watching my facial expressions as I was eating the mushy food. I ate all of it and I was actually very proud of my self, considering.

"Thanks for the dinner, Mrs Cullen" Carly said as Grandma picked up the dishes

"Your welcome dear. Please, call me Esme" Grandma said smiling

"Okay" Carly said laughing

"Did you enjoy your dinner Nessie?" Grandma asked

"Yeah, it was................unbelievable" I said grinning trying to find the right word without lying while the others chuckled

"Good" Grandma said taking my plate

"We should probably go do our homework" Carly said looking at me

"Don't you leave it until sunday?" I asked confused

"No, I think it's better to get it out of the way so I can have the whole weekend to myself without involving school" she said sighing

"That's a really good rule, maybe you could learn something from Carly, Nessie" Emmett said smirking in a sly tone

"Yeah and maybe Jasper could teach you to shut up" I said smiling

"Don't waste your breath Nessie, Jasper has tried but it doesn't work" Alice said looking at Emmett

"All I'm saying is betcha Nessie leaves her homework to sunday" Emmett said challenging me

"Oh yeah?, well it just so happens Emmett me and Carly are going upstairs right now to do our homework" I stated getting up

"We are?" Carly whispered

"Yes we are" I said looking at Emmtt who was grinning

Carly and I went back up stairs to start our homework, even though it would only take me 5 minutes I had to go slower because I didn't want Carly to think she was too slow or something.

"So Nessie, I need your advise" Carly said turning away from her homework

"Seth?" I asked smiling

"Yeah, I mean I know this is going to sound crazy because we only met but.........I feel connected to him somehow. It's hard to explain, you probably wouldn't understand" she said shaking her head

"Trust me, I do It's the exact same way I feel about Jake. Only way more stronger" I said truthfully

"He looks at you as if your the only person in the world, It's unbelievably cute" she said smiling

"Yeah" I said laughing

"You know what?, I think I'm gonna ask Seth out" she said confidently

"Chances are he'll ask you out first" I muttered "I think this is gonna be the best weekend" I said smiling at her

"Oh, it will" she said grinning

We carried on with our homework and before we knew it we were done. I got changed into my royal blue short pyjamas and she got into her purple ones, our favourite colours. I got my manicure nail set out and after we buffed each other's nails we went onto painting them.

"What colour?" she asked me holding out a selection of colours

"Blue" we both said before laughing

"Okay so how abot we play 10 questions?" she said while painting my nails with the beautiful royal blue nail varnish

"10 questions?" I asked confused

"Yeah, one person asks the other 10 questions about themselves and vise versa, but the questions have to be the same" she said explaining

"Okay, ask me" I said

"Okay, what is your favourite movie?" she asked

"Easy, A Walk To Remember" I said thinking of that movie

"No way!, mine too!" she said

"Really?" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah, I cry everytime she dies" Carly admitted

"Me too!" I said excitedly

"Favourite food?" she asked

"Um....meat" I said trying to be honest

"Mines is pizza" she said

"Favourite music?" she asked looking at me

"I'm kinda old fashioned with music, I guess I get it from my Dad" I said chuckling

"I like pop and rock" she said

"Favourite drink?"

"Anything red, It's my favourie flavour" I said

"So strawberry then?" she asked a little unsure

"Yeah, sure" I said smiling

"Mine's is orange soda" she said

"Favourite colour, well we alreayd know that one so that's answered, Hm favourite place in the world?" she asked

"Forks" I said sighing

"Right, well mine's is Florida, I went their last summer. It's the best!" Carly said grinning

"Favourite snack?, well mines is chocolate" she admitted

"Yeah, thats mine.....I mean who doesn't like chocolate?" I said lying as I never knew what snack tasted like

"I know right?, how about favourite animal?" she asked

"Dog, I'm a huge dog lover" I said thinking of Jake

"Me too, but I'm incredibly in love with horses. Any time I get a chance to see them, I jump straight at it" she said laughing and I joined in

"Okay two left, Favourite thing that you own?, I'm sure that's hard for you to narrow down" she said chuckling

"It's actually the easiest question, my bracelet that Jake made me" I said holding my wrist up

"Yeah it is beautful, mine's is this teddy bear that my grandmother bought me last year. It was right before she past away" Carly said looking down

"I'm so sorry" I said hugging her

"It's fine honestly, do you have any hot chocolate?. That always cheers me up and it's great for sleepovers" she said smiling

"No we don't have any" I said looking away

"That's okay, I brought some" she said looking her gripbag before pulling out a packet that had chocolate on the front of it

"Okay I guess we should go down and make some then" I said getting up and opening the door as we walked downstairs. We walked past all the bedrooms before we finally reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Do you want to go heat it up?, It's just I don't know how to" I admitted

"Sure" she said "Why are they still on there clothes?, its past midnight" Carly asked noticing everyone still wearing their clothes

"Um, they like to stay in their clothes because they only get one wear out of it, you know because of Alice. I think they were just about to get changed though" I said

"Oh, Okay" she said walking over to the kitchen as I walked into the living room were everyone was sitting

"I am not wearing pyjamas, I dont think so" Emmett said folding his arms

"Well you don't all really have a choice because humans tend to not stay in their ordinary clothes all night" I said whispering

"Nessie, these clothes are not ordinary thank you very much" Alice snapped

"Okay you girls stick on pyjamas and all of you can wear a plain top with your shorts" Grandpa stated looking at Dad, Emmett and Jasper"Of course I'll wear pyjamas though" he said smiling

"That's fine by me, this body is too fabulous to be covered up anyway" Emmett said looking at himself as we all rolled our eyes

"Oh please, get over yourself already!" Alice and Mum snapped as they all made their way up to the bedrooms

"Here, Nessie" Carly said handing me a mug with hot chocolate it.

"Thanks, come on" I said as we made our way back to our rooms

"Night everyone!" I shouted as we walked past all the rooms

"Night Nessie and Carly" they shouted back

When I closed the door me and Carly got into bed and put a pillow on our laps for the hot chocolate to sit.

"I really like your family" she said smiling

"Yeah, I love them but they can be annoying sometimes" I said looking at my hot chocolate

"You mean Emmett?" she said laughing and I joined in before a loud thump on the floor boards came below us which made us laugh even more

"So last question" Carly began "What is your favourite memory?" she asked "Mines would definetly be with my Grandmother, when I was young I would always go to her house and we would just sit there by the fire talking watching t.v." she said laughing before calming down. "What's yours?" she asked

"Mines would be when I was younger, Me, my Mum and Dad would go to the forest and have sort of picnics, although we didn't really eat anything we just had fun. The three of us together"

"Yeah, I miss being a kid" she said sipping on her hot chocolate "Aren't you gonna drink that?" she asked

"Sure" I said as I put my mouth to the mug and drank a bit of hot chocolate and to my surprise, I actually liked it. It was the first type of human food that I actually didn't need to be forced into drinking it again.

"This is delicious" I said drinking more as Carly laughed "What?" I asked her

"Nothing, its just you look like someone who has just tasted chocolate" she said chuckling

"Yeah" I said laughing at how she didn't know how right she was.

"I think I'm gonna go asleep" Carly said finishing her drink

"Yeah me too" I said setting my empty mug on the dresser along with Carly's

"Night Carly" I said lying down on my bed

"Night Nessie" she said with tireness in her voice, I quickly fell asleep soon after that.


	27. Family Dinner

Chapter 27

I could hear the faint noise of the rain tapping upon my bedroom window. As I opened my eyes slowly I could see the mug from last night that held a few drops of hot chocolate in it, although it wasn't so hot anymore. I dragged my bed covers up over me and put them back when I was standing at the side of the bed. I silently creeped to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth as I didn't want to wake Carly. When I was done I put on my white slippers and picked up the two mugs, and carried them in my arms till I was outside the bedroom. I walked past the bedroom doors which were closed tight and made my way to the kitchen where I sat the mugs down. I looked around to see the guys watching T.V, Mum reading a book, Alice and Rosalie looking at a magazine and Grandma cleaning even though everything was spotless.

"So, did you all hear the good news?" I asked trying to get there attention

"No but I'm sure your gonna tell us anyway" Emmett muttered under his breath

"Of course. I just thought you all might like to know that Seth......imprinted on Carly" I said whispering

Their eyes widened with surprise as they never expected me to say what I just did. I'd have to thank Seth and Jake for letting me tell everyone the news because they must have tried really hard to not let Dad hear their thoughts.

"No way!" they all said with excitement

"Yes way, and he is gonna tell her on Sunday" I said letting them know

"Sunday?, why doesn't he tell her today?" Mum asked with a confused expression

"I kinda told him not to, because I want this weekend to be fun and not knowing what her reaction would be to everything just made me want to hold it off for at least another day" I said explaining

"Yeah, well that probably would be best anyway because the more she stays here the more she trusts us........and probably won't take it that bad" Dad said

"I honestly think she will take it pretty good, I mean she is fine with all of our looks and we can all remember what people have reacted to that in the past" I said as a few smiles appeared "And she really likes all of you as well"

"Knowing who we are and thinking who we are not are two completely different things so.........who knows what her reaction will be, but hopefully your right and she understands" Grandpa said with everyone nodding their heads in agreement

Just then Carly came downstairs rubbing her eyes, the brightness of the room must have irritated them.

"Morning" she said with sleep in her voice

"Morning" I replied with a smile "So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked as she sat down at the table

"Cereal would be nice" she said chuckling

Grandma was already pouring the milk into the bowl and when she screwed the lid back on and put everything away, she sat the bowl that held a spoon inside in front of Carly.

"Thanks, Esme" she smiled

"Your welcome dear" Grandma smiled pleasantly

The room was silent as Carly slowly chewed her breakfast, the crunching off it made me feel thankful to Grandma for not offering me any. I grew tired of the silence, so I decided to break it.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked turning to Carly who was a little startled by my voice

"Um, actually Nessie today is my grandmothers anniversary. I completely forgot all about it until after I brought her up last night and I usually go and visit her gravestone, you don't mind right?" she asked me

"Oh, no of course not. I'll just hang about her for a while" I said to her

"Are you sure?" she asked a little unconvinced

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think I might go and see what Seth's place looks like anyway" I said reasurring her

"Oh" her face dropped in disappointment as I'm sure we would love to get a chance to see Seth again but when she seen me smiling at her, she realised I noticed her reaction and we both started laughing.

"We should probably go get dressed" I said trying to calm myself

"Yeah" she said as we both stood up and made our way for the stairs.

Today I wore a white top with green in it, dark denim jeans, a black long cardigan and white boots. I went to my dresser and let my long loose dark brown curls hang below my shoulder, almost touching my elbow. When I was a baby and even when I was a toddler my hair was always the same colour as my Dad, bronze. Although as I grew older, it deepened into a dark brown like my mothers is. Mum always went on about my hair and how she loved that I looked like Dad in that way, she still likes my hair but definitely prefers the bronze look. My Dad however has a different opinion, he loves the fact that I look more like my Mum and even when I grew up and still now he says the same words _"You look more and more like your mother everyday"_. I smiled at remembering those memories. I turned around to see Carly standing there wearing the jacket I gave her, a white and gray top, light jeans and black boots.

"That jacket really suits you" I complimented her with a smile

"Thanks" she said blushing

"Are you ready then?" I asked grabbing my white handbag

"Yeah, but are you sure about driving me to the graveyard I mean I can walk........ really, its not that far...." she trailed as we made our way down the stairs

"Carly" I said cutting her off "I'm driving you there and that's final, there is no way I'm letting you walk that far" I said

"Okay" she said giving up.

We were at the bottom of the staircase when I saw Emmett and Jasper playing the PlayStation, do they not get tired of that thing?.

"We're gonna head out do you guys need anything?" I asked turning to everyone

"Actually dear, could you pick up a few supplies for me at the grocery store?" Grandma asked politely

"Sure" I smiled as she handed me a list with money

"There that should cover it" she said

"Nessie, grab everything you can see" Emmett said smirking.I'm sure he enjoyed it the most watching me eat that human food last night, and then it just came to me.

"Well Emmett funny you should say that" I started of grinning while I spoke and this caught every ones attention "I will be picking up all of these but I will also be picking up a few things of my own. I've decided to cook us all a nice big family meal" I continued smiling while I watched my family's faces drop "You know, I think I might just invite Jake and Seth too!. Yeah I think I will" I threw in that last bit for Carly's sake.

"Really.........Nessie......you don't have to......" Dad said shaking his head

"Oh but I do..........besides I have a feeling its going to be a lot of fun" I said smirking as I followed Carly out the door "Bye" I laughed while closing the door.

When we were in my car and as I started driving Carly gave me directions again but she stopped mid-sentence.

"What was that all about back there?" she couldn't resist the temptation to ask. I could see it from her face back at the house

"Lets just say tonight will be very interesting" I said letting out a chuckle

"Your family looked scared or shocked back there, maybe even both" she stated "Are you a bad cook?" she blurted out without thinking

"I'm actually a very good cook, that's why they seemed like that" I smiled while she just looked at me with curious eyes, like she had a million other questions waiting to be answered, but she changed it to what I thought she might.

"So.........is tonight going to be a big dress dinner thing?" she asked nervously

"Sure, something like that" I said "Why?"

"It's just, Seth is gonna be there..........and I don't have anything like that" she admitted

"Don't worry, didn't you see the dresses in my wardrobe?. Trust me, you will look beautiful tonight" I said truthfully

She smiled warily. When we reached the graveyard I stopped in front of it so Carly could get out and when she did I rolled the window down.

"Call me when your ready" I said as she smiled at me gratefully before turning her back on me and walking past the gates. After that I drove to where I remembered to be fifth avenue, I followed the signs and the memory I had of yesterday for the directions too. I could see Carly's house so I stopped the car, locked it and started to walk on foot to Seth's house. I remember him mentioning the number of it to Jake when we were in art yesterday. 168 was the number and I was just passing 162 so It must be very close. The houses flew by me slowly as I had to walk at human pace because there were others about walking along the streets. I stopped at the gates were it had a sign on the door that simply read the number I was looking for, 168. I opened the white metal gates and made my way to the door. I lifted my hand up and knocked twice but it was already opened so I decided to let myself in. The hall was very neat, nothing out of place. There was a mirror hanging on the wall just as I walked in. It had a brown wooden frame around it that was was so shiny, you didn't need the mirror to see your own reflection. The walls were covered with a beige colour and a pattern that fitted perfectly with the layout of the house. I couldn't see Jake or Seth about, so I tried the kitchen and as I was coming out of the living room I heard a noise coming from behind me so I turned quickly but there was no one there. I then let out a deep breath and turned back around.

"BOO!" Jake and Seth both shouted, jumping infront of me.

"AH!" I screamed as I closed my eyes and rolled my fists into balls before launching them at the guys. What can I say?, it was a reflex.

"Ow!" was all they said while putting one arm around their waist, securing where my punches hit "Jeez, Nessie what was that for?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows

"For sneaking up on me!" I accused them "I didn't mean to hit you both, it...it was a reflex" I stuttered while they stretched back up from there crouched positions

"Reflex!, remind me to never get in your bad books" Seth said while we all walked to the kitchen, I sat my bag down on the silky smooth worktops and sat on the stool.

"So what are you doing here, aren't you missing out on some girlie moments with Carly?" Jake smirked while Seth's heart began to beat faster than usual which caught me and Jake's attention

"Well, I wanted to see the house.............and let you know that we are having a big family dinner tonight. So you both are coming" I grinned

"Not that I have any problem with the food part because that I'm all for..........but how exactly is that gonna work?" Jake asked confused by the whole concept of my family actually eating human food.

"We are all going to eat the food that I make. It's just that my family kind of put me into the position to eat last night and they thought it was hilarious, so........tonight I'm just giving them a little taste of what it was like. Literally" I said raising my eyebrows.

Jake and Seth smiled at each other and at me because they have never seen my family eating human food, and neither have I so we couldn't wait for tonight. I told them that all of us are dressing up for this '_Occasion_' and that they had to as well, Jake didn't like that but Seth was happy to follow the rules if it meant impressing Carly. I asked both of them how there night was last night and they told me all about it. They played the x-box nearly the whole night, watched a little bit of t.v., Ordered a pizza for dinner then went out running together in the woods where they transformed together.

"So what did you girls get up too last night?" Seth asked, sounding very interested

I told them almost everything that happened last night from eating the mushy dinner and homework to talking about them and drinking the hot chocolate.

"So wait a second, you like hot chocolate?" Jake asked stunned by the question

"Yeah, it's weird" I said

"Well a lot of girls love chocolate, Leah always moaned around the house that there was never enough" Seth said laughing while rolling his eyes

"Where is Leah?" I asked, not really interested in her because she never liked me or my mother for some reason and she never did have the bond that the rest of the pack has with my family.

"She's back in Forks, she didn't want to come with me" Seth said annoyed at the thought of his sister. I then started to remember the whole reason why Jake wasn't with the pack anymore. He explained it to me as I got older. Leah left Jake's pack because she got fed up with him and her brother always being with vampires and being so close to them. Then it was only Jake and Seth left together and they even considered returning to Sam's pack. That held a lot of people in it including people I knew from when I was a baby. Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Collin and Brady, but since then a few have left to be with their imprints and Sam was handing the pack over to Jake but he wanted to leave too, to be with me. Others then were welcomed into the pack and they have a new leader now, although I don't know who it is. Jake and Seth still shape-shift though, they don't wanna get older and they still enjoy it, racing and messing about with each other. They could really pass as being brothers and everything has just went on from there I guess.

"So what did Carly say?" Seth asked snapping me out of my daydream

"No way, your not finding out that easily" I teased him

"Aw, come on!" he groaned

"Okay but I'm only telling you her favourite things not what she said about you" I said playing with him but it seemed to be enough, for now " Her favourite colour is purple, she loves rock-pop music, her favourite place in the world is Florida and she adores horses" I said all in one breath

"She told you all of that in one night?" Seth asked shocked

"That wasn't even half of it, but that's all you need to know" I said grinning

"Fine" he said giving up

Seth showed me around the house, it was so clean which surprised me a little because of Jake's history with untidiness. Their were pictures of him and his family scattered all over the house and a few with me and Jake too. I smiled looking at those pictures because I remembered how Seth's Mum, Sue always made funny faces at us too make us laugh for the photo which Grandpa Charlie took, and it worked because we looked like we were going to faint with how much laughing we did. There was only one bedroom but it was big enough to be made into two, the main colours were green and red and it fitted really nice with the wooden dresser and the mirrored wardrobe that was at the other side of the room. The view consisted of the street out back and a few cars, it wasn't much of a scenery and Seth and I laughed about that. He led me through the rest of the house until we landed right back to were we started, the kitchen. I looked at the clock and I bounced out of my seat straight away.

"I have to go, Grandma wants me to pick up some supplies at the grocery store" I said lifting my bag up from the counter and turning around to face the door. Jake was suddenly in front of me.

"You were gonna leave without even giving me a goodbye kiss?, in fact I think I should get more than one actually, considering I had to stay away from you last night" Jake said raising one eyebrow up

"Hello!, Seth still in the room here!" Seth shouted with sarcasm

"Well, we'll be in the room most of the time when it'll be you and Carly kissing" Jake said pointing out to Seth.

"I do like that thought" Seth said letting his imagination get the better of him, while Jake turned to face me again.

"Now where were we?" he asked coming closer to me, just when he was close enough I put my finger on his lips

"Well, I was about to leave to go to the Grocery store and you were about to sit back down with Seth" I said grinning while he opened his eyes

"How can you expect me to stand here when I have the girl I love standing right in front of me which of whom I haven't kissed or even held in my arms in 24 hours?" he said folding his arms like a 5 year old "Especially when you look so beautiful like you do now" He made it extremely difficult for me to just walk away because there was nothing I wanted more right now than to hold that stunning face in my hands and to feel those warm lips against mine, but I had to resist the temptation to make tonight even more fun.

"Then wait till you see me tonight" I whispered in his ear as I kissed his cheek and headed for the door.

"I'll hold you to that" he shouted as I opened the door. I winked at him before shouting out "Both of you be at the house 7 O' Clock sharp, Bye". I closed the door shut before practically dancing to my car and driving off to the grocery store. As I walked threw the automatic doors, I went to grab a trolley and began to wheel it around the store. I had already checked off the list, 5 bags of cream potatoes, carrots, a full chicken, peas, frozen pizzas, 2 packets of ham and cheese, and a selection of fruits. I had way more to go through so I walked quicker to the freezers and stalls, I was lifting up a few jars of coffee when I came across a box that read out _'Hot Chocolate'_. I threw a few boxes in and continued on with my shopping. It was only 15 minutes later that I was making my way to the counter with my overly filled trolley. I sat each item on the counter as the woman scanned them threw to the check out where she helped me put them into bags. When they were all filled she handed me the bill and the total price came to $124.99, I handed her two hundred dollars and told her to keep the change. "Thank you" she smiled at me gratefully "Your welcome" I said smiling back at her as I wheeled the trolley out of the store and out beside my car, where I started unloading the bags into. Some bags had to go in the back because there wasn't enough room in the trunk. Just then my cell rang, I dug threw my handbag to find it and when I did it read Carly so I answered immediatly.

"I'll be right there, I just finished putting all of the groceries into my car" I said slamming the trunk shut

"_No need, I got a ride from a friend at school. We're on our way back to yours" _she said in a reassuring tone

"What friend from school is it Carly?" I asked my voice a little edgy, worried for what I was about to hear her say

_"You know Dan, right?" _she asked

My heart race started to calm it self, and I exhaled a huge breath with relief.

"Yeah, um...I'll meet you guys back at the house" I said calming myself

_"Okay, bye" _she said before hanging up

I shook my head and put my cell back into my bag before returning the trolley to its place and getting in my car to drive home. I wanted to get home very quickly to prepare the meal for tonight as I was sure the chicken would take its time to roast, so I drove faster than usual. When I reached the house, Carly was getting out of the car and so was Dan. I parked in the garage and stepped out before walking over to Dan and Carly, who were standing beside a black Audi, it was very nice.

"Wow Nessie!, that was quick" Carly said impressed by my speed

"Yeah, well there wasn't much traffic" I said shrugging of the compliment

Dan was looking at me with a warm smile and I returned it back to him.

"Do you need any help with those?" he asked pointing to the trunk of my car

"No, that's okay. I've got it" I said

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you guys on Monday" he said backing away

"Bye" I said

"Thanks for the ride!" Carly yelled after him

When he drove off and was out of sight, Carly and I started unloading the bags from the trunk into the house. Emmett refused to help but Grandma shouted at him and it changed his mind, so the bags were all sitting on the counter of the kitchen in no time. I started preparing for the meal while Grandma was desperate to help and since I wasn't allowing her to help with the food, she set up the table. It was beautifully displayed with the cutlery on each side of the plates and underneath those was a black table cloth with white designs on it, floral I think. When the chicken was in roasting, I began with the small things like the potatoes and worked my way up from there. It only took me 2 hours, which was pretty good considering how much food there was involved.

"There, all done" I said taking the apron off "I need to go get ready" I said looking around at everyone who were wearing dresses and suits.

"Would you like me to set the food out, dear?" Grandma asked with a sweet tone

"Yeah, thanks Grandma" I said kissing her cheek before running upstairs to my room were I found Carly sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Hey Carly, ready to pick a dress?" I asked leading her to my wardrobe

"Yes" she said excitedly

I opened my wardrobe door and picked out the white dress which Mum, Alice and Rosalie got me while they were shopping a few weeks ago.

"I'll be wearing this one and these shoes" I said lifting up the silver sandals "So pick away" I gestured my hands towards the rail with clothes while she followed my gaze.

"Okay" she said smiling

I went into my bathroom and closed the door behind me. I then sipped out of my clothes and into my silky smooth dress which fitted perfectly and came just above the knee. I started with my make-up after that, applying foundation that matched my skin tone, putting eyeliner on and then that was followed by my mascara, and to top it all off I put on my favourite naked lip gloss. I went over my curls with the curlers before putting a crystal butterfly clip in my hair, it really set the dress off. All I had to do now was to put on the sandals, which I did next.

"Carly, I'm coming out" I said opening the bathroom door

Carly stood there wearing the red scarlet dress that I bought a few months ago. It had a criss-cross design going up the back of it which looked stunning and it was a strapless dress too. Her light brown wavy locks were tied back leaving just two wavy curls hanging out at the front. The shoes she was wearing were mine also, a different pair of silver sandals, except these had a completely different pattern to them. It came from each end, like a cross and It matched the dress, especially from the back.

"You look beautiful" I said truthfully

"Thanks, so do you" she said complimenting me

The door bell rang and it caught our attention straight away. We looked at each other and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Lets make this official" I said lifting up my digital camera

I put my arm around her and she did with me as we took a few pictures, some of us smiling and others with us messing around. We went over our lip gloss again before staring at one another, she was still panicking, not only could I tell by her face but her heart gave her away too.

"It's going to be fine, trust me. When Seth looks at you tonight he will be lost for words, that or complimenting you the whole night" I said chuckling at that last part as did she. "Lets go"

We closed the bedroom door and made our way down the flights of stairs, when we came to our last one, we walked even slower. We came into view of everybody and they were staring at us as we walked down the stairs. Jake and Seth were the first to greet us both.

"You look incredible" Jake said pulling me closer to him

"You look pretty good yourself" I complimented him as him and Seth were both wearing a black suit with leather shoes, a white shirt and a tie. Seth stood there smiling at Carly until he finally spoke.

"You look amazing!" he said while it took his breath away.

"Thanks, nice suit" she said blushing

We all took our seats at the table. Grandma and Grandpa were at each end of the table and going around from them was Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Mum, Dad, Me, Jake, Carly and Seth.

"This looks awesome, Ness" Seth commented with looking at the food

"Yeah, it took me two hours to make, so I'll be making sure everybody eats every little bite" I said rubbing it in while Jake and Seth chuckled

"You heard her, lets dig in!" Jake said picking up his knife and fork

Jake, Carly, Seth and I started eating our food while the others were very reluctant but they did it and we watched closely as they chewed each bite before swallowing. The faces they pulled were hilarious, I couldn't watch anymore so I concentrated on eating my own food. I had already eaten everything, so I did something very human and decided to wash it down with a drink. Everybody was talking during the dinner. Seth and Carly were talking about the things they both liked and enjoyed while everybody else was muttering so fast, I was sure Carly wouldn't understand but I heard my name mentioned so that put a smile on my face. Jake had finished before everyone else.

"Oh" I said getting out of my seat, I lifted the oven muffs and opened the oven to find the pizza I put in earlier. I took it out and sat it on the board. "Who wants pizza?" I teased

"I knew I smelt pizza!, I'll definitely have some!" Jake said with his eyes so big they looked like they were gonna pop out of their sockets.

"Of course you will" I said smiling while putting the slice of pizza on his plate, it was the biggest one

After I handed some slices of pizza out I sat back down in my seat. I was talking to Carly a bit and she was telling me how her and Seth have the same hobbies and have a lot in common. I was really happy that they were enjoying themselves, every time I looked at them they were laughing. When we were all finished everyone thanked me for the dinner, although the thanks I got from my family were mostly said threw clenched teeth which made me proud of myself. The whole plan was too get my family to get a taste of what they dished out to me yesterday, making me eat that stupid human food. Even though I had to eat it tonight myself, it tasted a whole lot better knowing I wasn't the only one out of my family that had to endure it. The table became empty in no time, Emmett and Jasper where watching T.V, while Rosalie and Alice were sitting on their laps. Seth and Carly decided to do the dishes together and clean up, and Mum and Dad went for a walk along the beach and Grandma and Grandpa sat out the back on the steel bench. That only left me and Jake at the table together.

"Wanna go upstairs?" he asked smiling

"You read my mind" I teased as we both got up

We walked over to the edge of the staircase, Jake was following behind me. I suddenly stopped and forced him back a bit.

"What is it?" he asked

I bent down and took my silver heels off and put my feet flat on the ground "These sandals are killing me" I said holding them in my hands

"Don't girls always say that saying, what do you call it?" Emmett said thinking before clicking on "Beauty is pain?"

"That saying was overruled because there is no point suffering pain, when your already beautiful" Rosalie pointed out

"Yeah and besides you couldn't get any more beautiful, it's impossible" Jake said winking before throwing me over his shoulders and running upstairs.

He flew open the door before closing it again, and putting the lock on. Then we messed around for a minute before he lay me down on the bed, his body just inches from mine as he leaned over me. I could feel the warmth of him, even with his clothes on but he soon took them off and did mine for me as well. My lips met his for the first time in one day, it doesn't seem that long but it's probably the longest length of time we have spent apart, at least since I was a baby anyway. I stretched my fingers along his hair as he did mine, without messing it up. He kissed my neck down to my waist and up again before meeting my lips. They were so soft as always, but it always surprised me every time. The heat coming off of him was incredible, it was as if we were in a sauna or something. We looked into each others eyes for a moment before changing back into our clothes, I kept the sandals off. I kissed Jake again one more time.

"I love you" I said staring at him as he held me in his arms.

"I love you too" he said kissing me on the head.

We made our way back downstairs to find Seth and Carly talking on the couch, Dad playing the piano with Mum at his side, Alice and Emmett arguing over the T.V while Rosalie and Jasper just looked as if they were staying out of this one.

"It's getting late, you both should probably head off" Grandpa announced looking to Jake and Seth

"Yeah I'm tired after that.........big meal" Jake said looking at me

"I'm not, I could stay up all night" Seth said getting lost in Carly's eyes

Carly and I walked Seth and Jake to the door were Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek and Seth kissed Carly's hand, like a true gentlemen. We watched them both getting into Seth's car and driving off. It was only until they were out of sight, that we closed the door.

"You coming up Nessie?" Carly asked making her way to the bottom of the staircase

"Yeah I'll be up in a minute" I said as she danced upstairs

I turned around with a smile on my face to see the expressions of the six annoyed vampires standing in front of me. Grandma and Grandpa obviously didn't mind tonight, maybe they thought it was okay to get even?.

"So, did you all like the dinner?" I asked biting my lip, trying to fight back the laughter

"You. Are . An. Evil. Little. Girl" Emmett said shaking his head with anger

"Aw, thank you" I said grinning "Hey, you all brought this on yourselves. I mean, you all had me eat it yesterday so it was your turn today" I clarified

"I understand that completely, Nessie. Really though, was it necessary to have that much food?" Dad asked in disbelief

"Yes but not only because of all of you, Jake was literally starving!" I said thinking of Jake

"Oh we know, he even had room for dessert!" Emmett said winking at me

"Jake always has room for dessert" I muttered to low for them to hear

"What was that?" Dad asked raising his eyebrows

"Nothing Dad" I said rolling my eyes "I'm off to bed, night" I called after them

"Yeah, yeah" they muttered

I laughed while making my way upstairs for the last time tonight. I opened the door to find Carly in her pink silk pyjamas, taking off her make up.

"Oh My God, tonight was the best night ever Nessie, thank you so much!" she said hugging me

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun" I admitted

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my green polka dot pyjamas before putting them on very quickly, and putting my super clean dress back on its hanger. I then joined Carly in the bathroom to take of my make up.

"We have so much in common!, it was like everything I said he was like mine too and I was like that when he said stuff. Did you see him kiss my hand!?" she gushed while rubbing her mascara off

"Yes and I'm glad you liked it, how was the food?" I asked snapping her out of her daydream

"It was delicious, definitely the best dinner I've ever had" she said reassuring me

"I'm glad" I said as I finished taking my make up of before throwing the wipe in the bin. I turned the light off before going over to the window to close it. Something caught my eye in the distance as I was closing it, It was moving but whatever it was it was gone now, but it was probably just a cat wondering the streets. After the window was closed I lay in my bed with Carly next to me, It wasn't hard to guess what she would be dreaming off tonight but I was thrilled to see her as happy as she was tonight. I never realized how tired I was until I closed my eyes, everything went dark from then.


	28. Beautifully Connected

**Hey sorry it took me so long with the last chapter but I did tell you that I was going on holiday but I'm back so more chapters are coming. People have said to me to write more quickly but the chapters are so long that I can only do a bit each day. I have other things to do!. Others have also criticized on my punctuation and all of that but I can't do everything perfect and there are stories out there with worse in it so stop criticizing mine when its not half as bad as others and I'm not getting or do I need a beta!. When I correct my spelling and things like that on Document Manager, it always seems to forget things like a letter in a word so that's not my fault. Thanks for reading and enjoy!.**

Chapter 28

It was late before I finally picked my self out of my bed. I stumbled across to the bathroom while rubbing my eyes before washing my face. When I was done I realized that Carly wasn't in the room so when I got changed into some clothes, I walked down the stairs. When I reached the final steps I found Carly talking to Seth and everyone else talking among themselves.

"Hey Nessie!" Seth and Carly said smiling as I entered the room

"Hey" I said with sleep in my voice

I looked around the room to find one person missing.

"Where's Jake?" I asked curiously

"Oh, that lazy thing is still in bed" Seth said rolling his eyes as I chuckled.

"Nessie, Seth and I were thinking about going to the beach today because it's suppose to be sunny. Want to come?, Jake can come too, if he decides to leave his bed that is" Carly said grinning

"Thanks but I think I'll pass, you guys have fun though" I said thinking about that idea, the sun doesn't fit in too well with me. It doesn't bother me that much though, not being able to enjoy the heat. It just annoys me that I have less things to keep me occupied while I'm on my own.

"Okay, I'm going to grab my things and then we can head off" Carly said to Seth before running upstairs. We all laughed at Carly's enthusiasm when she was out of sight. I wondered if Seth was going to tell Carly everything on the beach, but then again it is there first date so I think he might wait till tonight. When they left I wondered what I could do today, it wouldn't be much because it would have to be done indoors. I watched a few programmes on T.V, much to Emmett's annoyance. I then played my piano for a while and I even wrote a new lullaby, Seth and Carly inspired me to write it because that was how me and Jake were when I realized I loved him more than a brother, as I got older.

"That's a very beautiful piece of work there, Nessie" Grandpa said sitting beside me on the leather seat

"Thanks, Grandpa" I smiled

"Do you have a name for it?" he asked curiously after a few minutes

"I've came up with a few,............but I think I've got the perfect one" I admitted

"Okay, so lets here it" he said looking at me

"Beautifully Connected" I said letting him know "Seth and Carly inspired me to write it and the reason I chose that name is because they both feel connected to each other on some level and their in love, so that's a beautiful thing" I explained as I watched my Grandpa become speechless at my words.

"That's perfect" he said when he could talk. He put his arm around me, held me close and kissed my head "You know, you always seem to surprise me everyday"

"Well then, at least you don't have a boring Granddaughter on your hands" I chuckled

"I guess your right" he said laughing along before getting up and walking out of the room smiling

After I played Beautifully Connected, I joined Alice on the computer to do some shopping, we bought a few new baby clothes for Rosalie and Emmett's baby. The little one will be arriving soon.

"That is so cute!" Alice screamed clicking on a green baby grow that had a little teddy bear on it.

"Yeah" I said admiring it with her

Emmett walked past us and as he saw what we were looking at, his eyes widened with shock and he began shacking his head from side to side.

"No, no and no my boy is not wearing teddy bears okay?. That is preposterous!" Emmett said disapproving

"Wow!, I never knew he understood those words" I said surprised looking at Alice and she nodded her head in agreement

"Why don't we just stick to clothes with footballs and cars on them, okay?" Emmett said getting frustrated

"We've got loads of clothes with those things on them, the child needs variety Emmett!" Alice spat

"Well then,.........I don't know.......get some plain clothes" Emmett suggested

"No there will be nothing plain in what I order, and that is final" Alice said sitting back down beside me.

Emmett looked at both of us for a minute before throwing his arms up in defeat and walking away, muttering something under his breath. Alice and I smiled at each other before we high fived.

When Alice left the rest up to me to go find Jasper, I added a cot for the baby to sleep in. It was white with silver and baby blue in it and looked very comfortable. I also ordered some tops and shoes for me too, and I threw in a handbag as well, why not?. When I had bought the things I ordered and was finished with shopping for today, it was 5 O' Clock. I decided seeing as though I had nothing else to do, that I should get a shower. So I went upstairs to my bedroom and then entered my bathroom. After I undressed my self I jumped into the shower and stood there as the warm water splashed onto my back, It felt so relaxing. I soothed the shampoo and conditioner into my hair before rinsing them off, after a few minutes I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a short towel around me and another one one my hair as I opened the bathroom door. I went to the mirror before noticing something on my bed out of the reflection, it was a box tied with a red bow. I rushed over to it and then ripped of the ribbon and lid to find the most beautiful bouquet of blue flowers, that had a little white note attached to it. It read "My Perfect Girl". Jake always made me feel special, like I could do anything. I love him so much, it killed me right now to not be with him, to look into those brown eyes and to kiss those soft tender lips of his. A smile appeared on my face as I sniffed the flowers that were in my hands, before setting them in the box again. I would have to find a vase to put them in soon. I dryed myself before putting on some new clothes, a pink top, a floral skirt and some pumps since it was warm outside. The sun was setting when my hair dried naturally, and I went downstairs to find everyone in a happy mood.

"So everyones in a good mood then" I stated as I made my way to the door

"Yeah, are you going out?" Mum asked

"I'm just gonna go a walk, now that the sun is going down I think I need a bit of fresh air around me" I said opening the door

"Okay sweetie, bye" she said waving to me

"Bye" I said waving back as I closed the door behind me. I ran through the woods to head out into town, and it was so quiet of course I could hear a few things here and there but other than that it was pretty peaceful. When I reached the end of the woods I walked at human pace, I walked past a few shops but didn't see anything that I liked so I just left them and kept walking. The sun was down and the moon was starting to appear when I was on my way back to the house. There was this woman wheeling a pram with a little baby in it and she was having an argument with her husband, by the looks of it. I heard a car coming from the far end of the road, and there was a toddler playing with his ball there. When the ball went into the middle of the road, the child was following it and the car was just coming into view. There wasn't enough time to yell because it would have been to late by then, so I ran for the toddler and quickly picked him up and set him on the sidewalk where his family were.

"Liam!" The woman cried out in horror running towards her son who was looking up at me

"The car was coming and......." I trailed off

"Thank you so much!, you saved his life" she said holding Liam close

"It's okay, you have a lot on your hands" I said pointing towards the baby in the pram

"That's no excuse, I should be watching both of them!" she said beating herself up

"Don't beat yourself up too much, he's safe" I reassured her "Just maybe the road isn't such a good idea for him" I smiled

"Your right, I'm so sorry you had to go out of your way like that............thank you" The man said coming towards me with a grateful look on his face

"Your welcome, bye" I said waving before turning around. I walked bye a few streets before the woods started coming into view. I looked behind me as I could have sworn their was some one their but when I did look, no one was there. I walked a little bit faster after that and also there wasn't anyone about. I heard footsteps before turning around even faster than before, but again no one was there. I sighed before turning back around but when I did, he was there.

"Nessie Cullen, all alone. I'm shocked" Lucas said with a sarcastic tone

"Obviously not enough because your still talking" I snapped

"Well then maybe I should shut up, and let you talk for a while. Although I think I know everything I need to about you, after this weekend" he smirked

"Really?, and what makes you think that?" I asked with narrowed eyes

"I know that for some strange reason, that you like hot chocolate, and the colour blue" he said circling around me

"How did you know that?" I asked while my heart race started to speed up

"I have my resources, great hearing and even better eyesight" he said with a grin "Although the most thing that confused me, and I'm still puzzled by is your love for them creatures, dogs" he said disgusted by the word. I couldn't move from where I was standing, I couldn't get over the fact that he was watching me the whole weekend, with Carly and Jake.

"Its not that hard to figure out why" I said to him

"No your right, its not" he said with fury in his eyes "I'll see you soon" he promised

Then he was gone, out of sight within not even a second. I took a deep breath and ran as fast as I could home, I ran past the trees and pushed the branches by me. I couldn't believe what just happened, how could I have not noticed him watching me?. I just needed to be at home with my family but even then, he would still be watching, watching every move I make. I swung the door open to find everyone dancing and singing along to the music that was playing. I decided to push everything that just happened to the back of my mind, to forget it happened, at least for tonight.

"Come on" Alice said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the middle of the room where everyone was dancing and even Mum was dancing, although Dad had her in his arms so she was probably being forced. I started to dance with Alice, we were throwing our arms up in the air, nodding our heads to the music and swaying our hips. I always hated dancing but with Alice as an aunt and party's happening here a lot, then you don't really get to choose what you like and don't. It sort of grew on me after a few years and I realized that you don't need to be good to dance, you just need to be yourself and have fun. We continued to dance until the door swung open and Jake, Seth and Carly stepped in soaking wet from the rain. The rain must have came on as we were dancing.

"Jake!" I screamed running into his arms as he caught me

"I'm wet, Nessie" he said realizing I was in a top and skirt

"I don't care" I stated hugging him tighter

"Then neither do I" he chuckled holding me close

"So much for the weather" Carly said shaking off before laughing

I eased my grip on Jake and he sat my feet back on the floor, before staring into my eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered into his ears before giving him a kiss

"Well I am brilliant, but what did I do this time?" he asked curiously

"Oh come on, don't pretend you don't know" I said shaking my head with a smile as I looked at a confused Jake "The flowers........the blue flowers, you left on my bed" I said raising my eyebrows

"Nessie, I was out the whole day. I wasn't near here for a minute, and I didn't leave any flowers" Jake said shaking his head

"But......it had to have been you..........unless....." I trailed on thinking off how Lucas just happened to be there right after I found the flowers in my room and how he said he knew blue was my favourite colour.

"Unless what?" he said looking at my scared expression

My thoughts got blocked out with a smell that was in the room, it was warm but it was also a rusty smell too. It was definitely blood, but not the kind that makes my throat feel like their on flames, the kind that makes you not want to breath.

"Whats that smell?" Carly asked a few seconds later, she was obviously curious

It could only have been one thing, I looked at my family's faces too find their eyes wide with shock and confused. Then it just set in, something that Lucas said earlier.

"Oh no" I said backing away from Jake and heading for the stairs "No, no, no!" I repeated as I ran up the stairs with a worried Jake behind me and everyone else behind him. I flew my bedroom door open to find the most horrific thing in my life, my hand was at my mouth and tears began to fill in my eyes.

"Nessie!, what is it?!" Jake said holding my arm before his eyes found the place I was staring at. It was a dog, hanging from the ceiling. It had been tortured and sliced open, the blood was fresh so that meant it had been alive a few hours ago. On the wall behind where the dog was hanging, was a message written with its blood. It read _"This is just a warning, Of what could happen soon. Stay away from her mutt, or your worst nightmares will come true. And for all of those, Who stand in the way. The same thing will happen to you, On that very same day"_. I couldn't move. I didn't know what I was frightened or upset about the most, The threatening message to the ones I love, or the cruelty my favourite animal in the world had suffered because of me. Everyone was in the room at this point, my family were examining the message over and over again. I looked to Carly who looked like she was in shock.

"Oh my god!" she squealed holding her mouth while looking at the mutilated dog in front of us "What happened?, who did this?" she asked with frightening eyes.

"Carly, calm down" Grandpa said trying to relax her

"Calm down!, there is a dead animal in this room! and there is a message written with its blood!" she said freaking out

"Come on Carly" Seth said guiding her out of the room, he had no choice but to tell her now. Grandpa nodded to Jasper who followed them out and Alice trailed on with him. If anyone could calm her down, it was him. The tears had fled down my cheeks by now and Emmett was walking towards the dog.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked him sniffing back the tears while holding his arm

"I'm getting it out of here" he said smoothly "Don't worry, It's not like I'm gonna eat it" he said trying to lighten the mood

"That's not funny!, and don't even think about it" I warned him, his smile faded and he acted seriously as he picked up the brown shaded dog and jumped out my window, but as he did I could see the dogs eyes, they were brown. That made more tears break threw as it reminded me of Jake and I couldn't bear to even think of him like that.

"We all know that Lucas has done this" Dad said stating the obvious. I walked over and grabbed the lid of the box that held the blue flowers inside, I ripped the note up into shreds before doing the same with the flowers.

"How did he know where we lived?" Mum asked thinking out loud

"He probably followed one of us because his smell couldn't be as strong, seeing as though he is only part vampire" Grandpa said expressing his theory

"He did more than follow" I said with my backs to them all, looking out the window to the far distance. I could feel their confused expressions hitting my back so I turned around "He has been watching my every move this weekend, I don't know if he has been doing it for longer but definitely this weekend"

"How do you know this, Nessie?" Jake asked his face getting angry

"While I was on my way back here, he came to me on the street and started saying things to me that I only said to you guys or Carly" I said letting them know. Jake threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"I told you not to go anywhere on your own" Jake said turning to Mum, Dad, Rosalie, Grandma and Grandpa "You all let her go out on her own, how could you leave her unprotected like that?" he said yelling now

"I can protect myself, and I'm not letting Lucas ruin my life!" I pointed out

"She wasn't hurt was she?, and acting like this isn't protecting her, it's controlling her" Rosalie said

"If that means keeping her alive, then that's what I'll do" Jake said speaking with a promise in his tone of voice.

I told them everything that Lucas said and did while I was on my walk, Jake got sick of hearing his name and so did I to be honest.

"Nessie, you and Jake can stay in our room tonight" Dad said as I looked at the message written on my wall.

"We'll get it off now" Grandma said noticing me looking at it as I nodded

Jake put his arm around me before we all walked downstairs to see how Carly was. We didn't hear no squealing or yelling, so that was good. When we stepped into the living room Carly gave me a hug and squeezed me as hard as she could before letting me go. I was completely in shock as I never guessed that would be her reaction to everything.

"What was that for?" I asked her curiously

"For telling me the truth, well it was Seth technically...... but still" she said smiling "So do you really have....you know.......gifts?" she asked

I laughed and nodded

"Wow!, but don't you all have coffins?, I mean all I see is beds" she said confused

I turned around to look at Seth "I guess you didn't tell her the myths" he smiled "I was getting around to it. I sat her down and was waiting for her to flip out.

"Why aren't you flipping out?" I whispered

"Well at first I was but I'm not bothered about it that much now , I mean I think it's so cool but as long as you don't drink my blood I'm fine" she laughed at the last part and so did I "Well you don't have to worry about that..." I got cut off

"Yeah, I know your vegetarians, that's funny" she said grinning "But seriously though, I wouldn't say anything for lots of reasons but one is because your my best friend"

I put my arms around her and held her close "Your my best friend too" I said letting her in on a secret. With my touch, I showed her the myths and told her I am half vampire on my Dads side and half human on my Mums side. I also told her that Bella and Edward were my parents.

"That was amazing" she said stunned when I let go "So wait a minute your Mum and Dad are the same age as you?" she asked confused

"Well no, Dad is like well over one hundred and Mum is like thirty-seven. I am actually eighteen and not sixteen" I said letting her no our real ages

"Your kidding, I guess age gap doesn't matter then" she said laughing "So your actually two years older than me, then" she stated as I nodded

Everyone was in the room now, they listened to me telling Carly some of our past and they were looking very closely to see her reactions to them all. Some of them even surprised me, I couldn't believe she was taking this so well, but the others weren't as surprised. Jasper could sense my curiosity's.

"We're not as surprised because Carly's reaction was the same as Bellas when she first found out, she took it so well then because she loved Edward and its definetly for that very same reason Carly is taking it so well, except this time its Seth" he said answering my question, Carly was blushing at this stage now and Seth was too.

"Oh yeah, um........I'm not the only one with gifts" I said to her, this caught her attention "Dad can read minds, but he can't read Mums because she is a shield, that's her power. He can only read mine if I let him though" I smirked at that fact "Alice can see the future, although she can't see Seth or Jake because they are werewolves or me because I am half-breed. Jasper can change peoples emotions, like now he is calming the mood so you not freaking out as much is somewhat down to him." I smiled as I said the last bit "And he knows what everyone is feeling right now, if our feelings our too strong it can overpower his, like if I was seriously depressed right now, he would be too". Carly couldn't speak, she was too stunned by all of our revelations. When she could speak again, she was blushing even more this time, I think it was because it sunk into her that Jasper could feel what she was feeling and would know how strong her love for Seth was. I could smell bleach, and figured it was down to Grandma for getting the smell of the blood away from my wall. That made me shiver. Grandpa, Dad and Jake were in the kitchen and I could see the looking at me from the corner of my eye so I looked and when I did, Jake gestured his hand for me to come.

"I'll be back in a minute, if you want to know anything else ask Seth, he knows just as much as I do" I said leaving Carly's side as Seth quickly took my seat. I walked into the kitchen to join Jake, Dad and Grandpa.

"What?" I asked as they didn't say anything

"Nessie, we have to end this" Dad started off "Lucas has went too far this time, as first he was playing mind games........but now its threats and that's as far as its gonna go" He said with his head down. I sighed and pulled my eyebrows together in annoyance.

"I don't like the fact that we always have to choose this alternative anymore than you do Nessie, but if it means protecting our family then we must do it" Grandpa stated

"I know, Its just.........." I couldn't find any words to say and just gave up on that sentence "Why can't he just leave us alone?" I asked thinking out loud

"It's not us that he is after Nessie" Jake said bringing that thought back

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better" I said sarcastically, sitting down

"I'm not blaming you Ness, that's the last thing I want to do. I'm just angry at him" Jake said putting his head down as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We aren't attacking him, we will wait and see if he gets the message, that he will never ever have you. He will definitely not go but we have to at least try and even this out" Dad said with seriousness in his voice

"That's right, because we are not fighting unless its absolutley necessary" Grandpa said once again reminding us his dislike of killing.

We all nodded in agreement before joining the others in the living room. Carly was talking with Alice now, I think she was explaining why she can't see me or the guys.

"So that's why I can't see them" I heard her say and knew that my guess was right

"This has been a very long day, Nessie why don't you and Carly stay in our room and Jake you can stay in Alice and Jasper's room with Seth or if one of you would prefer to sleep in Emmett and Rosalie's bed" Dad spoke as we all now had confused expressions showing on our faces "If Nessie is right and Lucas is watching our every move, which I'm positive she is, then we have to all stick together. No one is to go anywhere alone, especially Rosalie, Nessie and Carly" he finished

"Not that I have any problem with that, but why me?" Carly asked confused

"Lucas knows now that you have became close with our family, so I'm afraid you are in danger. Don't worry though he cannot harm you while you are with us" Dad explained "Rosalie because she is pregnant, and that means he would see it as two for the price of one. I don't think I need to go over why Nessie shouldn't go anywhere alone " he finished with authority. Grandpa went over everything with everyone including that when Carly returns home, she will be protected by one of us at night and someone else during the day when she isn't with us.

"Everything seems okay so far, I only have one little problem." Jake started off while Dad rolled his eyes as I assumed he read Jakes thoughts "You said Nessie could stay with me tonight, and now your saying I'm on my own" Jake pointed out obviously not impressed with Dads orders. Carly and I chuckled at his expression.

"On the contrary Jake, tonight is Carly and Nessie's last night together for their sleepover. We wouldn't want to ruin it for them now, would we?" Dad asked smiling his crooked smile that simply took Mums breath away.

"Of course not" Jake said sarcastically.

"I'm so tired I think I'm gonna go to bed now......which one is it?" Carly asked

"I'll show you, I'm pretty tired too" Seth said getting up as he followed Carly up the stairs. We all smiled at each other before Jake and I went quietly behind them, taking each step carefully without making any noise. Carly was at Mum and Dads door while Seth was beside her

"This is it" Seth said smoothly

"Okay, thanks" Carly said looking up at Seth while he got lost in her eyes

"Seth man, come on. Kiss her" Jake whispered so only I could hear. Seth leaned in and kissed Carly on the lips, she had her hand on the back of his neck. Their hearts started pounding very fast which made me and Jake grin, because we couldn't laugh. They both pulled away at the same time.

"Night" Carly said biting her lip. "Night" Seth said before she closed the door and made his way to Emmett and Rosalie's room which was only two doors down. When he closed his door me and Jake went up the final step to our floor.

"That was so sweet" I said

"Yeah" Jake agreed "But we can so beat that" he finished before sweeping me up in his arms and touched his lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck before looking into his eyes. "We just did" I said before we both laughed and made our way to our own rooms. I looked at him and he did me before he winked and opened his door as I did mine. Carly was in bed already, pretending to be asleep, I guess because their was no way, telling by her heart that she would be sleeping after that. Her very first kiss with Seth. I changed into my silver pyjamas before climbing into bed and resting my head on the pillow.


	29. The Perfect Getaway

Chapter 29

"Come on, Nessie. We have to get up" Carly said shaking me lightly

I got put of bed, went to the bathroom and washed my face. I then brushed my teeth before looking in my wardrobe to find out what I was going to wear today, I finally picked out a green shirt with a black jacket, dark jeans and green pumps. I opened my door and followed Carly downstairs, to were she was searching the room for Seth who was at the table with Jake, eating breakfast. We joined them.

"Morning you two, did you have a good sleep?" Grandma asked placing Carly's breakfast on the table

"I had a very good sleep, what about you Carly?" I asked grinning

"Yeah, I had a good sleep" She said smiling while looking down at her cereal before eating it

"Of course you did" Emmett muttered under his breath before Alice smacked him around the head with a magazine. "Don't be so rude!" she accused him before he rolled his eyes and continued watching T.V.

I noticed that in between eating their cereal, Seth and Carly kept looking over at each others direction. It was very sweet. On our way to school, Jake was driving his red Ford Focus that he got as a present for his Birthday one year, Seth, Carly and I were also in the car. We came into view of the school before Jake parked in our local spot, with Dads Volvo and Emmett's Jeep beside it. I reached to open the door but Jake put his hand on mine, which made me turn round to look at him.

"Promise me, you won't go anywhere on your own" He with seriousness in his voice

"I promise" I said before kissing his lips and making my way out of the car. We all walked into the school gates together before Emmett and I made our way to English. He stood very close beside me as we walked and even closer in the lesson, Jake or Dad's order I assumed. We had a substitute teacher as Miss Chambers was absent due to her broken leg, people are saying that she fell down the stairs and others are saying that she just slipped on something. We had to write a few stories and make up a few poems, my poems were about Love, Beauty and Night. I thought it was very good and the substitute teacher thought so too as she kept repeating "Excellent, Excellent". Emmett was the last person to read out his poem to the class, I dreaded to think of what words were gonna come out of his mouth.

"_When I look into your eyes. Those pure, gentle eyes that mesmerize. Our hands which Intertwine. When we walk on that fine line. The sunsets are a mystery, But you and I will love each other throughout time and history"_ Emmett said reading out his poem.

Everyone including myself were speechless, I was more in shock than anything else. I never knew he could be a really good poet when he wanted to be.

"That was marvelous , absolutely marvelous!" The teacher said clapping her hands so hard, they were turning red. Emmett walked back to his seat with pride, obviously impressed with himself. I looked at him with suspicion.

"You didn't write that, did you?" I asked him with curious eyes

"Of course not!, I have loads of sheets with poems in my bag. They are so of the Internet, I used this one because it fits the lesson" he said smirking "Am I good or what?"

"Your unbelievable!" I accused him

"Hey, it was that or actually write one myself. What one do you think would have been more appropriate?" he asked raising his eyebrows, I didn't answer "Exactly!" he finished

The bell went and Emmett and I started walking over to our table, were today Carly joined us. They're eyes were searching for something.

"He's not here" Alice spoke first. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Maybe he got the message, to you know.......stay away" Carly said a little unsure

"No........I don't buy it.........it was too easy" Jake said shaking his head while playing with my hair

"Way too easy" Jasper agreed

"Well.........how was everyones first lesson?" Emmett asked grinning

We all rolled our eyes before we pretended to eat our food. Seth had his arms around Carly while she was throwing some food for him to catch in his mouth. I snuggled up closer to Jake as he rested his head on my shoulder. I breathed in his scent, it was so warm and refreshing. Although I knew what the others had meant over the years when they didn't like Jake's smell, but I don't know.......I guess its grew on me. We're all definetly over his smell now though, especially Rosalie, she didn't let it drop for ages. Every time she called Jake a dog, I didn't mind it because I love dogs anyway but that's probably because of Jake himself. He never liked it though so I told her that if she stopped calling him a dog or mutt then he would make a deal to stop calling her Blondie, now that was funny but they both made that deal and have only slipped up a few times. I only began to realise that the bell had gone when Jake was pulling me gently towards the entrance. I had Art with Carly, Jake and Seth, but of course Seth and Carly were glued to each other the whole lesson. I began to think about Grandpa Charlie and how none of us could visit him, or even call him because that would mean putting him in danger, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Could Miss Cullen, Mr Black, Miss Foster and Mr Clearwater please make their way to the sacretary" Mr. Brown called out as he read from a yellow note

We looked at each other curiously before getting out of our seats and making our way down the hall. There was no one about and when we made it to the front desk, the Secretary Mrs Cunningham wasn't there either.

"She's not here" Carly said stating the obvious. "We might as well wait, I'm in no rush to go back to class"

We all sat down on the blue leather seats that were just facing the front desk. Just then I heard faint footsteps coming from along the corridors. Mum, Jasper and Alice came around the corridor and were now looking at us with curious eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" Jake asked

"There was a note sent round, telling us to come to the front desk. Why are all of you here?" Mum answered

"One came for us too" Seth said

Dad came into sight with Emmett who was laughing historically who had his arm around Rosalie, they had the same expression the others had when they had seen us. Dad was about to say something but Jake cut him off.

"Let me guess, a note was sent around telling you all to come here" Jake said pulling his eyebrows together

"Lucas" Mum said through clenched teeth

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I began to walk towards the desk while everyone was talking. I reached into the open window to pick up the same little yellow note that had been sent around to our classes today, it was sitting on top of the computer. I turned it around and it read the following _"How did you like my flowers? As you probably already know, Blue Flowers are the central symbol of Romanticism and they stand for __desire, love, and the metaphysical striving for the infinite and unreachable. Although you will be reachable very soon. I guess you now know my feelings for dogs, but one in particular -Lucas"_. Rage filled through me and I began to shake, I felt the warmth of Jake's hand around my wrist within a second

"Nessie?" he asked wanting to know why I was acting this way. I turned around and looked up to him as he was so close to me. I gave him the note which he took, and began to read. It would have been easier to look into a blazing fire than to look into Jake's eyes, they were so fierce and full of anger and fury. He crumbled the note and punched the wall behind me with his large fist, the movement made me jump a little and he knew he was now frightening me. "I'm Sorry" he said calming down before sighing. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist, before I buried my face into his shoulder. Alice picked up the note to show the others, as I was guessing she could see what it had said and that Dad had read Jake's thoughts while he was reading it. The note had been passed around a few times and as some read it, the others were pacing.

"We should go to class" Alice said finally breaking the silence. Seconds later the bell rang and Jake and I released ourselves from each others grasp. The corridors were now filled with crowds of teenagers.

"I'll see you at lunch" he said playing with my fingers before letting them go and heading down the hall. I sighed while I watched him walk away. Dad and Alice were waiting for me to go to History. I think today I'll actually like this subject. When we reached the classroom and sat in our seats, Mrs Gerald's started the lesson. I looked over at Lucas' empty seat and anger arose within me, I didn't think it was possible to hate someone or something so much. Dad looked at me with curious eyes, he always hated the fact that he couldn't read Mum's mind, and when I block my thoughts away from him, he feels the exact same frustration. I gave him a reassuring smile, although I know he never bought it, he just made swift glances at me to see if my expressions gave anything away. I hope they hadn't because then he would know how scared I was, I didn't fear for me, I feared for my family in case they ever got hurt by Lucas when he is trying to get to me. The class lasted longer than I was hoping for, but I was so happy to hear the bell. We packed up our things before heading over to the cafeteria. When we got there, Jake, Rosalie, Carly and Mum were sitting at our table and at the other end of the room I could see Emmett, Seth and Jasper making their way through the crowds.

"Hey Nessie" Carly said greeting me as I sat in the middle of her and Jake

"Hey" I said fighting to put a smile on my face

I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them. My head was throbbing, as if I hit it of something hard. I put the aching of my head aside and stared out the window that showed water drops on it. The rain was pouring down fast and at unbelievable speed. I heard the others talking, but their was a certain conversation that caught my attention. It was Mum and Dad talking extremely low, like in a whisper that berely I could here, but I managed to understand the words.

"Alice had a vision" Dad began in Mum's ear "She could see Lucas in different places, he keeps changing course from where he is going to next"

"Where does she see him?" Mum asked curiously

"She has seen him in Cathedrals, Museums, Art Galleries and Malls" Dad said in a lower tone

"Why is he in those places?, that makes no sense" Mum stated

"I know, It's like he's playing this game that no one but him understands. He definitely believes their is a prize though" Dad said his voice breaking at that last bit. Shivers went through my entire body and I suddenly grew cold.

"What is it Edward?" Mum asked realizing Dad was holding something back

"I'm trying to figure it out. There was another place where Alice could see him and it's the one that confuses her the most" Dad explained

"Where?" Mum asked impatiently

"The Graveyard" Dad said in a cold voice. My whole body froze. Why would Lucas be at a Graveyard?. He always seems alone, maybe he had someone close to him die, a sister or a brother even. I didn't know but for what ever reason, he wouldn't be at a Graveyard or at any of the other places unless their was a meaning behind it or if he really is just playing games like Dad had said. I didn't listen to Mum and Dad no more, so I just thought to myself for the next few minutes. Just then the bell went and I immediately put my hands to my ears as the sound of it made my head worse. I slowly got out of my seat but when I was standing, the room began to circulate around me. I couldn't take in the dizziness of it all and before I knew it my legs gave in and I collapsed onto the floor. I could feel arms around me within not even a second. Jake held me in his arms.

"Oh My God Nessie!, are you okay?!" he said holding me with one arm and holding my face in his other. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah" I said holding my head "I can't walk"

"I'm not letting you walk!" he stated with a promise in his voice

I could hear gasps all around us and whispering too. "Come on, we need to get her home" Dad whispered to Jake. I could feel Jake walking fast while carrying me out of the cafeteria, and I could faintly see Dad in front of us. I kept a firm grip on my head as it felt more dizzier than ever.

"Oh my!, what happened?" Mrs Cunningham asked with worry

"She fainted in the cafeteria. I don't think she should go back to class" Dad said working his charm on her

"Why yes of course, do you need to be excused from class , and you ?" she asked looking at Dad and Jake

"That won't be necessary on my part, Jacob is going to take her home. I am going to help them get into the car, if that's alright" Dad said

"Indeed it is" Mrs Cunningham said ending the conversation

"Thank you" Dad said as we left through the doors. I felt the fresh air as soon as the doors were open, I took in deep breaths before exhaling them. Jake handed me over into Dad's cool arms who gently sat me in the front seat of The Ford Focus. Dad kissed my head "Put you head between your knees". He shut the door tight before Jake started to drive out of the school gates. I did what Dad said and put my head between my knees, the dizziness was going down so it definitely helped. I could feel Jake's hand rubbing my back, he was doing it in circulation. The car came to a stop within a few minutes because Jake was driving very fast. He got out of the car and came around to my side, and opened my door. He gently lifted me into his warm arms before shutting the door.

"Edward called, and told us what happened" Grandpa said greeting us with Grandma by his side "Lets get her inside"

I was carried into the house before Jake lay me on the couch, and Grandma put a blanket over me.

"Thanks" I smiled slightly. Jake sat at the edge of the couch, leaning over beside me while Grandma sat on the other couch facing us. Grandpa came in with his case that he brings to the hospital with him.

"Nessie, do you have any idea what might have caused you to faint?" Grandpa asked holding his hand to my forehead.

"No, my head was sore and I rested it on the table at lunch and when I got up...............I don't know I just didn't have the energy to stand and so.......I fell" I explained

"Well your temperature has increased well above the average temperature for humans, and your temperature is usually around the same as just below average for a human" Grandpa said taking his hand away from my head

"So what does that mean?" Jake asked curiously

"I'm not sure, maybe you need to eat, when was the last time you went hunting?" Grandpa asked

"I'm not sure but I ate food just two days ago, and I can live on human food so....that couldn't be it" I said expressing my thoughts

"That is true. Well if food isn't the answer then.................." Grandpa trailed on

"Then what?" Jake asked before I could. Grandpa was reluctant to answer but he did after a few minutes.

"Maybe it's due to stress. Edward told me about the letter that you found today and I'm sure that would be enough to stress you out, let alone everything else that has happened lately" he explained

"So what your saying is, he is the reason she has fainted" Jake stated with anger in his voice "I could kill him right now". I felt really hot, my whole body was full with heat. To make me feel even more warm was the blanket and of course Jake was leaning over me.

"She's burning up Carlisle" Grandma announced, now she was closer to me. She must have noticed the red my cheeks were, I'm sure they were just as red as they felt.

"Okay, take the blanket off her. Jacob you won't be able to keep physical contact with her, you touching her will make her temperature increase even higher" Grandpa said while Grandma took the blanket off me. "The wind might help her". Grandpa nodded and before I knew it I was being carried out into the fresh air by Grandma, she sat me on the bench out the back before sitting down herself and holding me. The coolness that was coming off her was incredibly soothing. I looked out into the woods of the forest before me and gazed out into the far distance, my eyes were weakening to the view and my ears were closing in on the whistles of the wind. Blackness took over me. After what seemed like forever the darkness began to fade and before me I could see see someone who I truly loved. Those dark curly locks and those brown eyes, it was Grandpa Charlie. He was at our old house back in Forks, out the back were there was a little playground that was built for me as a toddler. I was on the swing and Grandpa Charlie was pushing me. I remembered that day so clearly because it was the day that my belly hurt because I was laughing so much at Grandpa's silly facial expressions. That memory had got me thinking about another one when Grandpa Charlie found out about us and who we really were. We had to be very careful though, because the Volturi was still around and it was forbidden for humans to know about vampires if they're not eventually going to be turned themselves. Billy explained to Charlie the whole Werewolves thing, with the help of Sue Clearwater that is because Sue and Charlie are a couple and are still going strong. So it was only a matter of time that he found out, it took him a while but he eventually accepted the fact that his daughter was no longer human and that his granddaughter wasn't just a human. He also discovered that he was actually my biological Grandfather, which he was overjoyed about but yet even to this day he is on a need to know basis with us. I could feel my self smiling at that.

"She's smiling, at least that's a good thing" I heard a faint voice, it sounded a lot like Rosalie

"Yeah" I heard Mum say. The voices were becoming louder and a lot clearer

I opened my eyes to see that I was back onto the couch in the living room. My sight was blury from sleeping so I rubbed them and my vision was clear. Everyone had their eyes on me as I took in their faces. I felt cool hands on my head, I looked up to see Mum smiling at me.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mum asked as I stared at her before looking around the room

"Honestly?, I'm feeling quite paranoid" I said before chuckling and I was obviously contagious as the room filled with laughter. I sat up and was surprised to see that I wasn't dizzy no more.

"I'm don't feel dizzy" I said out load when I discovered it

"Can you walk?" Dad asked

I got up slowly from the couch and stood there, I then took a few steps and I was fine. No dizziness, no sore head and no fainting. These were all good signs.

"I'm still too warm" I said to them. I looked down to see that I was in my pyjamas and when I looked outside it was dark. "What time is it?"

"It's Six O'clock, you've been sleeping for almost six hours" Alice said answering my question

"That long?" I asked astonished that I had been asleep for the whole day. "I'm gonna sit outside" I said before making my way out the back and sitting on the familiar bench. I sat there with my legs up, just then Dad came out.

"I thought you might have wanted something a bit more cooler" he said smiling while waving his hands, I smiled back at him before he came and sat beside me. His touch felt so cold, and it was exactly what I needed right now. He put his arms around me, and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously

"I was just thinking about the dream I had, Grandpa Charlie was in it" I sighed

"You miss him" he stated "Nessie, I know that you were stressed out, because of Lucas?. I know you and I know that you wouldn't worry like that over your own safety. You were worried about what could happen to us, weren't you?" Dad asked already knowing the answer, while shaking his head in annoyance.

"Yes" I said

"Well you need to stop it because nothing is going to happen to us, and even if something was, you just worry about yourself. Do you hear me?" I could hear the edge in his voice and I simply nodded even though nothing would stop me from worrying about my family, that was impossible. He sighed heavily before hugging me tighter. I looked up at the stars and noticed how close they were, so beautiful. Jake came out onto the porch and stood at the far end of the bench. I was really happy to see him.

"Where did you go?" I asked

"Me, Carly and Seth went to Carly's house and then we went to Seth's, I brought some of my stuff back here" he said sighing. He looked sad, and looked like he was thinking very hard about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he didn't explain

"Now you know how I felt" Dad simply said. I was so confused and they could see it on my face, Dad and Jake looked at each other. I knew Jake was telling him something.

"Okay, you know what?, I don't even want to know because I'm tired and this whole day has been confusing for me and I don't need another reason to faint again" I said all in one sentence

"Your right, you don't" Dad said, his voice hard. I looked at Jake.

"Why are you standing?" I asked pulling my eyebrows up. His face showed that he was in pain and I remembered how Grandpa said Jake couldn't touch me. "I'm not that warm anymore, I feel fine"

"You do know that you get your acting from Bella?" Jake laughed "And even if you were good at lying, your cheeks give you away"

I sloshed back into Dad's arms and tried to think of a way to be in Jake's arms. Just to hold him, and to feel feel him. It just came to me then, the perfect getaway. I tried to move out of Dad's arms but he wouldn't let me budge.

"Where do you think you're going? He asked holding me with a greater grip and pulling is right eye brow up.

"Since when was it a crime to go to the bathroom?" I asked him. He released me from him and when he did I got up slowly. When I was standing I moved my foot to walk but held my head in my hands to let them think I had gotten dizzy again. "Ow" I said trying to hold my head in place before moving another step and falling, I closed my eyes. Right on cue was my gorgeous Jake, he held me in his arms.

"Nessie!" he said like earlier. He sat on the bench with me in his arms, I smiled "And you said I couldn't act". Jake and Dad widened their eyes in shock. "How could you pretend to faint on me like that?!" he asked bewildered. Dad spoke before I could.

"That was very stupid, Nessie" Dad said with a disappointed look on his face

"I had to do something to be close to you again" I said looking into Jake's eyes before looking at Dad "And you wouldn't let him come to me let alone me go to him. Don't tell me that Mum wouldn't have done the same thing when she was human because she is just as stubborn as I am" I said to him. He looked down and smiled.

"Yes, she was definitely the one to do thing like that" he said smiling

I threw my arms around Jake and held him as tight as I could. I took in his scent and the touch of his skin. He had one hand on the back of my head and the other on my back, holding me. His lips moved to my neck and the feeling made me laugh. Dad wasn't with us no more. He looked into my eyes. "I've missed that laugh" he said with his hands at my face."Me too, although.........there is something I've missed more" I said smirking before kissing him on the lips. I was panting for breath already, but I didn't care. His lips moved with mine as I tightened my grip around his neck. Alice came running out onto the porch.

"NESSIE, JAKE MOVE!" she said yelling. Jake rolled us over to the other end of the bench, it felt like half a second, it was that quick. When we rolled over something hit the edge of the bench, it sounded like glass breaking, it hit where we were sitting before. Jake was holding me down and had his arms covering me, protecting me. After a few short seconds he got up and walked closer to the end of the porch, just in front of were everyone was standing, listening and searching for any sign of movement that lay ahead in the forest.

"SHOW YOUR FACE, YOU LITTLE COWARD!" Jake shouted out into the calm forest

There was no sound, just the echo Jake's voice had made. I looked at where the glass had it and on the ground of the porch, lay a broken bottle with something inside. I carefully made sure I didn't cut myself, that was the last thing we need right now. I threw the bottle against the wall and covered my face before looking at what was left, there was two pictures. I held them both in my hands before sighing and opening them, everyone was looking over my shoulders. One of the pictures was of me cuddling up to Jake a few minutes ago, although they're was a torn between Jake and I. The other one was of all of us, by the Secretary's office when Jake held me in his arms after we found the note. Mum put her arms around me and held me close.

"Spread out, he couldn't have gotten that far. Follow his trail to wherever it leads and if you find him. Don't do anything stupid" Dad said looking to Jake at that last bite. Nessie, Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Bella, you all stay behind. Everyone else, lets go". We all stood there on the porch as they left, disappearing into the woods. Rosalie, Alice and Grandma headed back into the house while I stood there staring into the far distance.

"Come on sweetie" She said holding me close as we followed the others inside. I snuggled up into a ball on the couch, I didn't want to go up to my room, not alone, Mum said she would stay with me but I just decided to stay downstairs. I was too worried to sleep and I didn't want to anyway. I sat there for what felt like forever before starting to pace around the living room. They had been gone for about an hour now, that made me feel cold inside, the fact they hadn't rung or came back worried me even more. Alice was sitting still on the floor with her legs folded, concentrating I thought, while Mum and Rosalie were sitting still too, although they looked at me frequently.

"Would you like some hot chocolate dear?" Grandma asked holding the mug with hot chocolate in it, I shook my head and paced even more, it was as if my nerve system had taken over completely. "Nessie" Mum said shaking me a little "You have to sit down and relax, they will be fine!. All this anxiety isn't good for you. I think we have had enough chaos for today" she said sitting me down on the couch again. About ten minutes had past when Alice stood up. "They lost him and are on their way back now". I put my head down and exhaled with relief.

"See, I told you they would be fine" Mum said rubbing my back.

"How long will it take them to come back, Alice?" I asked turning to my aunt

"Well they went out further than they expected, so probably a good thirty minutes

I ran out of things to do, so I went over to my piano and played it for those, long and agonising thirty minutes. I played Beautifully Connected, Daddy's Girl which I made when I was younger and my favourite The Gift Of Love. Suddenly the door slammed open and they all came in. Emmett looked really annoyed, probably because he wanted to fight. Dad and Grandpa were talking to each other as they came in while Jasper was focusing on the mood. When my eyes found Jake I immediately ran and jumped into his arms.

"Don't you ever...scare me like that again" I whispered into his ear. He nodded his head slightly.

"Okay, no one is going after him like that again. We will wait and if he decides to show his face then we take him out, but after tonight I think we have realized that their will be a fight" Dad stated speaking to everyone. After he said fight I shivered.

"Nessie?" Grandpa said coming towards me, he put his hand on my head like before but this time, his hand didn't feel cold, at least not colder than mine. Which theoretically would be impossible.

"You don't feel warm at all, in fact.........your temperature is almost the same as ours" Grandpa said almost in a whisper.

"I feel fine, stop you all worrying about me and focus on the big problems" I said reassuring them

"This is a big problem Nessie, you are weak right now and we don't know how to make you better. Jasper relax her" Grandpa ordered. I felt a wave of calm and relaxing energy around me. I got a pillow from the couch and threw it on the ground beside the fire, I put my head on the pillow and just lay there. Jake put his arms around me to heat me up, he put his cheek on top of mine. I fell asleep gazing at the flames before me.


	30. Revelations

**Hey everyone!, sorry it took me so long with this chapter I've been busy but please enjoy and Review, it took me a long time to write this and I worked really hard on it. Thanks xx**

Chapter 30

I woke up to the feeling of Jake's warm cheek on top of mine, just like last night. I had to blink my eyes a few times to actually keep them open. Jake yawned and kissed my cheek before moving to get up, It was just then that I realized I wasn't on the floor like last night, I was in my room and in my own bed. Jake leaned over me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as I sat up in my bed

"I feel fine, I wish you would all stop asking me that" I muttered before smiling

He chuckled "So stubborn, At least you being sick hasn't affected you with that". I narrowed my eyes in a playful way. I got out of bed and stretched before looking at the clock, it was just past eleven.

"Why did we sleep in?, We are late for school!" I said in a high tone

"None of us are going in today, I don't think we're going in for a while actually" Jake said calmly. I looked down as I knew what the reason was behind it. I went over to my wardrobe to get ready anyway, I stuck on a white tank top, Light jeans and Sneakers. Jake made the bed when he was dressed before we both walked down stairs together.

"Nessie, your just in time for hot chocolate" Carly smiled while setting four mugs on the dining room table. I sat down on the seat and smiled back.

"Thanks" I said. Seth was beside me in an instant, holding his warm hands to my forehead.

"Do you still feel dizzy Nessie?, Maybe you need air or even a hug" He said babbling on with his arms open.

"Seth I feel fine, really. Don't worry" I said reassuring him and cutting him off "But I'll have a hug anyway" I smiled. He chuckled before throwing his strong arms around me. Seth always worried when things happened to me or anyone really, but he is sort of like a big brother protecting his little sister in some ways. He has got a caring side to him, which makes his heart even bigger. When we finished drinking our hot chocolate, Grandpa started talking.

"Since we don't know when this fight will happen, we need to be prepared for the worst. We will start training today. However, Rosalie and Carly this doesn't concern you, and Nessie after yesterday you won't be taking part either." Grandpa said looking at me before I nodded my head. Grandpa talked for a while before leading the others out the back to practice, Carly was really excited to watch and I laughed at her enthusiasm. Everyone was in pairs demonstrating a perfectly good attack, Dad was with Mum, Alice with Jasper, Grandpa with Grandma and Emmett, Seth and Jake took turns with each other. Emmett didn't mind that at all, he even went a little overboard challenging Jake and Seth together and of course they accepted.

"We would never refuse that offer" Jake said with a smirk showing his teeth

They fooled around a bit before getting serious, they were all doing brilliant and I couldn't tell who was winning but in the end it was a draw as it would have went on forever.

"We went easy on you, seeing as you were outnumbered" Seth said laughing

"Yeah right, A few more seconds and I would have had you both" Emmett said seriously

Grandma told them all off, while me and Carly couldn't stop laughing. I watched Mum and Dad next, Mum was an amazing fighter and she has only been a vampire for eighteen years. Dad always takes the praise for that though, says he taught her everything she knows. It was harder for Dad as well because he usually cheats when he fights by reading the opponents thoughts, but with Mum that isn't the case and just then Mum flew on top of Dad, making them both fall. They started laughing.

"Way to go Mum, you so beat Dad" I shouted out, rooting for her

Jake, Seth, Mum and Dad took a break and came back inside while Alice, Jasper and Emmett continued to practise on one another. I looked at the clock and I new that today would be very long, and boring. So I thought of things that we could do to keep us entertained but all that included being outdoors, so I turned to Dad.

"Can we go to the mall?" I asked with hope in my voice, Dad's eyes were on me within an instant.

"No!, you are not leaving my sight, Nessie" He said pulling his eyebrows together

"But Dad, Jake, Seth and Carly will come too, right?" I asked turning to them

"Yeah, I'll definitely come I want to go to that new store that just opened a few days ago" Carly said backing me up while Jake and Seth nodded their heads in agreement. Dad was still shaking their heads. Rosalie turned to Dad.

"She'll be fine, he would not come near her in a Mall and besides, it would be better if they went because sitting around here doing nothing isn't making a difference" She said to him. He looked very reluctant to agree and when he did, he sounded annoyed but just let it go.

"You call every hour, just to check in" Dad ordered as I nodded before kissing him on the cheek and making my way to the car with the others. Jake and Seth were very serious in the car, me and Carly did the talking for them the whole way. Our first shop was Love Culture. I walked hand in hand with Jake as Carly did Seth. Carly and I were picking up everything, from tops and jeans to shoes and accessories. The guys didn't mind shopping as much today, probably because it beats sitting in the house. I was looking at a silver top when I saw from the corner of my eye, a pink little dress, it was extremely cute.

"Alice would love this" I said picking it up and throwing it into the basket.

We were in that shop for ages, and as we went to others we picked up something for everyone. We bought Mum some new converse because no matter what Alice does she will never be able to grow Mum out of them, no matter how hard she tries, but of course she won't give up just yet. Since Alice is getting a dress we thought we should get Rosalie one too, Carly spotted a long length black dress that had a Kris-Cross design at the back. When we went into a jewellery shop, there was a cute diamond necklace and it was white and gold so I got it for Grandma. Seth and Jake picked up a few shirts for the guys, they didn't really care what they were lifting up just that they got something for them.

"Nessie......." Jake trailed on trying to get my attention

"Yeah?" I asked while turning to face him

"It's been an hour since we left, don't you think you should...." He said pointing to my bag and as soon as he said that I already had my phone in my hands dialing Dad's number. "Thanks" I whispered to Jake before putting my phone to my ear, he smiled and just then Dad answered the phone.

_"Hello, Nessie?" _He asked, I could sense a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yeah Dad It's me, I'm just checking in and letting you know that were fine" I said

_"Okay that's good and you don't feel faint or anything like yesterday?"_ He asked in a caring tone as he whipped the smile off my face

"I'm hanging up now" I said in a high tone

_"Wait, one more thing before you go"_ He paused

"What?" I asked

_"Alice said thank you" _He said _"Bye Nessie". _The phone went dead, I smiled at the phone before shutting it.

"He hung up on me" I whispered to myself a little surprised before joining the others.

"Alice knows what we got her, now it's not a surprise" I said to them in an annoyed tone

"Yeah, but nothing ever is a surprise with Alice" Jake said chuckling and I joined in. As We Shopped for a few more hours, I kept checking in with Dad and each time he sounded relieved to hear that I was okay, that's something that I never get tired of hearing. Carly and I went into Forever 21 and tried on a lot of shoes, which the boys weren't to happy about. Carly and I came out in huge heels and walked about in them, they were pretty funny to walk in because they were so high.

"How can you walk on those things, just looking at them is painful enough" Seth said remarking on my shoes.

"I'm not getting them Seth, They're just funny to walk in" I said looking at the shoes

"Yeah, Until you fall down that is" Jake said

"Well I have good balance" I said smirking at Jake. We bought a few sandals and sneakers before walking out of the store. As we passed the halls, I could see a photo booth, and grabbed the first hand that I could get and it was Seth's. I trailed him over as Carly did Jake. We all fitted into the booth, Carly put some money in and the photos were being taken. We were messing about in all of them, laughing, making faces and nudging at each other. We took extra ones that just had me and Jake in them. There was three altogether in ours, the first one we were smiling at each other, the next he had his arms around me and in the final one we kissed. Seth and Carly did the same only in one of them Seth kissed Carly's cheek and then her lips. I stuck the pictures in my bag before we headed off so the others could get something to eat. We went to Vintage Irving, inside there were blue long seats with black tables beside it and matching stools. It was very nice inside, bright colours were set together nicely and the furniture mixed in well with the walls. Seth, Carly and Jake ordered their food and the waitress turned to me.

"I'll have what she's having" I said looking at Carly as the waitress wrote it down. I was hoping that Carly didn't order that much and thankfully she didn't. Carly and I talked about the clothes we got for the others and if they will like them.

"It doesn't matter if they like them, we still got them something and that's what matters" Seth said listening in.

"True" Carly and I said at the same time. When the food came, I surprisingly liked the smell that was coming from it .I guess that since I am half human that the foods are starting to appeal on me. We all tucked into it, I ate the chicken, some mash potatoes and a few vegetables. Jake and Seth ate almost twice as much as Carly and I did, their plates were overflowing while I laughed.

"How are you gonna eat all of that?" I asked staring at the food in front of them

"Watch us" Jake said rising his eyebrows up before eating again. I took a drink of water that was sitting in front of me to wash the food down. Carly and I went into the bathroom, it was very clean, and it had a vogue look to it which was beautiful to look at. Carly replied her lip gloss so I pulled mine out of my handbag and replied mine too. We fixed our hairs before leaving the bathroom to rejoin Seth and Jake. As we were passing through the doors of the bathroom, there was a little girl holding her mother's hand. She looked at me with cold eyes, and had shown no expression what so ever.

"Your in danger" She said with a plain tone in her voice. Her words had startled me, I could feel Carly looking at me so I turned to face her. Her face had worry all over it and when I looked to Jake and Seth they had the same look, I figured they heard the little girl. When we sat down, I had this horrible feeling in my stomach, I knew something was wrong. I was starting to shake as I reached for my cell, I started to dial Dad's number before putting it to my ear. Jake, Seth and Carly were looking at my face to see my reaction. The phone just kept ringing but no one picked up, Dad should have picked up on the first ring and if not then the second. I hung up before picking up a few bags and setting money on the table for the check.

"We have to go" I said as they all got up, picked up the bags and followed me out of the restaurant until we got to the car. We placed the bags in the back before Jake took the wheel and began to drive us home. We sat in silence the whole way, although I could see Jake throwing me quick glances to see how I was. I was still shaking when we arrived, I jumped out of the car and ran as fast as I could to the door with the others right behind me. I pushed the door opened and my eyes widened with shock, glass had been broken, pictures had been destroyed and the furniture was out of place. Jake was by my side within an instant, holding my hands. I looked into his eyes before burying my head in his chest, he held me tight.

"We'll find them, I promise you, and when we do they will be fine" He said holding my face in his hands before kissing my head.

"Seth, you and Nessie look upstairs to see if you can find anything. Carly and I will search down here" He said

"What exactly are we looking for?" Carly asked a little unsure

"Anything that could help us find them or lead us to him" He explained not wanting to use the name Lucas.

Seth and I ran upstairs and began searching all the rooms. Everything was the same up here as it was downstairs, a mess. I looked everywhere, under the pillows, in the drawers, between the cabinets and under the beds but yet I found no clue's to where my family was. I began to look in Alice and Jasper's room when I thought about where I should have looked first, my own room. It makes sense, if there would be anything then it would be in my room. I ran up the final staircase to find the door to my room opened, I walked in and to my astonishment everything was in its place, nothing was broken or destroyed. I didn't need to search for long as I found a note sitting on my pillow. I picked it up and it read _"__When you realize that someone has disappeared, Then the answers will soon become clear"_ . It took me a few mintues to gather my thoughts together, and to figure out what that message had meant. I ran down the stairs until I reached the bottom before I started to shout out the name that had been in my head since I read the message.

"JAKE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs "JAKE, JAKE!"

"Nessie what's wrong?" Carly said running towards me with Seth behind her

"Jake's gone, I don't know how but he is" I said panicking

"But he was just here, Carly didn't you hear him leave?, he had to have left because Lucas wasn't near this house we would have smelt him" Seth said

"No I didn't, I thought he was still here" Carly said with sadness in her voice

"Look at this message, Lucas knew that Jake would have left, whatever Lucas said to him either by phone or text made Jake agree. He must have threatened to hurt one of them if Jake didn't go" I said expressing my theory while showing the others the message. My cell went off, which made me jump. I looked at the phone before answering it, I helled it to my ear, without speaking.

_"Hello Nessie, I'm sure you know that I have your family, and that boyfriend of yours"_ Lucas began in a sly tone.

"How do I know you haven't hurt them already?" I asked

_"You don't, well actually I have hurt them but I haven't killed them just yet" _He chuckled at that last bit which made me shiver

"Where will I meet you?" I said trying to control myself as I didn't want to say anything I would regret

_"Turn the note over and the address is at the back"_ He said. I had the note in my hand and I turned it over to be confused by the address

"But this is............." I trailed on

_"Yes, our school, come to the gym and come alone if you want to see your loved ones again"_ He hung up. I turned to Seth and Carly who looked very worried and their hearts agreed with their faces. I could see the tears starting to fill up in Carly's eyes and so I grabbed her in a hug.

"This is goodbye?" She asked

"For now, I will be back" I said reassuring her before whipping her tears away. I looked at Seth who pushed me into his chest, I put my arms around him as he held me close.

"Nessie, please be careful" He said "I don't want you to go". I then looked at him

"I have to go" I said

"I know" he said nodding his head. I ran to the door before shouting back "Bye". I knew that I would get to the school before any car would, so I began to ran as fast as I could. The streets past me as I grew closer, the houses, cars and parks just seemed like a blur as I kept my breathing calm. It was getting dark now, the pale blue of the sky was changing into a deep royal blue. I came to the last street before finally coming into view of the school. There it was, Manhattan High School. I flew open the doors before running down the corridors, it was so quiet and calm. I soon came into reach of the gym doors, I wrapped my fingers across the handle before pulling them open. I took a few steps into the gym before my eyes were locked on my family. I didn't think of anything just that I needed to be closer to them so I ran even more towards them, there faces were horrified with shock.

"NESSIE STOP!" They all shouted at different times. It was too late for me to even slow down let alone stop, and before I knew it I was being flung in the air backwards. Something had blocked me from getting closer. As I whacked the back of my head of the wooden floor, I tried to balance my self by holding my head while standing up.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Mum asked with worry but I was cut off when I tried to answer

"Of course she is okay, I wouldn't hurt her and its obvious she can handle a little bump in the head" Lucas said coming out of the corner. I looked around the room to find everything amazingly familiar. My family were chained up to a steel wall, had big metal bars wrapped around their ankles and wrists, from which they could not break free from. The lights were not turned on and it was very dark. The setting from this room was the same for my kidnapping, it wasn't the same place as that happened back in Forks but everything else is the same, except this time its not me who has been the one kidnapped, its my family. Lucas was right next to me now, moving a strand of my hair to the right side, that night became much clearer just then. I remembered that Lucas was there, when they were carrying me in to that room he moved my hair out of my eyes as I was drifting in and out of sleep. I immediately hit his hand away.

"I remember you, I always knew you looked familiar but now I know, you were with Sandro the night they kidnapped me" I said looking at him

"Yes I was and I'm a bit surprised your only remembering now, your usually good at figuring things out a lot quicker. I'm also the one who helped him escape, you see, I was Sandro's son" He revealed as my eyes widened it did explain a lot.

"So what your looking for revenge?, If you didn't know, I'm the one who killed Sandro not any of them" I said glancing at my family.

"Oh I know you did and revenge?, no actually I'd rather him dead but I am here to finish what my father started" He said

"Which was what exactly?" I asked with narrowed eyes

"Well like my father I want you to join me, but I also want other things from you"

I chuckled "Your father obviously didn't hear me when I said no about fifty times and now your not hearing me, I won't join you. He didn't listen and look were that got him, your going in the right direction if you want to end up like that" I said pointing out the facts

"I don't think I am, my father made a big mistake when taking you because you would take whatever he did to you and it didn't change your mind. You don't care when your the target because they can only hurt you but that's why when I'm in charge of things that your family are the ones tied up and not you" He said

I looked over at my family to notice that there clothes were ripped probably when they were fighting back against Lucas. I looked at Jake, not only was his clothes the worst but he was bleeding too and looking at him made me hurt all over. Blood was coming from a minor cut on his head but it was deep enough to come down the side of his face. What I was feeling for Jake was shown on my face and Lucas could see it.

"Okay well you have me now, that's what you wanted so let them go" I said turning to face him.

"Are you kidding?, the fun's only beginning" He said with a smirk on his face that widened when he saw my reaction to that.

"Wait a minute. You say you love me right?, but if you really love me you wouldn't want me to endure pain let alone be the reason for it. If you love me then you wouldn't hurt me by hurting the ones I love" I said trying to reason with him

"Yes it's true I do love you and maybe your right, but your family are staying right were they are" He said

"At least let one of them go, eh?, Let Rosalie go" I said thinking of my aunt and unborn cousin. He looked at Rosalie who was looking at me.

"If I let her go I'm not letting one person go but am I?, no that would mean I'm letting two people go" He said catching me by surprise, I had no idea he knew.

"If I join you, what does that mean, what do I have to do?" I asked wondering

"If you join me then you have to do what I say when I say it, Fulfil any desire that I ask of you" He said smiling, I felt sick at those words. Then I wondered maybe I could get more out of him.

"But if I join you then that's not just worth one person, not even two, If I join you then you let everyone of them go" I said

"That's a lot of members to let go" He said

"And those are a lot of offers to accept" I said raising my eyebrows

"Okay then, every offer that you accept and do, lets a member go free" He said as I nodded "I get to decide who goes though"

"Fine" I agreed as I knew I wouldn't get a better offer

"First thing you have to do and I know you've been wanting to say this to me for a very long time, and that's I love you" He said grinning. I looked over to Jake while I spoke those words, that meant that when I said them, I was telling the truth.

"I love you" I said looking into his eyes

"Look at me when you say it, and mean it!" Lucas said getting frustrated now as he could see the way I looked at Jake. I closed my eyes and pictured Jake before opening them and saying those words again.

"That was so believable and true that I'm going to let two members go" He said touched by my words. Lucas looked in Rosalie's direction and narrowed his eyes but there was something strange in the way he did it and when he did, the chains around Rosalie's wrists and ankles opened and they released her from them. She flew to the floor graciously, the little bump coming out of her stomach obviously hasn't effected her landing. Lucas then waved his arm which opened what looked to be like a barrier, which was obviously invisible. I'm not sure what it was but it definitely wasn't a shield, because not only does it not let anything or anyone to enter it, but it also doesn't let anything come out of it either. Rosalie walked through the barrier as Lucas held it in place to the side. Rosalie put her arms around me and held me close to her.

"Thank you" She said in a voice low enough for only me to hear. I smiled at her and before I let her out of my arms, I told her to go straight home and simply wait for me and the others. She knodded her head gently before exiting the room, and closing the door without looking back. I don't think she would have been able to leave if she had of looked back, it must of been so hard for her to leave us like that, especially Emmett. My gaze was suddenly back at Lucas, who was smiling slyly, I hated to think of what it was that was making him smile this way.

"You know what? I've got a different idea. Before you do anything else for me, I want to tell you a few home secrets I guess you could call it, about your precious family" He said raising his eyebrows

"Why should I believe anything that you say?" I asked him

"Because one thing that I am not Nessie, is a liar" He said truthfully

"Okay then, Tell me some home truths" I said with a sarcastic tone and a bit of a chuckle. Lucas walked closer to the wall and looked straight into Dad's eyes.

"Daddy has kept a secret from you Nessie, Well any of them could have told you really but he should have been the one person to tell you" Lucas began shaking his head

"Told me what?" I asked confused. I looked at Dad who's eyes were widened with shock and fear. This told me that whatever Lucas was going to say next was going to be the truth.

"That he didn't want you to be alive, he wanted you dead before he even knew what you were. They all did, every single one of them didn't care about you. Although Bella, Rosalie and Esme strongly disagreed and made sure that your here were you are now, living, breathing." Lucas explained. I froze after he said the first sentence, I didn't want to believe him so I blocked those thoughts out of my head, and thought about how he was lying about this whole thing.

"Your lying" I said pulling my eyebrows together in defence

"Am I?, Nessie look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying. Better yet, look into Edwards eyes and see if he is lying" I did so and he was right, When I looked at my Dad all I could see was shame and disappointment.

"Dad?" I asked hopeing he would prove Lucas wrong, I held my breath on that answer.

"I'm sorry" That's all he said before hanging his head down in guilt. I let out a huge breath, with almost tears cracking through. I felt like my whole life had been a lie, My own family didn't want me, My Dad wanted me dead before I was even alive. I tried to control myself.

"But wait there is more" Lucas said enjoying this "This is definitely my favourite part"

"I don't want to know, okay?!" I said trying to shut out his words

"Trust me, you'll be glad after I've told you this" He paused as I gave up and listened "Your perfect Innocent boyfriend, isn't so perfect after all, or Innocent for that matter". My eyes were on Jake who had his eyes fixed on Lucas, it looked like he was trying to concentrate on figuring out what Lucas thought he held over him.

"Just say whatever it is your going to say, nothing could be worse than what you just told me" I said looking at the floor before looking at Dad.

"Nessie, you do know that you weren't Jacob's first love?" Lucas asked me getting closer now

"Well yeah, I guessed that I wasn't but I don't care about that" I said seriously

"Did you know who his first love was?" He asked

"No" I said thinking about why he thought about bringing this up.

"It was Bella" He said as my heart stopped and tears started to fill in my eyes "Your own mother even loved him too at one point" He finished. I looked over at Mum, the tears had now escaped down my cheeks when I looked at her. I couldn't look at Jake, I couldn't face him but I could see his head hanging down out of the corner of my eyes. I just couldn't bare to think of him and Mum together, it wasn't right. I was hurting in places I never thought possible.

"You son of a bitch" Jake said raising his head while shaking it

"Maybe, but I'm not the one who's been keeping things from the one person I love most now, have I?" Lucas said questioning him. I was still not breathing, the revelation of what I had just been told was still shocking news.

"So you still want to save them?, the ones who have betrayed you?" I didn't answer as I was confused, everything Lucas was saying wasn't making sense to me now "I didn't think so, now you will be with the one person who will never betray you, and who will really love you" He touched my arm, dragging his fingers along my arm before leaning closer to me, he was trying to kiss me. Just then everything he was saying registered in my head over and over again until I couldn't control myself anymore.

"NO!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, I held my hands out in front of me to keep Lucas away and without even realizing it, I used my powers on him. I gazed at him to see what I had done, his lips were frozen. I looked at my hands in disbelief, my powers worked on him, so he couldn't control me but only had me thinking he could. He tricked me, he tricked all of us. As he saw my face, before I could smirk and end this once and for all he acted quickly, throwing me through the barrier after opening it. I crashed against the steel wall that which my family had been chained to, hurting the back of my head yet again, only this time I bleed. I held my open wound with my hand and when I finally directed my eyes up, Lucas was gone. Everyone held there breath as no one was going crazy to get out of the chains just yet.

"Nessie!" Jake shrieked before using all of his strength to break himself free from the chains that were tied around him. When he did, he landed on the floor unsteady before regaining his balance and running over to me, to help. I moved away from him.

"Don't touch me" I said huddling up in a ball, holding my heart as I felt it breaking while staring into his eyes.

"Nessie....." He said heartbroken by my reaction to his touch, he looked like he was in so much pain, unbearable pain.

"Jake help us out of these" Alice said struggling to break free. Jake stared at me one more time before sighing and helping Alice as they helped the others, just as they were about to help Emmett, he broke out himself.

"I knew I could do it" Emmett said with a smile before noticing me and soon enough that smile faded. Grandpa walked closer to me.

"Nessie Hun, let me take a look at that" He said holding his hand out before I refused.

"No, It's just a small cut" I said. Emmett and Jasper were thinking of ways to get passed the barrier. I analysed the barrier, taking a good look before I froze it with my hands. I lifted my right foot before kicking it down, the glass smashed to a million little pieces right before my eyes. I walked upon the glass, each step I took added a crunchy noise to the silence that was in the room.

"Nessie, I'm sorry" Jake said coming closer to me

"Your sorry, well then I guess that makes everything okay then doesn't it?" I said staring at him "Do you know what it felt like for me to know that you were all gone, and that I was the only person left?. Then when I do know where you are and are with you all, I find out all of this from the one person I can't trust, when it turns out to be he is the only one that I can trust" I said looking at all of them

"You can't trust him, you know that" Jasper spoke

"Really?, well just a few hours ago I thought I knew everything there was to know about my family, but how wrong was I" I stated with my head down. Jake reached out for me again.

"I said don't touch me!" I repeated in an angry tone, More tears broke through as I looked at the people who betrayed me. "Just, stay away from me" I said backing away "All of you". I ran out of the gym and school. I kept running and running, thoughts going through my head that I never thought would. When I came to my house I flew open the door to were I came into view of Rosalie. She bounced up quickly from the staircase, before I buried my head deeply into her chest. She asked me what was wrong but I couldn't say the words, instead I showed her everything, when I did she held me close and rocked me while the tears escaped from my eyes. Rosalie was the one person who has always been there for me, and I will always trust her.


End file.
